ARS Minegency(Part one): To the future dreams
by Dolphinpower12345
Summary: An ancient, dark force enveloped Hogwarts, and a brand new generation of heroes is rising against the enemies, which brought far more danger and threat to the Magical world than Voldemort and his death eaters. Three elements were newly discovered, and they were passed down to the three and only wizarding families, who they are? What mission are they facing?
1. Once I was seven years old(Part one)

**Once I was seven years old(Part one)**

 **The words from Mom**

I can clearly remember that when I was seven years old, I was the "bravest" kid in my neighborhood, actually, compare to "the bravest", I rather to say "the most reckless" one, cause I did things that even boys daren't to do, Ha, Ha, Ha, that's me, Freckles, what a funny nickname, this might be the first thing you are thinking when you heard my nickname, well, you better get used to it, cause all my friends call me that, and I did make a lot of friends when I was that age, however, many of them are muggles, and a few half-bloods, and muggle borns, but never pure bloods, yeah, I am a half blood and I have never seen someone that is pure blood, they dominant a pretty small part of the wizarding world, while most are muggle borns and halfs, the only pure blood I knew during that time was my dad, my grandpa, and my grandma, my mom is a muggle born, but she is the ministry of magic, and she change the community completely, and make it a better place.

I have to mentioned our living location, because it's such a big part to me, for me, home is the best place that I had ever been, I enjoyed my mom reading stories to me next to the fire, as the rain drop gently hitting the roof outside the window, and my little brother, nicknamed Libio, playing with his rattles, (don't expect him to be so big, he was only five, or maybe smaller), together with this combination, I felt like I'm in the middle of a melody with a bunch of drums as the background rhythm, when I close my eyes, my brain started to form vivid pictures from the rain forests, as the sounds continues, I started to feel magic between my tiny hands, I was curious enough to open my eyes and then started to feel dejected when nothing particular happens, but every time when I'm feeling my strong creative thoughts, these magical feelings started to bloom, like a flower's petal trying their best to stretch, trying to reveal their best to the fellow curious eyes upon them, that's me, that's my real name's origin, a flower name, a flower that haven't reveal herself to everybody how brilliant she is, at least this was what my mom told me. Once, I showed one of my painting to some of my friends, (I have to regret that might be one of my worst paintings that I had ever painted), I paint a half revealing rose, and that picture was the criminal that dumped my personal dignity, most of my friends said that it looks more like a bunch of rotten tomato, and I throw up immediately, not kidding, I really did! And that was extremely ashamed, I ran home with a crying face and my mom known everything immediately when she saw my crying face and the stupid picture with that rose that nobody recognized, she let me sat on her knees and said: "Rosie, there are things that you don't understand, and you will never know how they works at your age." I said crying "mom, they ruined my dignity, that rose represents my name and I want to show my friends how my name works on a picture, and they dumped it!" "Rosie, listen to me" mom said in a gentle voice, "the rose that you draw now might not be perfect, but see, it's half revealed" I looked at the heart breaking picture, seemed to understand something, but only in a primary figure, Mom kept on:" no matter how disgrace it is, no matter if it only reveals half, it's still keeping on growing, and believe me, one day, it will be the most beautiful flower in this world, and it will always be, but before it grow up, there will be difficulties, the insects, the extreme weathers, and the droughts… there will be a lot of thing waiting for it too, it might be extremely brave, and fight through them, or it might just give up directly, but then, it will never reach the place that it dreamed to be, Rosie, wherever you are, just follow your heart, follow whatever you think is truly right and do whatever it takes to cross over it, it will bring you to the places you have never been before, you may not understand, but in the future, you will.

These words that Mom said during that day marked my heart forever, I never forget the things mom said on that rainy day, and I never forgot the magical feelings beneath my hands, and all these secrets revealed after four dreamy years, when I, Rose Granger Weasly is 11 years old.


	2. Once I was seven years old(Part two)

**Once I was seven years old(Part two)**

 **The mist of .M**.

There were some pretty important thing happened in my childhood that I really need to mention before the real story start, that was a bracelet on the ground with a large golden letter M on there, and most importantly, there was a S at the back, but slightly smaller than the M, I got it from the ground when I was seven, the bracelet looks weird, and it feels really smooth, cause it's made of metal, and the most amazing thing is that it's glittering under the sunlight, shining with golden lights, which in incredible, but at that time, confusion was the main thing in my mind, who dropped this bracelet, never seen it before, well, I decided to find someone, someone even more intelligent than me, and that person is nobody other than Blacky, my favorite cousin, he's nickname comes from his coal black hair and smart green eyes, which make him look wise, but believe be, Albus Potter was never wise, his "wise brain" just came when it comes to his favorite activity: detective, and adventure survival, but when it came to study, he just acted as dull as a donkey, well this was what I called him when he had troubles with studying, instead of helping him, and I usually felt bad after every single "donkey incident", I went to my Potter cousin and he seemed to know the answer immediately, he was so good at guessing that he can nearly read my mind, oh my gosh, I asked him:"Blacky, today I went to the bushes and guess what I found!" he asked immediately:" what did you found Freckles?" "this!" I held the bracelet proudly to him, expecting him to know the answer to this "mystery", "Ah, you mean the Malfoys!" "Malfoys… what? What is such a thing" "watch your mouth Freky" He called me Freky, what the hell that name is coming from, "don't call me that" I protested, "fine, but first of all, Malfoys is not a thing, it's a family name…" "How do you know them! ARE YOU A SPY? ARE YOU!" "Calm down Rose Weasly, I'm not a spy, I just went to visit our new neighbor!" Blacky snarled, "new neighbor, wait… you mean… the Malfoys are our new neighbor, but… but… but…" "what" Blacky said, "well I did know that Malfoys are not a pretty… you know" "you know what?" I asked "Okay, I will tell you anything, but never tell others, okay?" "why…" I asked, "If you tell, I'm going to cut your tongue off, and skin you alive!" Blacky threatened, "Bloody hell, you are an assassin aren't you" "shut up! Wanna hear the story or not!" "Yes I want to, just don't skin me alive!" "fine, but please just don't tell" Blacky changed his harsh voice, and turned to a pleading one, "I promise you, and I always keep my promise!" "listen, so did you read anything about the battle of Hogwarts?" "what of Hogwarts?" "battle of Hogwarts, the tragic battle between the death eaters and the other Hogwarts students…" "oh I remember! Mom read that to me for a few times and you rang the bell for me! And I also heard that uncle Harry was the one who defeated the dark lord, and turned to be the hero for all the times, I still remembered a few lines from the book: the peace of Hogwarts won't last forever, the dark lord will return, and he, will be defeated!" "yes that's true, and you must know, the Malfoys are pure blood…""how does pure blood gonna do with it!" "of course there are connections, most of the death eaters are pure blood!" "so you mean that the Malfoys are death eaters!" "at least I heard my mom and my dad were talking about somebody called Draco Malfoy, but I have no idea who is he…" "OMG, you don't even know Draco Malfoy! He was a death eater, and Voldemort assign him to kill Albus Dumbledore, the previous head master, however, he didn't make it!" I said "Albus Dumbledore… I heard this name before…"Blacky said with a low voice "of course you heard of him, that's why you name is Albus Potter! Your dad was his favorite student, he was killed by Severus Snape, you know why he killed him" "indeed, he was such a great person…" Blacky said, I rang the bell for him just in time :"okay where are we now, we are supposed to talk about the Malfoys, not Albus Dumbledore of Severus Snape!" "Oh I almost forgot!" Blacky said in a sheepish voice, "so the guy called Draco Malfoy is a death eater, so does his mom and dad, so that's why the Malfoys are not a welcomed family, because everybody believed that they contained the dark magic and force that will bring everybody into trouble, but the reality is not so!" Blacky signed, "why" I asked curiously, "cause, Voldemort was gone forever, and the death eaters were dismissed, and some were sent to Azkaban, the whole magical world sank into a mixture of excitement and unorganized state, and some of the death eaters were fortunate to return to their family but however, their family were facing a bigger trouble: the hatred from the others, even though the dark age have passed, but the hatred in the people's heart haven't, that was really a nightmare, fortunately I wasn't born at that dark time." "because of your dad, we gained all these." I conclude, "My mom said that Draco Malfoy actually work at the ministry too, and she said that his family have changed, they received their punishment already!" "good for them, but their real home is in the Malfoy Manor, which is pretty far from here! They stay here just maybe for a year or two." "Good! So we have plenty of time to make friends with them!" I said happily, "and I'm sure that my Mom will be proud of this, because their past is no longer today!"


	3. Once I was seven years old(Part three)

**Once I was Seven years old**

 **The Mystery from a "blondy" boy**

The person I want to mention so urgently is a mysterious .M. boy I met when I was 7, yes, you might guess it right, he is a Malfoy, but neither Draco Malfoy or the other Malfoys, but one that nobody mentioned before, and he seems really different to the other Malfoys…

I was walking down the street alone, nobody dares to do that in such a young age, and I guess their parent won't let them do that any way, I did so because I wanted to prove the others how brave I was, or maybe how reckless I was, never mind, I walked for a few minutes, and then I started to run, faster and faster, I have no idea why I was running, but I just can't stop! I just can't, can't, and suddenly I bumped into a tall figure (that's tall for a person that is 7 years old!), I feel the pain and for the first time, my heart was not brave any more, cause everything came to me too fast, I can't handle it, so I just lie on the floor and tried not to let anyone see my tears dropping, I considered it "embarrassing" when someone see me cry, so I tried not to cry in front of this boy that I don't even know, just I'm about to give up the "embarrassing" and ready to cry as loudly as I could, I heard he said the following gently:" get up, quick, don't be a three years old." I was shocked, how can a boy that is only 7 years old can speak in a tone like this! Nobody ever spoke to me in such a tone, except my mother, this caused me to look up at this strange boy for the first time, and his facial features stays in my mind forever, he is a boy with blond hair, and light blue eyes, this rang a bell for, but who is the one that rang the bell? Who, in order to get to know him better, I stood up bravely, even though, there's still a certain difference between our heights, "uh… hello, what's your name?" I asked him, curiously, "Scorpius Malfoy! The funniest person in the world!" he answered, with a huge teeth revealing smile, the first feeling he gave me is to laugh, but I controlled myself, because there was something else confusing me in my mind, Malfoy… s.M… wait! I seem to understand something, "Scorpius, you better wait here, I have something to show you, I'm going to get it right now!" then I ran as fast as I could in order to get the bracelet, with the funny Malfoy boy's voice following me "wait here? Excuse me but this is the middle of a street, I will wait here if I'm out of my mind!" he had laughter in his voice, "then go the huge oak tree there, we will meet there after five minutes!" I pointed to the huge tree next to the street, then straight to home.

About six minutes later, I returned and found him standing there staring at me just like I murdered his whole family, but with laughter in his eyes, I can't hold on to it but to howled with laughter, I stood there and laughed for nearly two minutes and he joined in the third minute, he can't bear my laughter but to laugh with me, and we laughed for another two minutes, and finally back to normal, he said:" OMG you are such a laughing person, you are a crazy girl!" and then I copied his queer sound and said:" OMG you are such a funny person, you are a crazy guy! HOLY CRACKERS!" he chucked, and said:" I haven't finish my introduction yet! My name is Scorpius Malfoy but everyone called me Blondy, I actually looooovvvvveeeeee that name!" he jumped while he said the word love and made the funniest face that I had ever seen, once again, I howled with laugher, but this time, I just fell on the ground, because it was so much funnier, I couldn't imagine that a Malfoy can do something like this, so funny and warm hearted, in my opinion, all Malfoys are cold, and he is the first hot one. I laughed for a few moments and suddenly remembered the bracelet, considered that Scorpius Malfoy might be the person who knows the true origin of the necklace, I said "Uh…Blondy, there was something I want to show you" "what?" he said in a curious voice, "I found this bracelet on the ground someday, and I was wondering if it belongs to you" curiously, he took the bracelet by hand "this is my lost bracelet!" he shout in excitement, thank you!... wait, what is your name? I haven't know your name yet!" he said "Rose Weasly, better call me Freckles." "Rose Weasly, wait, I heard your name on a prophet before, it was predicted that she and her two best friends will be on a trip to a mysterious forever world, which named Mingency, or Minecraft, she will lead her two friends cross through the difficulties and they will become a real hero, Freckles, you are going to become a hero in the future!" "I don't understand, what will happen in the future that will make me a hero? I only know that uncle Harry experienced something extremely dangerous to became a hero—facing lord Voldemort, but…but Voldemort was killed by uncle Harry already! Blon… Blondy, will there be something even… even more dangerous that Lord Voldemort… even more advanced at dark…dark magic, it just doesn't make sense, I'm afraid now… Blondy, help me!" For the second time in forever, I felt that I'm afraid, again, and I didn't feel embarrassed again, the only thing I felt was fear, fear all around me, cause me to breath hardly, no Rose Granger Weasly, you are strong, you are brave, you have to stand on your own, you have to, nobody else will be there, you need to believe in yourself! You can do it! "Freckles!" Blondy called me back from the terrible thoughts, I clean my thoughts, and asked the following question with an expression as calm as possible :"Blondy, did you still remembered the prediction that what danger we are facing?" "I should say I did, the prophecy mentioned that Hogwarts won't be safe forever, there were dark forces exists during the battle of Hogwarts, and there will still be now, but not obvious, they will try again to bring Voldemort back once again, but this time, whomever is the one bringing the dark lord back is going to use a different method: travel in time, so they will keep Voldemort alive through the battle of Hogwarts" after his explanation, I was shocked once more, he spoke something that doesn't belong to his age, more like an eleven years old, "Scorpius… oh no, Blondy, how did you know these things?" "my dad also works at the ministry of magic, and they discuss about these things everyday, he usually told me these stories, he told me to be a nice person… don't make the society against you…" suddenly, a few tears dropped from his bright blue eyes, "what happened… oh Blondy, don't be sad, I knew about your family, my mum is the ministry of magic, she told me everything, and so does my cousin Blacky, I and he felt bad for your family, even though your family members are death eaters, I don't think that the society should treat you guys like this, my mum tried to persuade everybody to take more care of the families which gave up on being death eaters, but… but they won't listen, they just don't listen" I said, and then I started to cry, my mom told everybody that friendship was the best way to solve problems, and I knew that it was always right, I was being bullied frequently when I was even smaller, because I didn't even know how to unit everybody, and I won't let that…that mistake happen again, friends must unite together to solve things, so does families, we should forgive your family, and the other families which gave up on being death eaters, even the dark mark on their skin will never be erased, but they can forget about being death eaters, their past is not today! Why can't the world just be open minded and united! Why!" I cried, and at the same time shocked about how I understood things happening, "Freckles, sit here" he pointed to the space next to him, I followed his instruction obediently, suddenly found that it's hard to ignore this boy's instructions, I sat down next to him, suddenly, I asked:" Blondy, how old are you?" then suddenly realized that if I'm too stupid to ask a question like this, but he didn't feel it's offended, he just answered gently "I just celebrated my eighth birthday, how about you Freckles?" "seven, almost eight" "good" he answered half-heartily, obviously, there's something he's struggling about, "what happened, Blondy, tell me, we are friends!" he looked at me passionately, even he's eight, there are so many things that you will never guessed out from those beautiful blue eyes, they are as deep as the lake, there are still so many things you need to discover from them, there was no more laughter from those beautiful eyes any more, there's only sorrow, "tell me everything, everything that bothers you" I said like a big sister comforting her little brother, "okay, Freckles, my grandma passed away last week, my grandma was a death eater too, but she meant so much to me, she must be the most gentle and interesting person in this world, she told me to devote my total faith in peace, she had enough of being death eaters and after the fall of Voldemort, she started to believe that keeping the world peace and eager to sacrifice for its good is much better than stay as an evil death eater and was used as a horse in return to receive protection from its master, it's just not the way of life, it's when your dignity started to loose… she was a great person", that's why my family moved here after her funeral, away from the manor, cause it was so painful, my dad can't handle it any more, it won't bring us any happiness…I… remembered what grandma told me these before her death: be a useful person, Scorpius, devoted to peace, devoted to dignity, don't be fool by the dark lord any more, he used us, he never truly valued us, believe in love Scorpius, believe in yourself, if you stand up bravely, you will be rewarded greatly, you will be my proudest grandson ever, don't…t let me down, my dearest grandson…" he can't bear the sorrow any more, he sank his head deeply into his arms, and cry to himself.

For a long moment, we didn't talk, I found that we kind of shared the same experiences from two different occasions, but being the son and grandson of the death eaters wasn't easy, not only dealing with such painful issues from their family but also from the society, that's how life teaches Scorpius Malfoy to be such an optimistic survivor and deep thinker, and my experiences were far less tragic comparing to his, I suddenly felt that it was so fortunate to live in a family with such a great honor. Later on, I introduced him the Blacky, and the three of us chatted happily, we passed two years together laughing away from sorrow, but then Blondy had to leave when I was nine, but he told us that we will meet each other again at Hogwarts, the school of witchcraft and wizardary, however, it was only then did I realized that how fortunate it is to unite friends together, but there's one thing we never realized on that unforgettable summer day until I'm on my last day of the first school year when I'm drinking my pumpkin juice and sitting at the Gryffindor table in the great hall while Blacky and Blondy were sitting on the Slytherin's: HOGWARTS WAS IN DANGER.


	4. The stormy argument in my brain

The first three Chapters are all flashbacks in Rose Weasly's life, when she was 7, now Rose Weasly is a 12 years old Gryffindor Girl and she's even crazier than the Rose that was 7, she gained more abilities throughout the five years (the abilities only boys interested in), but she still don't understand one thing, her magical feelings, even now she had her wand, and even her magic is the strongest in her year, she still don't understand the feeling of the blooming flower in her hand, but she later knows that if she gets to know the power within her name, and if she gets to know the real truth of friendship, she will be able to own a king of power that nobody ever owns, and with powerful magic within her, she defeated Lord Voldemort with the help of her friend and cousin: Scorpius Malfoy and Albus Potter, Throughout the mission, the three friends meet three other friends from a completely different world called Minegency/Minecraft, and they are: Alex, Steve and Herobrine, Alex is the braviest girl Rose had ever met, she fought dragons by herself and always win, her cousin Steve is smart, and extremely good at survival, while Herobrine, their best friend mine at underground every day, he lied that he love dark places but he was afraid to meet people because of his glowing eyes, but then the 5 other friends helped him to be more confident, Rose was always protected by her friends throughout her mission, and she was touched by the power of friendship, she realized that as long as friendship exists, no matters how the two worlds divided them, as long as they are united, there will be no longer trouble around them. (Enjoy!)

 **The stormy argument in my brain**

"Rose! Rose Weasly! Where is my bag! I need to head to my office immediately! Right now! It's going to be late… so I need to walk for five minutes, hopefully I will arrive at the bus stop on time, then bus… bus bus bus… oh yes ten minutes, so total fifteen minutes, oh thanks god" she mummed to herself "but Mum you said that you have a day off right?" "plan has changed darling, I received an urgent message from Headquarters, I must go there, now! Where is my bag, bag bag bag" while mum is finding her bag, I noticed that there's a piece of paper on the table next to a ripped envelope, I grab it secretly and read it to myself:

Dear Ms. Granger:

We need to inform you an unfortunate incident, this morning, 7:56, 7/9/2018, we found that the time turner was gone, and it didn't seem like somebody borrowed it away or someone from the ministry lost it, cause the time turner had never lost before, it seems like someone who is not from the ministry stole it away, and it could have been one member from the dark force stole it, and they must be planning something about bringing lord Voldemort back, please Ms. Granger come to the ministry as soon as possible, we are all expecting yours arrival.

Best regards

Allanon Edern

"no…no….no, the prophecy! It's true! The nightmare has returned, Voldemort is going to return, and I still have no idea who is going with me to the other world! I'm such a dumb!" I hiss, remembering Blondy's prophet, "I…I must tell Blacky! He is the only person I can rely to now, from now on I must solve everything by my own, fight by myself, I can't let mom put her mind on me, she need to concertrate on the disaster we are facing, and I, I'm going to find out who are the people I'm going to save the world with, but first, let me discuss it with Blacky, he might be willing to help me save the world!" as I think so, I carry my own bag with the letter stuffed inside and the bracelet of M, generous Blondy gave it to me as a gift, so that I will always remember him, well, I and him and Blacky were already best friends, we shared the same thought, same idea, we are totally united, but I think it's impossible for the three of us to be together on a mission, that would be so great, but it's so impossible, I don't know why, but I don't want the two most important people in my life to get hurt, and why the mission has to be me? I can't care much; I feel it's pretty silly to care about a thing that still considered as a prophet, but I doubt a bit when it's half true, the dark forces started their actions already, and all the things that Scorpius Malfoy predicted last year at Hogwarts was true, which made us have to believe in his, so I better prepare for this, and my cousin, Blacky, is the first person on my "talking list" "Yes, Rose Weasly, you do this, you gonna find your friends, tell them the truth" but how can I tell them a truth that even I daren't to believe, it's just so…so quick, so tragic, determination! Rose Determination! Where is your Gryffindor spirit? Where is your bravery! Okay, three, two, one, Let's go! I rush to my room, and use my fastest speed to put on my shorts and T-shirt which has ten shining letters on there: Gryffindor, for twelve years, I had never dressed in such a quick way, I put on my sunglasses to make me cooler and then I rushed through the door and kicked away on my fastest skateboard, I started to train for my skating skills since I was five, and now I was twelve, so I can control it very well, my skateboard is fast, so after two minutes, I arrived.

"What! That's impossible! My dad defeated him already…" "Al I already told you that he will return someday!" uncle Harry snarled at him, then he turn to me and said "Rosie, I think what Scorpius said to you five years ago is not a prophet anymore" "But uncle Harry I trusted him…" "It's a reality" he said in a quiet voice, uncle Harry is an auror, if he said something is true, it will be true, he never missed, he has a special connection with lord Voldemort since his parents get killed, we all believe in him, but this time I hesitate, just think of it, let a kid of twelve with two of her best friend to save the whole magical world! For me that sounds more like fairytales, but staring straight into Uncle Harry's eyes, I know that he is serious, "Uncle Harry, I'm still a twelve years old, I can't do anything great!" "Oh come on Freckles! My dad already started to play with snakes at your age! Ha ha ha!" "this is serious Albus Potter! Watch your mouth! "Uncle Harry warned "oops, sorry dad" "Rosie, your magic is the most powerful one in your year, you can even perform some spells that nobody can perform at your age, this is an amazing job for a second year, and we all believe that you can do it" Uncle Harry said to me, "come on, Rose Weasly, you can do it, you are a Gryffindor!" "but we need to wait and see" said uncle Harry, "Uncle Harry, what do you mean? I don't understand?" "your mission has not come, but it will sure come, cause we are not sure what the dark forces will use the time turner to do with us, they can do things far worse than just bring Voldemort back, all we need to do now is to prepare, because the power of the dark magic is stronger than before, I can feel it right now, because I a tiny part of him, we can share thoughts at the same time, so if you need help from me Rosie, my door is always opened." "thanks uncle Harry" "you're welcome, I really need to leave now, your mom and I are leaving together!" ""bye uncle Harry" I said, "Bye dad" Blacky waved, "bye sugar cues!" he leaved a pale smile and run up to catch up with mum, I stayed with my cousin, I stare into his pale green eyes and he stare into mines bright blue ones, we stare like this for nearly five minutes, then he said something that I can't stand:" freckles, if dad's prediction is really true, I'm with you."


	5. Scorpius teleprotronus incident

**Scorpius's telepatronus incident**

 **(short chapter… well depands)**

"we… we got to inform Blondy! As soon as possible!" Blacky started to run around the room as crazy as a horse" finding his telephone, "why don't you just send an owl to him?" I suggest, "No! never, his mom and dad will find out, they might think that they owned telecommunication office money again!" "OMG Albus they never use those kind of things! And by the way, Scorpius didn't have a phone" "C mon! he's thirteen and he still didn't have a cell phone?" "you know he never use one, maybe only people like you own phones at such a young age!" "I'm not young okay! I'm twelve!" "and I'm twelve too, how you explain that, Blacky?" I stare at my cousin, straight into his awkward emerald color eyes, finally, he give up "Fine, whatever float to you boat" he snarled, I jeered, Slytherin wanna have a tongue lashing competition with Gryffindor? They better give up! Muhahahahaha.

"Blacky, I have a brilliant idea!" "what idea" he ask, it's time for EXPECTO PATRONUM time!" "Yes!" he answer, "but don't get caught! We are not allowed to perform magic outside the school!" "deal!". I need to explain what are we are talking about, we practiced the Patronus charm last year in Hogwarts and we mastered the two ways of using a patronus: to get rid of the dementors and to communicate with each other through far distances, we are using method number 2.

"So Blacky, Three, Two, One Expecto Patronus!" we shout out loud together, and two bunch of white smoky fog rise from our wands, then the fogs start to form animal shapes, mine's a dolphin, while Blacky's a Hippogriff, we send out our patronus, and wait for a few minutes for it to reach the Malfoy manor, and I called:"Blondy, are you home?" so then my dolphin can speak as my own sound, it sounds weird, but that's the own way we can drive his attention as soon as possible, he's usually lazy, only patronus can cleer him up, I wait for a few seconds, without getting an answer, I ask again, "Scorpius! Do you have time for a chat?" but the only answer is Blacky's dramatic acting: "of couse not! I beauty sleeping now! AHHHHH so comfortable" and as he's acting, he's copying Blondy's sound which sounds hilarious when he is copying, I tried my best to make my expression serious, but at last, I'm howling with laughter, my laugh is so sharp that it sounds like my dolphin is screaming, but I suddenly realized how serious our situation is, it's not the time for me to laugh! I stand up, and talk to my cousin harshly:"Albus Potter, if you joke once more at this moment, all I need to do is to make sure you won't be able to talk for the rest of your life!" "okay" "we are going to call Scorpius together this time, don't you even dare to create troubles!" "yes!" he said obediently, "three, two, one, SCORPIUS MALFOY, ARE YOU HOME OR NOT!" suddenly, a bunch of smoke burst in from the wall, and form the shape of a threstral, and we heard a familiar voice explode from the foggy creature's mouth:" SHUT UP I'M TAKING A BATH!"

Seriously? While we were crying out as hard as we could, Scropius Hyperion Malfoy… he was taking a bath? This is just so weird! Without his exploding voice, I really thought that he's still sleeping, at two o'clock in the afternoon.


	6. Blondy's request

**Blondy's request**

"Blondy! I'm waiting! Get your butt over here!" I hiss to the other side with my dolphin patronus, "wait! I… I'm still in the bathroom!" "Oh you addicted to the bathroom! hahaha!" Blacky added, sometimes I just can't understand the two boys, why sometimes, they seemed to be so grown up, and sometimes, they just acted like Libio, my little brother? Next time I rather to call Scorpius my brother, yes, zis name must be used! I must call him brother, maybe big brother? Or little brother? Or maybe weird brother? I don't even wanna think of something like this, never mind, I will call him brother! I will! I will do that! That will be soooooooooooooo funny, wait… Rose Weasly, don't you joke your friend! Don't you dare! OMG Rose Weasly, what happened to you today? Concentrate! Why can't you concentrate, why can't you! Why you started to think something irrelevant when there's so many people in this world that's still in trouble! Concentrate! Scorpius! Blondy! Scorpius! Why can't you just answer! I know you are there! Your friends are still waiting for you at the end of another world! I felt desperate, why at this moment, this desperate moment, my two friends are acted like they don't care, do they really care about this disaster, do they really care about what am I thinking, do they really want to be friends with me anyway… probably not, with all these desperations in my mind, I felt that the whole world are against me, and I'm fighting all on my own, I can't control myself any more, and my tears explode in all a sudden, I seldom cry, I hate crying in front of my friends, but I can't held the depression any more, that I have to explode them, hearing my cry, Blacky turn shocked immidiently and said:" sorry Freckles! I shouldn't joke that much in this situation, I'm sorry!" then he calls to Blondy with his Patronus": Scorpius, stop wasting time, Freckles cried! Because of us! Come back! We really have an urgent issue to solve! Please, even just five minutes!" at once, the threstral appears again and Blondy's voice ring again:" why she cried? Something wrong? Something wrong? Freckles?" "something deadly wrong, Scorpius Malfoy" I said in a hatred voice, "and I suggest that we should say each other's real name at this moment, because it's dead serious, hope you don't mind" "Of course I don't mind, but what's so serious, Freckles… wait no, Rose" but before I can answer, Albus get the opportunity:" Hogwarts is in danger! Scorpius, and we need you to discuss about it!" "and we finally get the opportunity to" I said in a serious attitude, "so what something that is so serious that can put Hogwarts into danger, nothing can beat Hogwarts's power…" "except one thing" I hinted him, "you mean Voldemort? You are such a joker Rose, Voldemort died thirty-one years ago! He can't be back! He was killed by your uncle already! His action was considered an epic failure!" Scorpius said in a voice full of laughter "this is deadly serious brother Scorpius" I tell him, while thinking about my "brother" plan, "you called me what?" the threstral said in a surprised manner, "brother, Scorpius, we need to be united, Albus is my cousin, and you are my brother now, but it's not the name which keep us united, it's the spirit, just pretended we are a family now and family always need to be united!" "so that means I can call you my little sister?" Scorpius asked in a delightful voice, "totally, you can call me whatever you want, but you must promise me something, Big brother!" "anything" he promised, "don't be depressed about your family because of the return of the dark lord, they won't rejoin him, your father is a member of the ministry, my mom trusts your dad, be brave, standup tall, my mom won't let your family get more sorrow, because she believes that your dad will change, believe me, she will bring us salvation, she is great, trust your family, brother Scorpius" "I promise you Rosie" "and what the hell that name is coming from?" "I can call you whatever I want, can't I?" he said in a timid manner, "of course you can" I said generously, Scorpius is a boy that you just can't say no to.

"Scorpius, this morning, my mom received an urgent letter from the Headquarters saying that the only time turner in this magical world had lost, and the ministry believes that it must be someone from the dark forces stole it, and if that so, we are in a tremendous trouble!" "Freckles… Rose, what on Earth is that tremendous, just a loss of a time turner! Not a big deal!" "you are such an idot!" I hiss to him, "so I suppose that you forgot about the prophecy, hum?" the gently foggy winged creature fell silent, and after a while, he said: "what's the smell of that letter?" "well… it smells like firewood burning" I said in confusion, wondering why he wants to know the smell of the letter, "send me that letter, this is definitely not a letter from the headquarters, I have a really bad feeling about this letter, you must send me this letter with your owl, Albus, right now, I need it urgently, tonight, at eight o'clock, I will be at your house!" he said these few words quickly, "but then my parents will be at home, so will Albus's!" I said, "Freckles, believe me, they won't, so will my parents, they also work at the ministry of magic, they also leaved this morning" the few words fad away and the blondy boy says no more, but I still have thousands of question mark in my mind, if it's not from the headquarters, where does it belongs to? But when I notice that the foggy creature has faded away into a smoky cloud, I know that I still need to wait for six more hours to get the answer. Why Blondy's voice sounds so terrifying, did he know something about this, and how does the smell gonna do with it? Can he predict things? I guess I will get to know the mystery tonight.


	7. Twelve o'clock Midnight

I decided to use everyone's real name in this chapter just because this chapter is serious and tragic. And I copy some ideas from Scorpius and Rose(A forbidden love) by HP forever, just pretend that it's another adventurous version, hope if everybody don't mind…

 **Twelve o'clock Midnight**

Scorpius was right, nobody came back for us, me and Albus, the whole house was deserted, it's six o'clock, and normally our parents will be back at that this time, the whole Weasly house is deserted, I pick up my ten years old brother from my home to the Potter house, where my cousins live, and Albus's big brother and little sister, James, Hugo and Lily are sitting on the sofa playing the wizard chess while I and Albus are cooking in the kitchen, "James is so lazy, he's always the one sitting on the sofa while I'm the one cooking!" Albus protests, "never mind, you have your cousin this time!" I comfort him, and he change the topic:" Rosie, something must have happened to our parents, they never missed the seven o'clock bell!" he said moodily while his eyes pin on the clock on the wall, "what happened to them" he whispers to himself, "oh Albus don't be sad! They are going to be okay! Maybe their meeting is overtime!" "No! Scorpius said that they won't return, I mostly afraid that they will do something to our parents, Scorpius's too!" "trust me Albus, they will be fine, they will." I pat his head and try to be a big sister, cause I'm bigger than him, but my heart is thinking something else, it already sank deeply into the ocean of desperation, and I'm totally lost in this world, yesterday, we were still running and shouting recklessly on the fields, and I can't believe that the disaster came so quickly, in a speed that we had never expected, how am I going to face this dark world on my own, I start to gain a strong desire of meeting Scorpius as quick as possible, he's my friend, and now even my "brother", without him, there's something that I and Albus can't fill in our friendship, he's one of the most important people in my life, because I can't meet him every day, he lives in the Malfoy manor far away, fortunately, he will arrive after twenty minutes! Yes! Finally, "Albus, let's carry on our cooking job, Scorpius is going to join us tonight, I'll make him stay, and we will find everything together!" "yes! Rosie!" "everything is going to fine, with you and him, we are going to unite forever…" "Rose…" "we are going to find out what happened to our and Scorpius's parents…" "Rose…" "and nothing is going to break our friendship!" "Rose Weasly!" "what!" "The food… they burned already!"

I heard someone knocking on the door right after eight o'clock, I run to open it, and just as he kept his promise, Scorpius Malfoy stand there, and show up his face with a greeting huge teethful smile:" Hi Rosie!"he greet me, I greet back "it's soooooooo lucky you are here, we are all waiting for you!" "Scorpius? What are you doing here, did your parents know?" Lily ask, "Lily look, what are you talking about, Scorpius is going to stay with us tonight! Definitely!" Hugo shout in an explosive manner, but his dramatic action was destroyed by James, he said: "Scorpius if you stay, I'm going to let you sleep my bed!" suddenly, Albus rush up and give him a bone crashing hug which make Scorpius fall, and in one sudden, the room is howling with laughter, this is the first time I feel warmth since the disaster happened, and my magical feelings bloom again, I can even feel fire coming from my empty hand, which shock me a bit, I can't just perform magic without a wand! But this time, I know something about my true magic, not from the wand, but from my heart, the friendship in this room is so strong that I can feel my magic inside my heart is blooming! It's really blooming! Like a flower, just like a rose! But when the room fell silence again, the feelings has gone away.

Scorpius said "umm guys, I brought somebody you never knew today, hope you don't mind, then he turn back and talk to someone that seems to hide away from us, and then a little girl about the same age as Hugo and Lily walk in, she has blond hair exactly like Scorpius, "Hi… my name is Serephina… and… my brother is awesome…I'm ew… ten… I love Gryffindor!" "OMG! I'm ten two! I'm starting next year!" Hugo shout in excitement, "Me too! Woohoo come on future witch and wizards! Let's get this party started!"Lily add "wow! It is going to be so fun!" Serephina joined in this excitement tone! I and Albus and Scorpius shout almost at the same time:" stop it youngs! We are here to deal with important issues! Not pillow fights!" "ooo! Pillow fights! Why don't you play with us! Brother?" Serephina ask happily, "I can't, I'm sorry Seri, but I can't, I have issues to…" "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Scorpius was abrupt by a scream from Albus, with a pillow right on his face, he pull the pillow off furiously and find James lying on the sofa howling with laughter and saying;" Albus pillow face Albus pillow face! Lalalalalalalala!" "HOW DARE YOU ATTACK YOUR LITTLE BROTHER! ILLEGAL, I'M GOING TO TELL AUNT HERMIONE!" and then, he throw the pillow back furiously, which hit James's stomach, and that's how I watch a pillow fight get started, Scorpius joined after he get hit by Hugo and I joined after I get hit by Albus, we went crazy for almost an hour before returning to normal person, and we are all getting tired, I start to get serious again, and the questions are still ringing in my head, I must find out the origin, I must ask Scorpius everything he knows, that's the best way of getting to know our strategy of the mission we are facing in the future.

"Scorpius, I want to ask you some questions and I want to answer them honestly, I said in a serious voice" "what?" He asks breathlessly, "why you said that the letter my mom received this morning is not from the headquarters? Something went wrong?" "Yes! It went completely wrong! Our parents will never comeback anymore" "what is that supposed to mean?" "they were kidnapped!" "what!" I scream and the whole room felt silent, "I forgot to tell you Rosie, I'm too concentrate on the pillow fight!" "who kidnapped them! They are going to pay back! I'm going to kill them! I'm going to! I am going to!" I scream and tears already streaming down my face, why the ministry didn't fight back? Why our parents didn't? why? What magic caused them to be so weak? I will never get to see my parents again, my brain is a mess, I hide my face in my hand, and cried silently, mom, dad, I will take my revenge, uncle Harry, aunt Ginny, I won't let you down! I will save this world, with my friend! with my magic! I will do it! "Rosie, Rosie… don't cry, I haven't explained it all!" Scorpius held my face gently up and wipe my tears away, then he continues:" they used the time turner and took them all back in time and leave there, nobody can save them there!" "then how you know all about these?" "you all know that my dad was a death eater right, he works at the ministry in order to prove how sorry he was, then my mom joined, when I'm awake this morning, they are already gone, and left me a paper, saying that he and mom left, then you guys call me, and I knew all about this." "then why you want me to smell the letter? Don't your dad receive one too?" "no he didn't" "why?" "cause he was a death eater once, and they use paper that smells like fire wood to write letters, this is one of the biggest characteristic of death eater's letters, and second, the owls they use to send the letters all have a black tail tip, did you see the black tail tip?" "I did!" Albus calls out, "so, you mean that, the person that sent our parents the letters are not someone from Headquarters, but someone from the dark force, a death eater right?" "exactly, my dad didn't receive one because he will identify the paper, they just call him at his telephone, but he didn't identify the voice is coming from a death eater" "how you know everything so clearly?" Albus ask, "I found a secret chamber in my house, and it will show whatever my father is doing" Scorpius said calmly, and I saw everything happened, I saw how he get caught and how the large group of death eaters stun them, and they called someone called princess Delphini, and when she showed up, everyone bound at her, then she told them to send all the members of ministry back in time, and my parents were in there, I was so terrified, that's why I and my sister are here." "guys, we are in trouble now, there's no ministry, so there's nobody to protect the magical world, and Hogwarts will be their final target, we must try our best to save the world!" "how? Expecting a bunch of kids to save the world?" James said hopelessly "so you surrendered, before we ever get started!"Albus ask "I didn't surrender! I just think that we are impossible to save the world!" he protest, "and by the way" he add, "the teachers will solve the problem!" "everything is different, James!" Albus snarl, the death eaters have the time turner, they can bring us to any period! And by the way, who is that Delphini you are talking about Scorpius?" "well I only know that she told the death eaters one thing: I'm going to bring my father back, I'm confused, what is she taking about?" "OMG! Scorpius! You don't know what is she talking about? Do you even know that what the death eaters are trying to achieve with doing such an act?" "bring the dark lord back! Wait! She is lord Voldemort's daughter! No… this is bad, I heard from my dad that her magic is extremely powerful, she has the power to assume the dementors, and… and she can create lightning with bare hand!" "but we have each other Scorpius, with our friendship, we can go through everything right Albus!" "yes! We will stand forever! And never fade away!" "we will show the world that we are still standing, no matter how helpless we are!" I said, "and Scorpius, do you know a spell that can show us that what are we going to face in the future?" "according to a prophet, I heard that there's only one person in our generation has a special ability, and she's the first one, whoever has that special ability, will be extremely powerful, but only if the person truly understand the power of friendship, she will master it, but if her heart is covered with shadow and darkness, she will bring darkness to the whole world, the magic she owns will affect the whole world" I suddenly fell strange, and some flash backs rush straight my head, there are a few times, I felt dejected and sad, and it rain immediately, and when I turn happy, the sun came out in a sudden, that's really weird, but I got a strange feeling in my mind: I am that person! No, it can't be possible, all those things happened might just happened suddenly, it can't be magic, "there's no magic that can control weather, or people's heart! That will be terrible!" I said to Scorpius, "I only said that she will bring darkness to the world! Not controlling people's heart!" he said, "and the feeling of owning that magic is strange, it feels like a flower blooming when your heart is full of warmth" He said seriously, and I think I'm right, when I feel the friendship is next to me, I just have that strange feeling, it seems like the only key to my magic is friendship, and this magic, will be the most powerful magic in the whole magical world, but how can I find it? "this kind of magic will create history, and it will show us the future" it will show us the future! These word are ringing in my head, and I know that at this time, I must as least try to use my magic, because I need to know in the future, what will happen to this world, and how am I supposed to do, without thinking, I said:" maybe I can try." Everyone gasp, and in a second, they all focused on me, which make me very embarrass, but I gain my confidence soon, and I say:" I think I can perform this magic, cause I feel that I must save this world!" "sister, it's too dangerous!" "let her try." Said a quiet Scorpius, "she's on the prophet, I think we can believe in her!" "believe in her what! Scorpius are you out of your mind! She's my cousin! What if she get into danger!" James scream, "Rose! Sister Rose! Don't go on the missing! You will get killed! You will!"said a crying Hugo, and then Lily start to cry too: "Rose! You are my big cousin sister! I love you so much! I can't let you go on the mission! I can't! what will I do without you!" "guys, it will be okay!" I said gently, "I have to say no to you all because it's not because I want to go, it's because I have to go, Scorpius, I think the person you are talking about is me, I have the blooming feelings you mentioned, and nobody else in my life can be more important than my friends, you all, you all taught me so more, that I love you all so much that I can't let you stop me, because if I gave up my mission, Voldemort will come and kill us all, I can't let you all get killed, I must sacrifice myself, because only if I do that, you guys will be safe, I can't lost you forever like I lost my parents, I must pay it forward, if I gave up this opportunity, then our parents will never get back, and the world will never be peace without the ministry, what do you guys think!" "Rose, we can't lost you, you are important to us all, if you are going, I'm going with you!" Albus said, "Rose, I must go with you too." "Scorpius you can't, Albus, it's too dangerous, I rather to go with two I don't know, because it hurt me more when you two are in a situation with me that is extremely dangerous, I feel guilty!" "we won't let you to face it all alone Rosie" Scorpius said passionately, "And we- won't let you to kick those enemies' butt all by yourself, that's so unfair!" Albus joke again! "Albus, seriously!" Scorpius said and slap his hand on his face, "Scorpius, I can't…" "Rose, you have to understand, you won't achieve without your friends, you think that you can fight everything all by yourself but you can't, your magic you have now won't be strong enough!" "yours either! I have the strongest magic in our year!" "you won't have it outside!" "yes I will, I have my secret magic!" "are you sure that person is you! Rosie?" Scorpius ask in disbelief, "trust me, I have it, and can I try to use it! please!" "I believe you can" he said, taking one of my hand and lead me to the clock on the wall, "after five minutes, it's twelve, it midnight, you will try your best to produce your magic, and shoot it on this piece of paper, it will show you the future you and the future Hogwarts, but only you can see it this time, and everybody will see it later when your magic is stronger." "okay, but I'm not sure if I can do it or not…" "focus your mind on a memory that touched you the most about friendship, then you might find something happening" "I'm scared… Scorpius, I don't know what's gonna happen to me in the future, I might die!" I said in a low voice, so only I and Scorpius can hear it, "trust me, you won't, you are my best friend, if we united, we won't be defeat, and nothing will harm you." He said and then he hug me tightly, I feel so touched, so warm, I never received a hug from anyone else in my life before, and no feelings before is more stronger than this one, I stay in his arm and finding my tears already streaming down my face, but not the tears of sorrow, but the tears of happiness, and I look up and find out that the blondy boy is crying as happily as I am, and I was shocked, he never cried before! Never! This is the power of friendship, and our feelings towards each other told us this, FRIENDSHIP FRIENDSHIP FRIENDSHIP, the salvation in the difficulties, I can feel my magic so strongly that I must shoot it out now! Right now! "Ten, Nine, Eight, Seven, Six, five, Four, Three, Two, One, Aca-do-do-oooo-!" I don't know what the hell I'm saying but at that time, I feel my magic burst from my hands without a wand and shoot directly to the letter, and I feel the whole living room is floating in the air by now, and then, I enter another world.

"Scorpius, I'm going to get water, you are going to mine with Briny and Albus, go and cut more oak wood back!" "why! Why every time you said so and that's so, you are not the boss! Rose Weasly!" Albus shout disgruntledly, "and why I need to mine, It's so dark! Rose!" "shut up you two! Acadodoooo!" I shout and a bunch a black terrifying light busted from my hand, and the two are now surrounding by black void ropes around their body, I raise my hand and lift them up, then I laughed a terrifying laugh, "this is your punishment, I don't need any friends! Who cared about friends when you can have the whole world under my control! Hahahahahhaha! I'm going right back and get rid of that Voldemort! And get rid of everyone that stand in your way! Hahahahahahahahahamuhahahahahaha! I am going to be the ruler of both Mingency and the Magical world! This is so facinating!" "you can't!" Scorpius said weakly, "WHY!" I asked, he said: "your heart is covering with dark shadows now! You can't make the world a better place!" then Albus added hopelessly: "you promised that you are going to change the world, make it better, you forget it! The prophecy was wrong, they shouldn't assign you to play such a big part, it only makes you turned into a demon even worse than lord Voldemort, it only makes you turned power hungry, you betrayed everyone, your mother, your father, your uncle and aunt, how can you betray us, Rose, you used to be my best cousin, and now, enemy, you changed completely, you turned terrifying, I never wish I had a cousin like this, like you, you make our family ashamed, you are not the old Rose anymore!" "HOW DARE YOU!" I scream and released the rope that is around him, he fell straight to the floor, without any protest, at last, he lands with his back touching the floor, "Albus!" Scorpius scream in desperation, I laugh again, and release Scorpius as well, he stands on his feet and look at me with hatred, then he said these few words that cause I would never believe by ears:" I wish I would just let that car bump you to death that day we met on the street!" he explode these few words and then nothing more, he keep shaking my cousin, obviously, my cousin didn't die, but deep in his heart, he did.

Then everything changes, I'm still in the Potter living room, staring towards the death eater letter, but my heart broke already, it broke deeply, and since the first second I return to this room from the tragic adventure, I promise to me that I will never go on the mission, never ever, I don't want to hurt my friends anymore, and I believe that, hide will prevent me from getting myself out of that demon's control, and it will also prevent me from hurting my love ones furthermore, but deeply in my heart, there's a lonely voice singing a different song…


	8. Never holding me back

**Never holding me back**

I raise my head up, with tears in my eyes, "fortunately, I'm back!" I think, but then a loud noise of bowl crashing makes me gasp, "Albus, I had enough of this, I don't want to go there and I don't want to pack anymore! I want to be back to Hogwarts!" said an angry voice, I raise my head up, and find another me, standing there with the broken bowl on the floor, a feeling tells me that I'm still in the future, "what do you expecting me to do! I must pack! We are going on that mission! Right now!" he said, "I am not! I won't harm my friends!" "do you think the future you you seen that night will be there for you? No! it won't! as long you love us, your friends!" "No!" the future me snarl, "what if I turned in to her! The world will be dumbed!" "the only way the world will be destroyed is that we leave without you, we need you to complete this mission!" "no! I only want to tell professor McGonagall that it's a mistake she choose me to be on this mission with you! Without me, you will complete this mission quicker with Scorpius!" "I don't care" he said and drag the future me to the door, "let me go!" the future me scream, but Albus is stronger, and he drag her away, and she protest, but there's no use, when their footsteps fade away, I quickly said:" Acadodoooo", then everything spin, spin, and then, everything is still, absolutely still…

I wake up, and see lots of eyes staring down at me with sympathetic, I just realize I'm home, sweet home, wait, it's not my home, it's Potter's home, and the nightmare is still happening, OMG! This is bad this is bad! I stand up in a sudden and tears pouring down my face like waterfall, "what's up! Rosie! Talk, I'm here! Everything is fine! Everything is fine! Please, don't cry! What happened!" Scorpius ask in a anxious way, "Scorpius! Albus! I don't want to lose you! You are my friends! I'd never find another friend like you two! Don't leave me!" I can't think anymore, all I can do is to cry loudly in Scorpius's arms while hugging both him and my dearest cousin, I have been through a lot of sorrow moments, but none of the moments is more painful than this one, I been seeing the future, and I also been seeing I'm breaking up with them in the future, how can I break up with my friends that have been caring me through times! How can I do that! We are not friends anymore in the future! Not any more! No! Scorpius! Albus! I can't live without you! I don't care how powerful I will be, I just want to stay with you guys! Forever! I can't do that! How can I say something that painful! I can't! "I will never! Ever go on this mission again! Again! I will only lose you, both of you! Only if I give up on this mission, I can have you guys forever!" I said in a crying tone, but with any single word pronounced seriously, in that case, they will know I'm not joking, "Rosie, don't think like that!" Scorpius said to me gently, I can say that he is trying his best to keep his tears from running out, because he knows that if he cries, then that will only make me getting worse, "you better talk to her privately, tell her the thing you forgot to tell her." Albus said quietly, "okay…" "I will stay here, and take care of these three little guys" he said and point to Lily, Serephina and Hugo, they were already sleeping in their dreams, Scorpius kiss on his sister's forehead, and then he said quietly to me:" where should we go?" "on…on the… the balcony!... in Albus's room." I said to him, cause Albus's balcony is my favorite place to go, and I can see my house from there, we climb two groups of stairs and finally reached the top, I rush to the balcony and stare down, the night is extremely beautiful, and the full moon above us is too bright that it lights up the whole balcony, and it also light my short red hair, also Scorpius's blond yellow ones, "beautiful right! What a night… but it's gonna end soon…" "Rose, what are you talking about! Did you see something in the future? Did some of us die" "no, even worse" "what!" "we broke up!" Scorpius said nothing, but staring at the fireflies in the air, "it's all my fault, I get power hungry, because I get so much power, and then the future me started to create dark magic, so powerful that I almost killed Albus, and then you said something I will never believe!" "what did I said" "you said… you said" I try not to let my tears getting out again, "you said that you wish that you didn't stop that…that car from bumping …me to death…" my tears start rolling down my face again, "that's ridiculous! How can say something like that! I'm turning… I'm a demon! I'm out of my mind!" Scorpius said in a sorrow way, "Albus too, he said that I ashamed my family, and he lost his hope on me, he never did that before!" "he turned as dark as you, and so does me, that's friendship! If you hurt someone you loved the most, they will turn to be dark too, do you understand why I said that you can make everybody dark too? Rosie?" "yes Scorpius, I never expected that friendship can lead to such a situation!" "because you didn't appreciate it, but let's start it again, appreciate, then we won't break up!" "but the future said so, we can't change the future!" I said sadly, "let me tell you something Rosie" Scorpius put one of his arm on my shoulder, he is still that friendly, still that easy going, time never changed him, and I still feel that I'm so short when I'm standing with him, which is something weird, I am the tallest kid in the Potter-Weasly family, even taller than James, and now I'm feeling that I'm so short when I'm standing with Scorpius, he whisper to me:" the paper, I forgot to tell you, it has a secret that only death eaters know, my dad told me about it when I'm younger, it will show you your darkest, most ambitious thought in your heart, but if we are together, we will be able to prevent it, all you see is not true, it's a spell that performed by a death eater, he did so because he knows that you are the one who can bring disaster to the dark force, so they wanted to start you off by a totally surrender, and they put this spell on your mom's letter, because they predicted that you will perform a future revealing spell and that is the chance to take you down." Scorpius said firmly, "how do you know! "I know a lot about death eaters, I learnt them from my dad, and I know everything about the death eater's goal now, they are trying to get you! They want to get you before your magic grow stronger, and then you won't be able to go on the mission, then the dark lord will return and dominant this whole world! They are sly! Aren't they!" "then we fight! I know how to perform a disarming spell." "that's not enough! Now Rose Weasly, you better do what I say, because school start next week, so tomorrow we are all going to buy supplies at the Diagon Valley!" "what! How can the whole Summer holiday end so fast!" "you will never expect it! you know why they ended the holidays?" "this might have something to do with the ministry?" "yes! A lot of student's parents are working at the ministry of magic, now the whole ministry is gone, all the students must return to school and past the rest of the holiday at school, I just read these information this afternoon, and I think you need to keep yourself down before you have that freaking magic to protect yourself, and the school!" Scorpius hissed, "sorry… Scorpius, I'm sorry to everyone" "it's not your fault, Rosie, you are my best friend, I love your braveness, and reckless, I won't let you to face that mission on your own, I'm going with you, I can't let you get hurt" "thank you Scorpius!" "you are welcome! You can do whatever you want to me, but we will never break up, and so does Albus, you have no idea how much he loves you, he never thinks that you let him down, you need to give him more support okay?" "okay, Scorpius, you need to know that I love my cousin too, but sometimes he is just a bit too clumsy" "you did too! Rosie! We can all fix our problems, as long as it can keep our friendship!" "yes! Let's keep it forever! Friends together, heart forever!"

I just noticed that the moon has never been brighter than this before…


	9. Diagon Alley

The same as the previous two chapters

 **Diagon Valley**

I, Albus, Scorpius, James, Hugo, Serephina, and Lily are on our way to the Diagon Valley, the trembling train is running between the hills and across the rivers, I, Albus and Scorpius are sitting shoulder by shoulder, while Hugo, Lily and Serephina are sitting on the opposite, James went to get drinks already, and there is no sign of him coming back, I am the first person to break the silent: "when will we arrive? Guys?" "fifteen more minutes" said Albus, "what's up?" "nothing…I am just a bit sick, I ate too much this morning" "just hang on a bit okay, Rosie? You are tough!" "thank you Albus, I'm still worry, what if I broke up with you two, I already lost my parents! I can't lost you too" "Rose, so do me! I lost my parents, and what can what we do now? We have to promise them that we are not the past us, we have to prove them what we can do! We must fight back! Especially you! Rose! You can't let the whole world down!" "I won't Scorpius, I can't sacrifice the world! No matter what danger we are facing, we must move on!" "that's my Rosie! Wait I mean you are you and I am me… hahaha, I'm a little weird today!" Scorpius laugh in an embarrass mood, I laugh back, and Albus is just staring at us, without laughter, but there's a kind of proudness in his eyes, and I wink at him, he winks back, "NEXT STOP! DIAGON VALLEY!" "guys we are here" Scorpius cried and we are off again, "this is fascinating isn't it! brother!" Lily scream, "yes, my dear sister, and you will soon get to know how beautiful and mysterious it is" Albus smiles at him, and she smile back, "sister Rose, what is Diagon Valley going to look like?" "let me tell you one thing" I said gently to my brother, "there is one place that you must visit in your entire life, and that is the Diagon valley, the start of the wizarding world, selling any kinds of magical things that you would never expected to have, like a wand, or a broom…" "sister, why I can't have magical powers like you?" "no one knows, it's not my decision, right Hugo?" "yes sister" my young brother agree and does not say another word again, so I turn to Albus and Scorpius to talk, but then, Albus said: "oops guys! I have to go to the bathroom" and there he goes, "Rose, can I have a quick word with you" Scorpius ask, "sure, but be fast, we are going to arrive soon, I'm not expecting a long discussion!" I said, "sure, I will just make it simple, so you remember the things I told you yesterday?" "yes, what's up?" "you are facing an extremely dangerous dark force organization; you shouldn't be too attractive to the others in the town so you won't get yourself into trouble!" "and how did you know I am facing trouble or not?" "because of the spies! They will dive into the huge mob of people around us, if they spy you, you are in a great trouble! Girl!" "what the hell will spies do in such a huge mob of people!" I ask, start to feel irritated about Scorpius keep repeating the same topic, "they are from the dark force, they are death eater spies! They will tell the other death eaters to keep an eye on you, and if that so, you are in a total dangerous situation!" Scorpius said seriously, "and what the hell does it matter you!" I hiss, Scorpius stares at me, innocently, he doesn't know what drives me so mad, "it matters me… because you are my friend, and you will always be" he said with sadness, I was suddenly shocked, I teared our friendship, again! And Scorpius… he tolerated me, he tries not to break the friendship, I suddenly found that there are so much to learn from this Slytherin boy right now, and I feel the guilty is spreading in me quickly, "I'm so sorry Scorpius, I shouldn't be so irritating, I'm a bit quick tempered today, sorry" "never mind, we all make mistakes! Right?" he gives a little laugh, and I feel so much better now.

We are finally here, at the greatest town of the whole wizarding world, the Diagon Valley, I can't use a town to describe it any more, it's more like a city, an ancient city, with old shops and apartments locating at the two sides of the street, "HEY GUYS! THESE ARE GREAT STRUCTURES! I'M GOING TO BUY MY THINGS! SEE YOU LATER ON THE TRAIN! YEAH EVERYBODY! LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" James appears from nowhere and as he shouts, he disappears into the huge mob of people, "James wait!" I call after him, but there's no sign of him now, "what are we supposed to do! He won't remember where is the train station!" "calm down! Rose, he knows what to do! Come on, there's only six of us now, I'll get some ice cream!" "Yeah! I want pumpkin flavor!" Lily scream, "so does me! I want ice cream too! Shall we go with Lily please please please!" Serephina beg, "sure, better take you around here, you've got to know these places!" Scorpius said, "and are you coming Rose?" "yeah! I will be there! I need to go and get something, take Hugo with you!" I said secretly, "sure, come on Hugo!" "okay, sister, be back soon! We will be waiting for you at the ice cream shop!" "okay!" "and try not to draw too much attention!" Scorpius's voice ring behind me, "okay! "I reply, and then sneak into the noisy group of people, "I am going to get a surprise for Hugo! Tomorrow is his birthday, I have been saving galleons to buy a pet for him, and today is the big day!" I thought as I pass through the people, I have been spending nearly an hour to discover his favorite animal the day before yesterday, and he said that his favorite animal is a trestral, as same as the patronus of Scorpius, and it's not surprising, because he can see them, he has been experiencing the death of one of his young friends, and it was so miserable that can't be mentioned, and I couldn't possibly buy a threstral for him! Those are rare magical creatures, and so does Albus's hippogriff, he owned the patronus because his dad has one called Beackbuck, and then his give it to his Godfather latterly, and I couldn't get a hippogriff either, they are highly self-protected animals, and they are rare too, you can only own get smaller pets, well, Hogwarts change rules now, you can bring whatever pet you want to bring to Hogwarts, as long as they don't destroy anything in the common room, which is a good news, actually, I want to have a pet too, but I have my dolphin already, so I think that's not a big deal! I enter the pet shop, and suddenly, I find something is catching my eyes, and I move my curious eyes on them, and then, I transfixed, DRAGONS! Different types of dragons! Is it legal to have a dragon pet? Probably not, but I really want to buy one as a pet for my brother, I have to ask for one, this is going to be so awesome! "like the dragons hu?" said a voice briskly, "I want to know that is it possible for me to buy one of them, they looks so cute!" I said, "cute? Better call them pretty, they are the smallest types of dragon, and they can only grow to the average of this big" the owner of the shop place his hand over my shoulder, "well, that looks nice!" "nice? They are gorgeous!" ""well my brother will celebrate his eleventh birthday tomorrow, so I wish I can brought him a present, like a pet. "yeah you could probably buy a dragon, he can raise it in his dormitory! These pets were approved by the ministry of magic! So they were allowed to be in the schools!" "well, the only thing they can do in the dormitory is to destroy everything with their flames!" "little girl, they won't, their name are called the plant snappers, they won't harm anybody, they are gentle vegetarian magical creatures" "they have flames!" I protest, "if you are afraid of flames, you better get this one!" he said and picks the only bright blue one with a dark blue tail, and it looks adorable, "she the only ice dragon in my store, and she must be the sweetest creature that I had ever seen!" "ice dragon! You mean… he produces ice instead of fire?" "she produce ice instead of fire!" the shop owner corrects, and then he says: "ice dragons are extremely rare creatures, I found this one being abandoned, so I took it here, do you like it?" I stare down with astonishment, the lovely creature is no longer than my hand, but her eyes are adorable, they remind me of Scorpius's eyes, bright blue, "is it a plant snapper?" I ask, "well yes, but precisely, it's an ice snapper, and it's very gentle, it won't spill ice unless it's trying to protect you, grown up ice snappers are two meters long, they are protective creatures, and you better feed her with lettuce! Or else she's going to mad at you! But she won't do anything, just be sure that you won't let her get hungry." "okay, can she fly?" "of course! But she can't do it now! Maybe when it's older." I like this little thing so much that I think that it will be a brilliant birthday present, what's more, Hugo can keep her in the dormitory, and even in the common room without breaking the rules, I like rare thing, and so does Hugo, I'm sure he will like it! After a few minutes, I push through the door with Hugo's new pet, dragon are extremely intelligent animals, and what's more, when little Scorp grow up, he can heip us to send letters just like an owl, Little Scorp is the name I gave to her, since her eyes are bright blue, as same as Scorpius's, so that's why I named her this.

I walk for a few minutes with the dragon in my arms, it's pretty cold but she cuddles in my arms gently, I must say that she's not only gentle, but also acknowledged her new master quickly, finally, I return and find that Albus and Scorpius and the three kids are sitting there waiting for me, "Rose! What takes you so long!" Albus shout, "sister! You are back!" "Hugo! I went to get something for you! I prepared a surprise for you!" "but for what?" "Happy birthday!" I said to him, and then I show them the dragon, "It's an ice dragon!" "Wow sis! It's so cool! You bought this for me?" "yes, do you like it?" "of course!" "she is sooooo beautiful! I envy you! Hugo!" said Lily "Hey! I knew my sister is the best" "and she is sooooo cute!" Lily shout, can I help you to carry her! Please! Cousin Rose!" "you need to ask Hugo for that! That's his pet now" "but… are we allowed to take her to Hogwarts?" "of course!" I said confidently, "dragons were approved my mom, they are as intelligent as owls!" "this is so cool!" Serephina exclaims, the only person doesn't speak is Scorpius, but I know that he is smiling at me in a not obvious way, and I started to feel a strange feeling deep inside me, why he stares me like this, I might never know the idea, he is so much a mysterious guy, I can't understand much of him. We keep walking on, suddenly, I feel someone tap my shoulder slightly, without guessing, I know who he is, "what's up, Scorpius?" I ask without looking back, "I save this for you! You miss the party! How can you miss the party!" he stuffs an ice cream inside my hand and walk away after saying all this, I want to laugh, his's definitely joking, but at least he saves an ice cream for me, I'm feel that I'm already burning now, and I need something to cool me down, the ice cream helps me a lot! I shout to the hurry Scorpius:" thanks Scorpius! Thanks the ice cream!" and he just say something sounds like you are welcome, but without looking back, "hm… something's definitely happening…" I say.

"Scorpius! You and Rose take your siblings to buy their stuff, I need to take Lily to buy her wand!" "I can go with you if you want" I said, "Nope! I and Lily need security!" "okay!" I reply, "so…sister. Where are we going now?" "to the caldron station" I said in determination.

"Sister! Do you have a name for my dragon?" Hugo said these when we make our way back home, "of course! This is Little Scorp, your new buddy Hugo!" "I love this name! thank you sister!" he said and he hug me, I hug back, knowing that it's a precious moment, and that's what a big sister supposed to do, and I believe that I already did my best.

Finally, we are walking towards the Potter house again, but this time, the mood is much more exciting, the three kids can't wait to play with their "new buddy" while James promised to throw a party because he mastered the patronus spell, it's not a big deal but you know James, and by the way, having a party is not bad at all, even though there's only seven people, and oh! I forgot to mention James's patronus, his patronus must be the weirdest one I had ever seen, it's an occamy and he is extremely proud of it, because occamy is a kind of extremely rare patronus, but not as rare as hippogriff, and threstral, but he already bought a huge bag of candy and I know that he is going to throw a party at us without even guessing. Suddenly, five mysterious shadow glide over us, and Hugo hide behind me, "sister Rose, what on earth is that?" "dementors…" I whisper, "dementors? What are dementors?" "they make you think of your saddest moment and there's only one spell that can protect you from them and that is the patronus spell!" "but how can you perform it! sister what are we going do! We are dumed!" "I know how to do it, everybody stand back!" I said with my want pointing deadly to the dementors, "WOW!WOW!WOW! hang on! If you are facing them, we are facing them together!" Albus shout bravely, "and we are standing together! Best friends together" Scorpius said and taps my back gently, I can't care much, but all I say is:" thanks to you all! Friends!" and then we shout together, focusing on our happiest memory, as the following words flow from our mouth, "Expecto Patronum!" we shout together, and then, the hippogriff, the dolphin and the threstral emerge from our wand and rush towards the dementors, but there are too many of them, suddenly, another voice ring and another patronum joins, it's James's occamy, and it swims to one of the two dementor, and the terrible shadow disappears, finally, there's one left, before anyone could do anything, I hear someone cries something I had never heard before, and then, huge lightning cracks down at once, and the dreadful creature was killed at once, it's howling with pain and that sound terribly frightens me, and who cast the lightning? The sky is not cloudy, in fact, it reveals a gorgeous sunset, where did that lightning came from? Then I turn back, and I saw everybody are looking at Scorpius, with a transfixed expression, one of his hand is pointing to the sky, "what happened?" I ask, "I want to cast my patronus again, but I said something called electro patronim, and all this happens, I don't know, did I cast that lightning?" "Scorpius! That's awesome, I never thought that you can cast lightning with your bare hand!" "but Rosie! I have no idea that it's me or not?" "there's only one way to find it out, cast it again!" Albus said, and Scorpius raise his hand, and pointing it directly to the sky, "Electro Patronim!" he shout firmly, and this time, two bunch of lightning appears and they land on the grounds in front of us, "I did it! I did it! I also have special power! Rosie I did it!" "yes, the one with the special power will inflect her close friends and make them as powerful as them, and once they mastered the elements the owned, they will be able to have extremely powerful, and they will keep the world peace, but if they are not able to keep their friendship and turn to be dark, they will bring the whole world with disaster and this is a consequence that's even worse than the return of the dark lord, and bring the destruction of the world forever…" Albus read in a serious tone, he is looking at a book, and clearly I had never seen this book before, "Albus! Where did you get this book?" "from a shop, it's all about the future, and there's even something about the world we are going in the future, but I can't remember which page is it?" "we will just find it out once we reach home, Albus" "I'm aware of that" Scorpius agree, and then the seven of us head back to our house, cause the night already creep silently towards us.


	10. Oh my Scorpius, I'm so sorry

Same as the previous ones, without using nicknames, and the end is extremely tragic and a little creepy.

 **Oh my Scorpius, I'm so sorry…**

"I found this book in a book store, it belongs to the shop owner, and it's the shop owner's own property, she gave it to me, but she cast a spell to it before, and it can make sure that the book is safe, it's like a security code, and she told me the code, it's MS, and the full code is called Mingency Scorcorcies." "wait a minute! MS, isn't that the letters that shown on the bracelet that you gave me, Scorpius? I thought that it represents your name! Scorpius Malfoy!" "I didn't say that it represents my name! my dad gave it to me, and my grandad passed it to my dad! How am I supposed to know?" Scorpius said, "I know there's only one way to find it out, I need to get that bracelet!" I run off, "weird, never seen her in that hurry!"Albus said with confusion, "she has brilliant imaginary you know! But things are going different, so I think that the book must have something to do with the bracelet!" "hope you are right!" Albus said, "Here! I got it!" I run down the stairswith the bracelet in my hand, "Albus, said the password" Scorpius suggest, ""Mingency Scorcorcies! **"** said Albus, and then he tap on a circle on the surface of the book, and blue light emerge from the end of his wand, and then, the blue lights started to expand to every corner of the book, and at last, it opens automatically, "wow! It's an amazing book!" I exclaim, there are thousands of pages, and each pages are full of neat hand writing, it seems like this is the original copy of this whole book, "this book was written hundreds of years ago, and there's no other copies of this book, which means that there's only one book exists in this world, and that's the one we are holding now!"Albus said proudly, "so we can learn things that nobody ever knows from this book?" I ask, "yes!" Albus said excitingly "so what are we waiting for? Let's read!" "yeah!" "how about we try to find about the world we are going in the prophecy?" Scorpius suggests, "sure, but the problem is that is it really there? There are thousands of pages in this book? It takes ages to find that piece of information!" Albus exclaims in desperation, "or, we can let the bracelet lead us there!" I said smartly, "how?" Scorpius ask curiously, "well… I started to be aware that the bracelet started to glow with a kind of golden color when these two objects are close together, maybe I can put the bracelet on the surface of the book to see what will happen!" I explain, "but that won't make any sense! I mean the book is magical, but how can a normal bracelet take us to a page that nobody have found before?"Albus complains, "we still don't know about the magic this book has, and we don't know what kind of magic this bracelet has, but I'm sure that there must be some kind of connection between them." I try to persuade my stubborn cousin, and Scorpius helps me: "let her try Albus, this might work!" Scorpius stand on my side, "fine, I'll just close the book and Rose, you put the bracelet on there, and then I will just resay the password to see what will happen." "thanks!" I said happily, and I place the bracelet on the book, then Albus repeats the password again, something magical did happens, the book started to flip by itself with the guide of the bracelet, finally, it reaches the last page, but there's nothing on there, except a mark that's exactly the same shape as the bracelet, "I think we need to do one last step: place the bracelet over here to see what it does." I said firmly, and then I place it carefully to the mark until we can't see the mark any more, then I said: "Acadodoooo" placing one of my hand in front of the book, then, magical blue flames bust out from my fingers and form a shape of a flower, then, the beautiful flames sink into the last page and suddenly, we are enveloping by magic lights, and at last, everything turns still, absolutely still.

"I found some new pages!" Albus shout, "Rosie! You are a genius!" Scorpius shout in excitement and pick me up from the floor, I'm still lying on the floor, wondering what's happening while Scorpius pick me up, I am wondering how he possibly does this! Then he put me down, and I'm still in a mood of wonder, he shakes me until I'm back to normal, geez, he definitely ate a lot of sugar last night while we are partying, he's a candy fan, he loves candy more than anything, except his friends. "Scorpius stop!" I shout to pull him away from his sugar, and this works, he releases me immediately, but still cuddling on me exactly, all I can do is to flick my eyes, "so this are the mysterious pages! Let's read…" "wow! This is going to be so exciting!" Scorpius scream without letting me to finish, and not only that, he keeps squeezing my shoulder by putting his arm around me, I felt so irritated, that I scream to him" Scorpius Malfoy! Stop it down! Can't you just let me breath! I'm trying to figure things out! And you keep creating troubles! You are the worst person that I had ever met! I hate you!" "Rose! It's not the end of the world! Stop saying such mean things to your boyfriend!"Albus snarls "what! Who do you think he is! How dare you say such things to me randomly! HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND AND HE WILL NEVER BE! SCORPIUS MALFOY! DON'T YOU DARE TO MAKE ME ASHAME! WE ARE FRIENDS! JUST FRIENDS! I AM GOING TO STAND ON MY OWN! NOW AND IN THE FUTURE! AND NOBODY IS GOING TO CRASH IT!" I scream with my tears on my cheek, "SCORPIUS IS NOT CRUSHING IT! BUT YOU DIDN'T KNOW THAT HE STARTED TO LIKE YOU SINCE LAST YEAR!" "HE IS NOT NORMAL! HE GOT HIS HEAD BURNED! I WANT HIM TO REALISE THAT IT IS A BIG PROBLEM TO BE IN LOVE WITH ROSE WEASLY!" "Rose… but what's the point of it…?" Albus asks weakly, as Scorpius rush upstairs crying uncontrollably, and only that time did I realized that I have been gone over too much, I've broke everything, our friendship, and Scorpius's heart, I want to call him back, and say I'm sorry, but I know that it's too late, I owned everything once, and lose it in one sudden! How can I be so stupid? "Rose… are you okay!" Albus sits next to me, "no! not a bit! How can I lose my mind so quickly, Scorpius… I am so sorry… I didn't mean to do that… I can't do it! Albus! It's too late! I can't get my friend back! Forever! Mom! Dad! What are we supposed to do!" I sink my face on Albus's labs and cry uncontrollably, just like Scorpius, he'd never cried like that before! I had never realized that I was that important to him, while I'm just standing there, trying to avoid his friendly squeeze and those hug that I considered as "out of his mind reactions" even though I accepted some of them, I felt sorry, but I don't have that bravery to go upstairs to find him and give him an "out of mind hug" myself, I don't usually get use to hug people, especially those gentle ones like Scorpius, I just can't do emotionally things, which Scorpius is extremely good at! "Rose, Rosie! Look at me." Albus look straight into my eyes, and I stare into his, "what led to the reason that you scream to Scorpius? He hasn't done anything guilty? He just squeezed you!" "I'm…sorry Albus, I can't control my…myself!" I said, crying madly, "look, I didn't mean to make you so mad at Scorpius, but he started to… to… you know, and he kept that a secret so that he won't break your friendship, which is something he values more that everything, and he knew that you hate expressing your true emotional feeling, he told me these for thousands of time, but we never dare to tell you, and I am sorry for that, for Scorpius…" Albus said, "and Rose, tell me, do you think that Scorpius is a true friend?" "definitely! He lightened my life! And I darkened the person who lightened me! I'm afraid now, that he might seek revenge on me, and break up with me forever!" I said, crying, "Scorpius won't! I know him better that anyone do, he's not willing to give up on the person he loves more than others, and that's you! Rose! He will never do anything that's harmful to you, he loves you more than anything!" "do… do you think he can forgive me and gain our friendship again?" I said nervously after knowing that Scorpius loves me more than anything, "I should say he will, he is much more tolerant than anyone I met in my life, he will forgive us, both of us!" "eee…Albus… for exactly how many month is Scorpius older than me?" "well… I don't know why you suddenly ask this question, but you are a Libra, so your birth day is in October, and Scorpius is a Pisces, so about eight months elder, why do you want to ask such a ridiculous question?" "because it's my birthday soon! I'm going to turn thirteen!" I said, "yeah, just like Scorpius, but he will be fourteen then." Albus said calmly, "yeah! Time flies!" I said while I lie on the sofa, "I still can remember the first day we met each other… it was so… fascinating…" "yeah!" Albus agrees, "I need to go and apologies! I can't break our friendship!" I said" "good luck!" he smiles a pale smile to me, and that smile reminds me of uncle Harry, the hero of the ages, and all the things about the kidnap float up to my mind, oh, I wish he was here, but he's not, Albus Potter's dad is a painful history now, I must fight to bring him back! I must do it! for my family! For Scorpius!

I take my first step on the balcony, however, the blondy boy is not there, "Scorpius?" I summon, no answer, "Blondy?" I asked again, with his nickname, but still no one answer, "look, Scorpius, I'm so sorry! I'm here to apologize, okay? You are a nice friend, and you taught me a lot of things…" suddenly, I hear the sound of a cracking glass bottle, and the sound comes from the bathroom, I open the bathroom door and something terrifying revealed, it's extremely terrifying, nothing terrifies me more than this for the past twelve long years of my whole life, which cause me to scream uncontrollably with tears busting out, there, on the floor, lies someone silently, and with a painful expression, as silent as somebody who was being murdered, with fresh blood on his forehead and a bloody scar on the left part of his face, besides him, a broken glass bottle is lying there, and it's stained with blood, and this "somebody" is nobody other than the person I hurt ten minutes ago: Scorpius Malfoy.


	11. Surrender to evil

As same as the previous chapters, the same until the Hogwarts Chapter…

 **Surrender to evil**

"No…Scorpius… no!" I think, and without thinking, I run up and try to pull my poor friend on my back, but I'm not as strong as him, I can't even lift up an inch after I pull him up, how did he get that wound! Hitting his head on the wall? No! unless if he's crazy, watching that bleeding scar, my heart starts to pain, it's terrible, and it's because of me, he fainted miserably! I must save him! I must! He is the only friend that truly knows me! I can't let him die! I can't! I run downstairs, directly to the living room, where Albus is sitting at, "Scorpius! Save him!" I scream, "what!" Albus asks, "Scorpius! He's badly hurt! And he fainted! I don't know why! But it's my fault!" "lead me to him!" Albus climbs up in a sudden and the two of us hurried upstairs, not willing to waste any time, we have to reach him, as fast as we can, and finally, we bump into the bathroom, and Albus let out a scream: " OMG! Rose Weasly! What have you done to him! To your innocent friend!" "no…nothing! I'm not a murder! I didn't…I didn't kill him! I didn't!" "he's not died yet! We have to do something about it! Rose, you have to be regret about it, it's serious! And what happed to his forehead!" "I…I don't know! He shows up like this! I don't know! I really don't know!" I said, trembling, because I know that Albus definitely gonna "kill" me for that, for hurting his best friend, but he didn't, "knock it off" he said calmly, "we gotta get him out of this situation, he is in a terrible situation, I think I know how to heal those wounds" Albus said and then he pulls Scorpius up on his back, "help me cousin!" he said breathlessly, I take part of the weight and we carry him down stairs carefully.

"This is bad, this is so so bad! Without our parents, I don't know exactly what to do! I hope he didn't hit ground so hard, or else it can be dangerous, extremely dangerous, it can cause death!" "STOP ALBUS! We have to do something!" "I think that there's some healing medicine in the kitchen, that might help, dad use them for some serious injury, but I'm not sure if that really works or not…" "if uncle Harry thinks it works, it's definitely a working one, right?" "well yes, you are right" Albus said and he rush to the kitchen, while he is finding medicine, I move Scorpius to another spot, and said to him silently "I'm sorry, everything is going to be fine! Everything is going to be fine, Scorpius, you are my friend, forever, we won't argue anymore, never, trust me Scorpius!" then I hold his hands, they are Icey cold, they are completely different from those hands that holding mines every day in the past, not any more, he must be in a nightmare, a nightmare of losing his best friend, a nightmare of struggling to survive in this disaster, one of my tears drop, directly on his icy cold hand, suddenly, he sits up directly, out of my expectation, I jump back with terror, but then I only realized that he wakes "Scorpius! You are okay! You almost gave me a heart attack! I'm so glad that you are back to normal!" I said happily, "who are you? And what the hell you are fucking about?" he said coldly "It's me! Rose! Rose Weasly!" I said confusedly, "what the hell is that name coming from, such a dreadful name!" "you are not Scorpius?" "Of course I am Scorpius! Scorpius Malfoy! The most gorgeous pure blood wizard! I'm going to let those filthy half bloods and muggle borns worship us! The pure bloods! Pure bloods are always the best! They will be the main dominant! Of the wizarding world! Anyone stand in our way will be punished! And in the future, the world is going to be ours! Pure bloods! Slytherins! Muhahahahaha!" such racism makes my heart turned Icey suddenly, Scorpius let out a long dreadful laugh, just like some kind of power hungry villains, he's physical figure changes a lot too, with that bloody lightning shape scar reveling, blood streaming down his face, and his beautiful blood hair was messy and terrible, he reveals his true dark side, a true villain, and with white dangerous electric lightning coming out of one of his hand, he is not that gently boy who always stand beside me anymore, he is a monster, an evil Malfoy! It seems like a huge battle is going to happen, right here, I feel exhausted, my best friend turns into a terrifying demon! I must protect Albus, I'm the only one who got the power that can match with this evilized boy, but I don't want to harm him, however, if I can't defeat him, he will destroy everything in this neighborhood, and then even killing, I must stop him, with violence, even though I think that it's not the best method, but I can't do anything in this situation, because I believed that he was being controlled by someone, so it impossible to persuade him, I said coldly :" so, you think you can kill me, right! Let me tell you something, Scorpius, this will not bring you any good, I don't want to harm you, but I will bring the normal you back, and I think I must use my violence power now! It's what you want, isn't it!" "exactly" he said with an evil grin, "and I will kill you, because you are testing my temper!" he hisses, "you wish!" I spit back, revealing the same evil grin, I don't know what happens, but I feel myself is turning evil, turning to my dark side, with a sense of dark power enveloping me, but I love it! I love being powerful! and I suddenly have an eager feeling to kill, to win, to show how powerful I am, and I bet the stranger stands in front of me is thinking of the same thing, "Electro Patronim" the familiar voice explodes, and at the same time, I scream "Acadodooo!" and in a sudden, a huge bunch of red orange flames and a huge bunch of white yellow lightning meet each other, watching the evil flames bursting out from my right hand, I feel extremely happy, and then, I raise my hand, ready to contain all my power in one fatal hit, the fire ball in my hand grows bigger, and then I jump up and shoot it out with all my energy, however, Scorpius defended it with his electricity shield, and then both of us stop attacking and staring to each other's eyes, I don't have any love towards him now, because he attacks me and I wish him die, I wish him die so then I can protect Hogwarts myself, then fame will be mine, and I will not let him and Albus get close to that precious moment, it's all mine! All mine! Muhahahahahaha! Then, in a sudden, I place both hands on the ground, and in a sudden, lava bursts out like fountains, and the burning fluid surrounds Scorpius in a sudden, "that's life! Scorpius Malfoy!" I said with a laugh! "I'm so much more powerful than you! Don't forget! Your power is something I gave you! You will never match with me!" I said, "if you think so! Then you are completely wrong!" Scorpius jeers, and he jumped out of the lava circle, and said something I had never heard before, "Exlectro gradaosus!" he screams at the top of his voice, pointing to the grey sky, and suddenly, a tornado appears, with dangerous lightning in it, "hm… nice Malfoy!" I said coldly, "but yours is nothing compared to mine! Fogo tornadouls" I called, with my hand pointing to the sky where the electric tornado is, and suddenly, all the clouds in the sky twirl in a circle, I shoot a bunch of fire to the middle of the twirling clouds, and it forms a gigantic fire cloud tornado, I am so happy to perform such a powerful spell! That I didn't even realized what am I doing, the fire cloud suddenly starts to rain, but not with water, but with fireballs, and I see that Scorpius tries to defend them by casting shields, but it's no use, soon, it breaks, and at that moment, I suddenly realized what I am doing, I suddenly realized how many times I had worsen the issue, and I realized that the person I killing is not my enemy, but my best friend forever! Just when a fireball is going to hit Scorpius, I pull him away from that fatal hit, all he left me before he fainted again is a few words: "Rose Weasly… I surrender…" and then, he closes his eyes, at that moment, a black shadow emerges from his body, and then it flies away with the wind, watching that shadow, I suddenly feel that I'm absolutely tired, and exhausted, I fall to the ground, and close my eyes, without noticing that a fire scar, (just like the one Scorpius has on his left cheek, but a different patter, he's is lightning, mine is fire) is forming on my forehead, right at the area above my nose, and one more thing to tell about both scars is that they are permanent. Just like uncle Harry's lightning scar, I promise myself that the first thing after I wake up is to apologize to Scorpius, and do whatever he wants, as long as we can be friends again after the big fight, I owned him too much…


	12. The sun will always rise

**Sun will always rise**

"Rose! Wake up! What have you guys done! Why you guys are lying on the neighborhood grounds?" "Albus! I…I'm sorry! I created so much trouble! It all my fault! You can punish me whatever you like!" "Rosie! Please! Don't blame yourself! It's not your fault!" a familiar voice rings, and I find myself with tears, why am I crying! I look around and found Albus looking at we in a weird expression, "where is Scorpius! I must apologize! I'm wrong, I'm out of mind, because of me, he got himself in trouble! I wish he can forgive me, I'm too wrong about him, too wrong about this world! Scorpius! I want him back! I should never fight with him!" I shout uncontrollably, then I feel somebody put his hand on my shoulder and hold me tightly in his arms, and I know exactly who that somebody is, "Scorpius! You are okay!" I said, excitingly, but then I see the bandage around his forehead, and the lightning scar on his left face while he is staring at my flame scar, then he said :" Rosie, it's not your fault, it's mine, I shouldn't react in that way, and I shouldn't damage myself like that, Albus told me that when you found me in the bathroom, you went crazy! We shouldn't hurt ourselves just because we want to, because it will bring sorrow to your friends! After I knocked myself with that bottle, a shadow appears from nowhere, and it enters my body, that's all I know, and then I woke and I started to go crazy, and said things to hurt you, because I was being controlled by death eater! They want me to finish you, but instead, you finished me!" he said with a short laugh, "I'm so sorry… Scorpius, I was being evilized by your actions, I was out of my mind too, so that's when we started to battle each other… I'm sorry" "your magic is really strong! Rosie! Can you teach me!" "really!" I said excitingly, "yeah… and and I really appreciate your skills! The tornado casing skill is fascinating! Where did you learn that!" "I don't know! They just come to me! but I would like to tell you something, Scorpius!" "what is that?" I let him bend down a bit, and I said :" I would love to have you as my student, and I'm proud of you, Scorpius, I really did, you are a unique Malfoy, you really are!" then, out of my expectation, he bushes deeply, it seems that Albus is right, he did like me, but I started to get nervous, nobody had that feeling towards me before, what am I gonna do! I don't know how to deal with it! I'm still young! I don't wanna die! Wait! What am I talking about! I'm not going to die! He's not going to kill me with that lightning charm anymore! I'm supposed to be happy! But nervous is still dominating in my mind, oh! Scorpius! I am so confusing! What am I gonna do! Someone help me! okay! Calm down! Rose Weasly, Scorpius is a good boy, a good boy! Okay! He tried his best to adore me, and I think I should thank him for that! And pay it forward, we are friends right! We are supposed to do things for each other! He have done so much to me, so I must help him with whatever he needs! Yeah! Just do it! I will let him hug me with those "out of mind hugs" at any time, as long as he want to… since he is a loyal friend, all I need is to make our friendship last forever! Forever! And do whatever to keep it, as same as Albus's friendship too! Yes! This is what I'm going to do! Love! Love them two, truly feel the friendship! Yes! You begin to get used to it! good job Rose Weasly! I whisper all this as I'm still cuddling with Scorpius, I pull an unexpectedly Albus to me and put one of my arm on his, the other one on Scorpius, then I said proudly and sarcastically: "Yes! that's it! my darling friends! We are together and we will be COOL and AWESOME! LET'S KICK THE BUTTS OF THE DEATH EATERS! CAUSE NOBODY, I MEAN NOBODY, WILL STAND IN OUR WAY TRYING TO BLOCK OUR DESIRE OF SAVING HOGWARTS AND THE WORLD! NOW! WHO WANTS MORE CANDIES!"


	13. Scorpius's sister

Now, nickname time!

 **Scorpius's sister**

Time flies, we passed the last week of holidays, and its time to return to my real home! Hogwarts! A land of Magic, Music, and most importantly, Friendship, I mean what could possibly go wrong? But now it's different! Hogwarts is the main target of the death eaters, and we must save it!

I, Blondy and Blacky are walking on platform 9 three quarters, I'm the lead, and the two boys follow, Blondy is a bit shy of walking at the front, I don't know why, so Blacky accompany him to walk behind me, while I'm walking with confidence, leading them. Suddenly, I hear their conversation, about me, I'm a bit curious, what is so important about me which caused them to talk about me in this crowded situation? Out of my curiosity, I run back to join them, seeing me coming, Blacky gives a light punch on Blondy's shoulder, and Blondy blushed again, and he moves slightly back, I don't know why he reacted like that, I know that Pisces are a little bit shy, but not like that! So weird! Recklessly, I run up and touch ask Blacky:" Hey! What are you guys talking about! I want to join!" "if you join, you are going to get mad! Like that day!" "you mean the day we argue, and then I and Blondy got into a huge power fight?" "exactly! The day I said 'stop torturing your boyfriend!' hahahaha" Blacky teased, Blondy goes more embarrass than ever after the teasing of Blacky, he buries his face on Blacky's shoulder, I look at him, and suddenly wanted to laugh, instead of howling with laughter, I whisper to Blacky:" I must pretend that I like him, I have to do so, then we will keep up with our friendship forever, like my tactic?" I said and I wink at him, "it's a good idea, well… but do you really think that you want to do this, I mean, you are not telling the truth to him, I'm not trying to be offended, but Freckles, do you really think that it's a good idea to lie to him?" "it's the only way to keep the friendship Blacky!" "okay, it's up to you!" he said calmly, I put both my hands on Blondy's shoulder and pull the embarrass him up, in order to stop him from applying more force on Blacky, which already had enough of carring his own supplies and little Scorp, which Hugo lend to him, I took the little icy dragon off Blacky's shoulder and said to him:" oh look at you! Who is the cutest buddy! Who is it!" I said as I stroke her chin, she let out a little snore to show that she is laughing, and I smile too, I let her stand on my shoulder, I haven't trained her how to fly yet, and that will be one of the business I left to myself when I reached Hogwarts, "I wish I had a little guy like that, it will be so great to have her accompany!" Scorpius said dreamily, "she is a girl okay! Scorpius Malfoy" I laughed so much that I have to use his real name, "sometimes you are so dumb! Dumb and deadly funny! like this buddy? Blondy?" I point to little Scorp, as she licked Blondy's face with her icy cold tongue, "haha! Stop it little guy!" Blondy has let out a sarcastic laugh, "well… you should know that she likes you when she did that!" I flicked my eyes, disapproving the reaction of Blondy, while Blacky does nothing but laugh, "HAY! FELLOWS! LOOK WHAT I GOT FROM MY CHOCOLATE FROG CARD!" someone shouts at us, and we turn our eyes on the familiar sound, it's Kimberly Wood, the daughter of Oliver Wood, a famous quidditch player, and one of my best fellow Gryffindors, she is one year elder than me, but we are considered as the two craziest Gryffindors, with her, I even gained the courage of riding broomsticks in the great hall, even though we never did that before… she run and shout madly at us, holding a card out and swing it through the air like a fan, seeing him, I drop the two boys and run towards her, and give her a huge punch on the arm:" hi darling! how are thingssssssss goiiiiinnnnngggggg!" I give her an hiss, and she hiss back :" It wassssss traaaaagiiiiicccc! Andddd my mom! What happened to her, dad said that she was busy, but things are going weird!" she scratch her forehead, "and what happened to your forehead! Freckles?" "well… do you want the longer one, or the shorter one?" I ask briskly, "the longer one of course! I love stories!" she screams, "well, if that's so, I've got to tell you on the train, cause it's a bit too long!" I said with an embarrassing smile, "fine, but let, me, show, you, my, card!" she said and push the card right in front of me, it was so close that I feel it's going to stick on my face, but it didn't, I take a look at it, and I was totally confused, :" Araminta Malfoy… but no Malfoys have been on the cards before!" "she is the first one, because of her, the Malfoy family started to gain their reputation within the society, she is awesome!" "but… but who is she, there's no one in the Malfoy family who named Araminta Malfoy…" I ask confusingly, "Scorpius Malfoy! Scorpius Malfoy's sister, the eldest children of the Malfoy family now!" "but Kim… Blondy doesn't have a big sister, he only has a smaller one!" "who is Blondy?" she asks happily, "OMG! Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy! His nickname! OMG bro, I am doubting that if you burnt your brain this summer! Everybody knows his nickname!" I snarl, "listen to this" Kim sticks her eyes on the card, ignoring my complaints, and reads:" Araminta Greengrass Malfoy, born in year 2002…" "let me read!" I grab the card from Kimberly's hand, and read the lines as soon as I can, then, I dropped it, "the girl in the picture is only about seventeen years old, in order to protect the whole school, she was being captured by death eaters, she saved thousands of lives, and in order to memories her, her name was written on the card, to approve that she is a great person, but… I never heard of her, she is only four years bigger than Blondy! How can that be possible! The description said that she's only been putting on the cards two weeks from now… so that means she was captured by death eaters just two weeks ago… how can Scorpius never told me about her! Even a tiny bit of information is enough!" I'm thinking exhaustedly, "Kim, wait for me here, let me get Blondy and Blacky here!" I shout back to her while I'm running towards the boys chatting happily, "Blondy! Blacky! News! Come on! Before it's late!" I summon them, and Blondy shout behind me:" Rosie! I will carry your stuff, okay?" "fine! Thank ya! Meet you on the train!" I shout back, daren't to look into Blondy's eyes, and turn to catch up with Kim.

"Freckles, are you there?" I hear Blacky "Yeah we are here! Come and join us!" I shout happily, while Kim is chewing with a mouth full of every flavor beans, which I have no idea what will happen to her with such a compounding of flavors, but she is surly enjoying it, "oooo! Every flavor beans! My favorite!" Blondy said as he pops one into his mouth curiously, but I have a feeling that something funny is going on, because the beans Blondy takes are usually extremely disgusting, and we all knows it, suddenly, smoky vapor started to explode from Blondy's ears, with a sound of boiling water, without even noticing what bean is that, I already ended up howling with laughter, and so does Kim, we laugh for more than one minutes, bumping onto the ground, while the Slytherin boys staring at us with weirdness, they are completely lost, and turning Blondy's head into a kettle must be one of the best tactic I had ever invented! Muhahahahahahahahaha! Gryffindor "bros" win this time! "well, you can't just fight us with candies! Let do some real boyish activity! Wrestling! How about that!" Albus said with a triumphant tone, but I and Kim are not afraid, wrestling is an activity that I'm extremely good at, I had won all of the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw boys and girls last year, Kim too, and of course, most of the Gryffindor boys and girls, but never Slytherins, they might not be too interesting on this kind of activity, but it's not odd for Blacky to show off, he is not a tough person to beat, the real person I'm afraid of is Blondy, he might looks to be weak, but he is extremely powerful! OMG! The last time at Hogwarts when I'm competing with him, he almost caused me to have a bone crush, however, even though I didn't have it, he still send me to the hospital wing and did a boring checkup, I said to him that he is so mumish(which means that somebody acts like a mom), but he replied me with just a pale smile, which is extremely weird. It's not weird now, the reality approved to me that the weird reaction he expressed in the past are not weird anymore, now, according to Albus Potter, (the best mental "scientist") that Scorpius Malfoy, (the most awesome creator), is "madly" in love with me, which is something I can't accept, I must tell you one funny thing about this boy more than his spectacular hair and eyes :he started to wear glasses since our big fight, it seems like the lightning hurt his eyes badly, so he started to wear myopia, which makes him looks even better! "Blondy, pull your freaking head out of that freaking cooking book!" I shout at him, cause he is the only one in this room who knows how to cook, "yeah! Blondy! Your CP is calling you! Come and do a wrestle competition with her!" Blacky said sarcastically while he is shaking his hurting hand, he is too weak for both I and Kim, so he is calling for help from his best friend, I feel nervous, Blondy is really good at this, I'm going to lose! And so does Kimberly, what are we going to do! Fortunately, Blondy doesn't listen to Blacky, and he just said:" No, I'm weak" and then he changes another book called the Destruction of the Dark arts, it's one of the most boring book that I considered as, and it's surprising that how can Blondy even has the interest to read it, "Hang on guys, I'm going to find my brother Mason!" said Kim, and she run off, "Kim wait! I'm going to find my sister!" said Albus, and then they leave the room, there's only me and Blondy left, he is still concentrating on his book, and I pretend to cough to drive his attention on me, well, I success, but then he returns to his book, so then I have to sacrifice my dignity(it's not easy to sit next to a person who is loving you that you have absolutely NO feelings towards to, but he is my friend, and by the way, I'm supposed to pretend that I'm his GF, but in fact absolutely not!) "Hey Blondy! Wanna have a wrestle competition?" I said, but he didn't answer, so I decide to do something that is out of my mind, I put my arm around his shoulder like he usually did to me, and whisper to his ears:" Hey Blondy! There's only two of us, let's talk! It's going to be awesome! Don't be so timid! Hahahahahaha" I laugh uncontrollably, extremely impressed by my acting, and that's when he look up straight to my eyes through his glasses, and I put up a fake smile which tells him that he don't need to be nervous, but I'm already feeling nervous, he said :" Rosie, it's nice to have two of us left right?" "come on! Call me Freckles! I don't want to be called that name!" "but I like it!" Scorpius reply, "fine, whatever float to your boat!" I groan, "Are you mad at me?" he asks, "what are you thinking Blondy! How can I be mad at my best friend!" I stare him right into his eyes, but he looks away, hating eye contact, "I know you won't" he said softly, and pull me into him, which I dislike, but I stay there, nice acting! Rose Granger Weasly! High five to myself!

"Blondy, you know somebody called Araminta Greengrass Malfoy?" I ask him quizzically, "Kim said that she is your sister!" suddenly, I feel that his expression changes, from calm to sorrow, but I have absolutely no idea why he reacts like this, my question might ring a bell for his memory, for his mysterious big sister, "I know her… I was young, really young… we are best friends and siblings" he stretch out his hand, like he is going to touch something that I can't see, that I can't feel, "what happened! Tell me Blondy! Tell me!" "you are not going to understand! You are too young! Rosie." "you are no older but thirteen! I'm going to be thirteen too!" I snarl, "okay, but you can't anybody! If you tell anybody, I'm going to call SOS!" he said, but seriously, "I promise! I won't tell anyone!". Slowly, Scorpius starts his story with tears, starts to tell the mystery that I can't understand, starts to explain what happened to his mysterious elder hero sister, the girl that I had never ever met once in my life, the girl who sacrifice herself for the world two weeks ago…


	14. The only GryffinMalfoy

**The only GryffinMalfoy**

I sit there, next to Blondy, while he is telling stories about her sister, "listen" he said, "my sister and I had a really awesome time being together, as a pure blood, she shown great interests on crafting muggle stuffs, which was pretty weird, she told me a lot about crafting when I was six, she was ten then, and my little sister is four, but the three of us team up, and we called our team: the legendary Farting team! DADADADADA!" "woooo! Farting team, who came up with that name?" I asked skeptically, and he said:" of course me! I'm such a genius at these creative thoughts!" "precisely, somebody who came up with this name is creative indeed…" I think sarcastically, "carry on!" I said, "Okay bro, and do ya know who is the Captain of the team?" he asks excitedly, "who?" I ask without interest, "Me! Captain Scorp is me! I'm Captain Scorp! The heroooooo of times! Hahahahahaha!" he punchs me, once again on my arm, "seriously dude! We are talking about your sister! Not you!" I shout at him, "okay sugar cue! No need to be so aggressive!" he rolls his eyes, "right before the year I met you, my parents decided to adopt her to another pure blood family…" "but why? Scorpius why?" I ask, using his real name, "why your parents abandoned your sister!" "because of her outstanding skills of muggle crafting" he replies, "what's a big deal of it!" I ask, "because my I have pure blood family, and all the Malfoy generations were pure blood lovers, so this caused the disgust towards the other types, especially muggle-borns, even though my parents have no prejudice towards those blood types, but they still wish their next generations remember their blood types, remember that they are the proud pure bloods, but unfortunately, none of me, Araminta or Serephina kept our minds on my parents suggestions, and my parents thought that my elder sister has the main problem, since she is the first child, they sent her to the Cockers" "who are the Cockers?" "they are a pure blood Slytherin family, but they work in the ministry as well, they have a child called Neily" "Neily, is that the second year girl who's in Gryffindor?" I ask, remembering Neily Cocker, one of my best friend alone Kinberly Wood, "her parents are from Slytherin?" I ask Blondy, "precisely! And I don't see why she's in Gryffindor, it's not pretty logical, and what's more, she's a pure blood!" Blondy exclaims, "my dad is a pure blood, and a Gryffindor too! There's nothing to exclaim" I remind him, "yeah well, I suppose so, because Araminta is also a Gryffindor!" in a sudden, I feel strange, if Blondy said that his elder sister is in Slytherin, I'm not surprised, but a Malfoy… in Gryffinor, and what's more, if Araminta is in Gryffindor, I'm supposed to be knowing her for the past one year, how can she never showed up once? So I show all my surprise in one stupid smirk:" a Malfoy, in Gryffindor? What the hell fairy tales are you trying to talk about, are you even serious about your sister?" I ask skeptically, but he just replies seriously" I love my sister, and I will always be serious about the people I love, cause I won't lose them easily." "well, if you really did, then look me in the eye and tell me about your strange reaction towards me this morning! I must know about what are you thinking! Blondy, cause you are a Malfoy, I'm a Weasly, my family don't trust Malfoys in the past, at all! and I'm the first one trying to bring Weasly, Potter and Malfoy family together, and so does Blacky and you, and very well, the families did accept all these things cause they are tolerant! They have sympathies towards you, and the rest of your families, but, I doubt the reaction you made this morning, so tell me Scorpius Malfoy, tell me some of the 'awesome' news zis morning happened at platform 9 three quarters!" but instead of focusing on me, he drags my attention on his sister again:" well, if you ask these stupid questions once more, you will never get to hear my sister's origin again, want that deal? The reckless Rose Granger Weasly?" he is extremely calm, and extremely sly, he reads my expression and knows immediately that I gave in, "fine" I said, crossing my arms, ready to hear about his 'legendary tales' again, I must know what happens to his sister, why she hadn't shown up for the past one year, and why she's a Gryffindor, she must be the first Gryffindor in the Malfoy family, just like Neily is the only Gryffindor in the Cocker family, "my sister was being adopted, for the next seven years, but when it came to this year, her fifth year, the year when we were starting Hogwarts, the ministry of magic applied her with a job, a job with highly security, she must keep all the secret of the ministry, and if somebody ask her for the secrets with the danger of risking her live, she mustn't tell, she had been served in the ministry for over four month when the incident happened, she was really brave, she has total faith on the ministry and she swear to the death eaters that she won't tell, even if they tear her apart, but the dark forces didn't, the dark princess Delphini order them not to, and said that her grandad was a nice man, so does his grandmother, but one thing that Delphini don't know is that she only saw the dark side of them, but not the side when my grandparents decided to give up on being death eaters, however, Delphini's opinion brought great salvation to my sister, so instead of killing her, they sent her into another dimension, a dimension that the death eaters thought that she will have no chance of returning, and the code of opening the portal to the other dimension is right inside Blacky's book, the book that shows the future! It was the death eaters' once, and I have no idea how it comes to that book seller's collection" "maybe it's jinx! We shouldn't use it!" I interrupt him, but he replies back with a calm and powerful manner:" just come and think of it! we have been reading that book since the past days, and nothing jinx happened! So I think it's still a reliable resource! And by the way, this book used to be a powerful and respectful wizard's own property, It's an obligation for him to cast an anti-jinx spell before it passed down to his descendants." Blondy reasons, he always sees things at its bright side, and it usually turns out to be right, besides, his replies are reasonable! I couldn't reject something like that! It will turn out in the end that I'm the one who is unreasonable! But I still have a thousand of question mark in my head ringing around me, and the book is the last thing I want to ask, "how come you know these things that well!" I exclaim, "it's in the daily prophet of yesterday, haven't you read it!" "how come I read it! I'm not so much a daily prophet fan! I won't read those articles in everyday of my life, it's a way of wasting time! How can you ever get into those papers" I snarl, "well, I can't approve that you are right, because I'm not so much seeing the same thing as you, for me, it's more like an entertainment! Get to know the world around us is at least not a bad thing right?" he makes up a fake smile, "fine, fine, fine, just keep up with the good work! While I'm already practicing my quidditch outside on the pitch!" I spit the word out with a bored manner "we are all part of this! I'm a quidditch player too! We are both seekers, Remember? Gryffindor and Slytherin! I won't abandon quidditch just to read daily prophets, if I really have to read, I'd rather read them on my broomsticks." "and that will be hilarious! And extremely dangerous, you know professor McGonagall will have an extremely bad impression on you if you read those freaking daily prophets on your broomstick with such high category glasses on your nose! But hey dude! Wanna have a wrestling competition?" "I'm weak! I'm tooooo weak!" he slaps his hand on his face, trying to be as funny as he could be, and actually, he succeeds, I tried hard not to laugh, since I have such a low "Haha point" but I hold my horses just in time, "well, you seemed not to be a coward when you are having a tongue lashing competition with me! show your power, I'm too bored!" I said as I stretch my hand towards him, he looks at it, awkwardly, then takes it timidly, Slytherins… tooooooo dramatic, I mention to start the competition, and I feel a strong force is applying on me, in a sudden, I failed, this "Super" me failed again, in front of Scorpius Malfoy, the boy I will never know well indeed, the boy I know I'll never defeat.


	15. Gryffindor Slytherin stole the show

BY THE WAY: I used the idea from the song by Kygo ft and Parson James "Stole the show"

 **Gryffindor Slytherin stole the show!**

"Attentions darlings! Let's turn the lights back on now! And get this party started!" I and my fellow Gryffindors: Kim and Neily shout to the whole Gryffindor table when the feast begins, my brother was sorted into Gryffindor while Blacky's sister and Blondy's sister was sorted into Slytherin, alone with their brothers, which surprised me a lot, but I decide that I shouldn't show prejudice beyond the houses, never judge a book by it's cover! That's what I see things! "it will be so awesome! The feast is my favorite part!" Kim said to me, "me too! I love feasts! How about you Freckles?" "me? well, if you expect me to do some crazy things like riding broomsticks in the great hall or play with fireworks without permission, I'll definitely do that! We are Gryffindors! We are supposed to be brave and reckless! Be boyish! Be strong! Nobody can defeat us!" "yes! I'm aware of that! Nice point Freckles!" Kim jokes "I know that!" I said and make a face which cause the whole Gryffindor table bursts into laughter.

"Hello there, fellow students" said professor McGonagall, the headmistress of Hogwarts, "to the new students, I wish you feel welcome here, and for the old students… you always feel welcome" she said, "yeah! She says that every year!" I put my head on my arms, ready to fall asleep, but something catches my ears, Professor McGonagall said:" now, I would like to invite a student to come up and talks about his or her feelings towards the upcoming huge disaster! And I will appreciate that if he or she gives a few suggestions of how can we prevent this from getting any worse." Nobody raise their hand, they are too lost, and even though they know this tremendous disaster, they have no idea how to get this solved, and I know that this is my only chance to volunteer to save the school, to save the world, silently, I raise my trembling hand up.

"oh nice Miss Weasly! Come on! Give us a speech!" Professor McGonagall reveals her first smile towards me when I walk up, facing the four houses, right in front of me, I know that more that hundreds of eyes are staring at me, and if I don't give my opinion, there won't be any chances any more, and it will be extremely awkward, I feel that Blacky, Lily, Blondy and Serephina are cheering for me at me at the Slytherin table, while Kim, Neily, Hugo and James are cheering at me on the Gryffindor table, which make me feel really confident, I suddenly feel that I love this occasion, I have an eager feeling to express myself as dramatic as I can! I cast a spell, so my wand can spread my voice to the whole great hall, "Okay, so here is the issue, guys" I said, "but I need to say something that you will never believe, but you have to believe, because I'm telling the truth, and if you don't believe me, then I will prove it to you." "well, then say it!" said professor McGonagall, "the whole ministry was capture by death eaters." I said with a low voice, even though my voice is low, but everyone hears it, and in a sudden, the whole Great hall bursts into terrifying scream, I know that something bad will happen, "everyone quite! Quite!" I said calmly, preventing the big disaster, "as the daughter of the ministry, I know everything in detail, how many of you have parents works at the ministry?" I ask, almost half of the people sitting in the great hall raise their hands, "well good, and did your parents received a letter from the ministry saying that the only time turner exists in the magical world have been stolen?" they nod their head, "and did your parents came back?" I ask, mention Kim to answer the question, "well…" Kim stands up, "my mom works at the ministry, and she didn't come back, according to my dad, he said that the ministry is extremely busy now, they don't have spare time to spend with their family members, are you sure that the ministry was being captured by death eaters, Freckles?" "I'm absolutely sure about that, cause I have the prove, Neily, if you don't believe me, how can you explain Araminta Greengrass Malfoy, the sister of Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy and Serephina Draco Malfoy has been captured by death eater!" "Freckles… I believe in you, I saw the whole thing, she tried to protect me! Araminta… she sacrifice herself for the world, for me, how can I forget her! How can I disagree with you!" Neily's face already bursts into tears, she can't stop crying for her "big sister", I look at Blondy, and Serephina, they already sank into their seats like sponges, I can't mention all these sorrows, all these things about losing their love ones, but I must keep my tears from falling down, "I'm sorry but I must tell the truth, there's no way to save Hogwarts if we face them like this" I suddenly feel proud towards myself, I'm speaking to four full house right now, hundreds of people are staring at me, and I feel the thrill, all my thrill is gone, nothing to be afraid about, my debut is a master piece, my debut is to tell them the truth, time to unite! "guys, I'm sorry for all of my words, we used to have everything, have it all, now we lose them, but we still have each other, we can fight through it! as long as we are united, as long as the four house is united" "but we born to compete! We must compete with each other! Or else there won't be reputation!" somebody said from the Ravenclaw table, and then, everybody starts to nod and agree, "I'm sorry Rose, but we are Gryffindors, we value win more than anything, even though we can unite, sometimes we just can't trust each other, the past is too dark, all those things that our parents go through lead us to this, we don't want ourselves to get hurt, because there might be dark magic exists in some parts… we can't trust each other completely! Sorry… but there must be other ways!" said professor Longbottom, who stands next to me all times, "but… but that's the only way to get us united!" I said, almost bursts into tears, "Rose, sometimes you can't just tell things to do whatever you want them to do, there are much more things you don't understand deep inside them, the battle of Hogwarts divided the four houses, especially Slytherin, even the world is not what it used to be now, it can't change the prejudice of people towards the houses, or the death eaters, even some of them gave up, the world is more complex than what you thought! You must learn to solve things in another way!" "but Neville, it's just… I read the book of future, and it said that in order to save Hogwarts, and the world, the four houses must unite and trust each other, with the friendship of the houses, we can defeat the death eaters!" "the book of what?" professor Longbottom ask, "well, I bet you never read it, Blacky… Albus have it, I'll show it to you!" "sure, meet me in my office after the feast!" Neville hurries away, I leave my space in front of the four tables, cause I know the "show" can't go on anymore, because everyone is taking about the speech, about my terrifying speech, I sneak towards the Slytherin table to get Blacky, seeing me, Blacky gives me a hug, he said:" nice job Freckles, it's better for them to prepare for themselves earlier, cause they won't know what's waiting for them right?" "yeah! Nice job Freckles!" said Blondy, with a large smile, I smile back, "Blacky, I'm here to find you, can you lend me your Book of future?" "for what?" Blacky looks at me with disbelief, nobody can touch his book in private, he precious the book too much to lend it too others, even his favorite cousin, "Seriously? Blacky, you are still doubting your cousin? I'm going to show it to Neville! None of your business!" "fine! Here you go!" he said and fetch the heavy book out, he tosses it to me with such a big force that I almost fall with my back landing, but Blondy pulls me back to balance before anything awkward happens, "geeze… that book is indeed heavy! Need help carrying it?" he offers, "well thanks Blondy bro, but I can carry it myself! I'm a strong person ha!" I lie, I lie because I started to get nervous when he is around me, I don't want him to do any of those "out of mind" thingys anymore! being rejected, Blondy seems to look dejected, "fine! You can help!" I said, rolling my eyes, handing the book to him, and he picks it up easily, "see Rosie! It's ligh… AHHHHHHHH-" before he gone any further showing off, he slips into the floor because it's slippery, I bet the polished quartz floor won't apply a big friction towards Blondy's shoe bottom, and everything happens out of my expectation, so I'm too late to save him like what he did to me, he stays on the floor, mummers with pain, I bet he hurts his butt already, because he can't get up. I can't hold this anymore, the first thing I do is to laugh, my laugh fills the great hall, and soon everybody starts to stare at me, and then Blondy lying desperately on the floor, in a sudden, the whole great hall bursts with laughter, but I laugh the loudest, and Blondy starts to join in after a while, seeing him laugh, I pull him up with all my force, "get up you idiot! You are too heavy for me!" I squeeze my voice to make it as funny as possible, so then everybody can hear it and they will laugh again, I feel proud when everybody is laughing at my humor, or maybe it's Blondy's humor, I don't care, as long as we make somebody laugh. I take the book up, "okay, this time I'm getting the book, you will just keep hurting your butt if you take the book…" "wait! What! Rose come on! Scorpius go! Blondy go! Take the book! Scorpius Malfoy is the best! Right everybody? He is the funniest guy ever!" Kim's voice appears from nowhere, and she motivates everybody, everybody starts to cheer for the Slytherin boy "go Scorpius Go Scorpius take the book! Three cheers for Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy! Hip hip hooray! Hip hip hooray! Hip hip hooray!" the whole great hall applause for their new comidy actor, even the teachers are laughing, obviously, Blondy is consider as the top funny students, but so do I! how can he takes my "reputation" only by 'sacrificing' his own butt! How can he! Looking at the happy faces, I suddenly realize that no more time to be wasted, I must concentrate on my issues, and so does Blondy, he can't distract everybody with laughter! At least NOT when we are in a situation like this! He will be a distraction! I can't let this happened! THE SHOW OF SCORPIUS MALFOY CAN'T GO ON! IT JUST CAN'T! it's our time to go now! I can't let him stole the show! I decide and pull him out of his own happiness mercilessly, I drag him through the long hall way straight to Neville's office, "C'mon! Rosie! Why you drag me out of my show!" he yells disgruntledly, "you got in a whole lotta trouble just because of that "show"! or maybe "Show off"!" "come on! You are just jealous!" he teases, "no! okay! Scorpius, I have no idea what happened to you today, you seemed to be over excited!" I said, "but… but I'm… I'm copying you! You act exactly like me when you are crazy! And you are awesome!" Blondy said innocently, "but do you think that being a "copycat" is what a nice kid supposed to do?" "no… absolutely not, 'big sis!'" Blondy answer sarcastically, "okay, Fine! And one more thing cuz" "what thing?" "stop calling me big sis, I'm the one who is 'worshipping your big sis'! not your big sis!" "okay, wait… what's worship?" "OMG you are so pure! Worship means to put complete faith into something!" I answer irritably, "o…okay, wait! Why you want to worship my sister?" "BECAUSE, SHE, IS, A, BRAVE, GRYFFINDOR! AND, SHE, SAVED, MY, FRIEND, NEILY!" "okay…wait, but Rosie! Why can't you worship me? I will definitely worship you if I know it earlier…" "WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP!"

Two figures, one exhausting, one exciting, are making their way to Neville's office in this mysterious castle.


	16. The determination of the three

**The determination of the three**

"professor! Professor! Somebody puked! At Slytherin table! Professor McGonagall told me to call you!" somebody run up the door of professor Neville's office, and the somebody is no one but Blacky, he seems tired, and breathless, "Albus! I'm so glad you are here! Come on, have a sit with your fellows, I'm going to check him out." Said Neville, then he run off, I help Blacky to sit on a chair, over running caused him to lose all his energy, "Blacky, now the three of us are all here, we should have a chat together" I said, "chat what?" he asks stupidly, "about the mission, Rosie believed that the book will tell us about it, that's the reason why she wants the book" "I still don't understand, why professor Neville want to have a word with you two? We're not allowed to leave the Great hall before the feast finished!" "he gave us permission" said Blondy, "and by the way, Blacky, I don't see why you also get the permission to leave the feast too." I ask smartly "because the headmistress gave me permission" Blacky said, "so that's why! If the headmistress gave you permission, why can't the professor of Herbology gave us permission?" I said, "you know what? I guess you are right, so we can wait for him." he suggests "I'm aware of that" I agree, knowing that Blacky is right, without the help of Neville, we can't go any further, he had been to the ministry before, and he also experienced the battle of Hogwarts, he must be the person I can get most information from, he is a person we can trust completely, since professor Neville is a loyal friend and schoolmate to my dad and my uncle Harry, Blacky's dad, he definitely will support us.

" _Rose, remember, if everything in the world went wrong, the only thing you can trust is the prophecy."_

" _why mom?"_

" _Because all the prophecy will reveal their truth when they are passed to a person who has a beautiful pure heart, if the person you trust the most said something about the prophecy that you will never believe, the prophecy will always be true."_

" _Mom… so do you think the prophecy about the rise of dark force is true? In the future? I heard this prophecy from Scorpius Malfoy, I met his in my neighborhood today, and he told me about this thingy."_

" _well sweetie, do you think Scorpius is a friend that you can trust?"_

" _um hum, and he acts completely different from his parents, I had never met a friend like him before!"_

" _If you think so, then he is talking about the true thing"_

" _how you know it Mummy?"_

" _because no matter how evil or sly a person is, he won't lie for his entire life, he can escape from the unforgiving crime now, but never in the future, that's why future never lies, the information that the evils see from the prophecy will never be true, it's not because of the prophecy lied to them, but they lied to themselves…"_

"Rosie wake up!" someone shout at me, I sit up in a sudden, it's all a dream, and I saw a conversation between me and my mom which happened five years ago "it's not because of the prophecy lied to them, but they lied to themselves…" I murmur, what does it supposed to mean… why the evil ones can't see the truth? Why can't they see the truth about this world, about this beautiful, why they misunderstood, why they want to brought disaster! And why they want to kill me, my friends, and the ones I love… I think to myself, but tears are running out quickly, I miss my family members, I wonder what they are doing in the past, a dark endless cage, which traps the whole ministry, what if they get killed! I will never see my dad again, and mom, my dear mom, she told me so much about the past, she gave me so much warmth, I still can remember her smiling at me and said:" you will let us all proud, sweetie." "Sorry mom, I won't let you down, I will save the ministry! Wait and see" I whisper, biting my lips, trying to retrieve the tears.

"Are you all right, cousin?" Blacky asks worriedly, "yes, I'm alright, thanks" I cover my eyes with my hands, trying hard to disguise my teary eyes, but I'm way too slow, Blondy already spot me, "you are crying again." He said, emotionlessly, "no I'm not! The light is too strong!" I lie, but finding my tactic is no use, the light in this room is really weak, there's only a tallow candle burning on the desk, and three more candles on the wall, "are you really okay, Rosie? Because I found you crying frequently these days." Blondy asks again, "I said I'm fine! Don't worry about me!" I snarl, and Blondy retreat.

"you just fall asleep, so I call you up" he adds

"I just had a dream, about the prophecy, there's something I don't understand, I remembered she said 'it's not because of the prophecy lied to them, but they lied to themselves…' I don't quite get it" I said, while the words are still ringing inside.

"Maybe your dreams are reminding you something" said a voice

I almost jump to my feet, professor Neville is standing there, he has been listening to our conversation ever since!

"Professor! Why don't you come in?" I yell dramatically

"ha! Gocha! I have been here listening to your conversation five minutes ago, and I think you are kinda under pressure, Rose, people like you will always keep their pressure to themselves, only will they express them when they are alone with their best friends, it's normal."

"you saw me crying?" I ask shamefully

"yes, but Rose, I know you are doing your best, all we need to do is a plan, a plan to defeat lord Voldemort"

"actually professor, we got a plan already!" Blondy said

"you do? Wow! I really appreciate all your little brains! So tell me!"

"it's all in this book, professor" Blacky tosses the book onto the table, even though he is still forceless after the big run.

Talking to Neville is a really easy thing, I, and Blacky, being his best friends' daughter and son, and Blondy, being his favorite student, we say and he listens, patiently, he also adds a few questions while we're talking, his questions are all easy to answer, hilarious as well, overall, he only nods and smiles, I'm pretty sure that he accepts out suggestion, and I'm pretty sure that he's attitude towards it is more than "accept", he totally respects his student's suggestions. He thinks for a minute, and said:" I totally agree with the suggestions from you, my favorite students, your parents will be proud of you."

"so… you agree to let us to go on the mission?"

"well… indeed, but the problem is that going on a mission not my decision, it's professor McGonagall's, and it's frustrating that she's a really protective person, but maybe I can try to persuade her, if that's what you want."

"I would be grateful, thanks professor." I answer, trying to keep myself as calm as possible, but my soul is soaking into the mood of excitement already, to tell the truth, if I wasn't acting formal, I will definitely run into him and bow and high five and do whatever he likes to thank him for his support, one thing that I appreciate the most is when my fellow friends are jumping around as crazy as they could to express their happiness.

We are going to bring salvation!


	17. Patty's battle

BY THE WAY: I'm getting the idea from Avicii's song: Wake Me Up. It's an amazing song, I love the lyrics, guys, you can try and listen to it.

 **Patty's battle**

It's late when I return to the Gryffindor common room, nobody has return yet, it's relaxing to stay where I belong and sit on my favorite armchair, everything seems to be so peaceful, I feel my way through the darkness, and yet, the darkness not over, it's just a start, but we will pass through it, we will fight through it, with my fire beating heart, I know exactly where to start.

But, do I know when it will end?

No.

"We can't predict the future, but I do the thing whatever I felt is right, and no one is stopping me. "I think firmly

Just then, something icy cold approaches my face, I almost jumped, but then notice that it's nothing but little Scorp, "oh come on! Buddy! You almost make me jump!" I yell at her with laughter, and she jumps up to my shoulder with a delight hissing sound, "I reckon your little wings and carry yourself do you?" I said to her, and she poke her tongue out, "by the way buddy, where is Hugo?" I ask the little guy, she gives a pull on my robes and I immediately understand that I need to follow her, she took me to the portray hole, we pass through it, and walk straight down to the great hall, where still plenty of people remains, I spot the Gryffindors, little Scorp takes me to them, seeing me, they start to ask me questions, what's more, their questions are endless:

"where have you been?"

"why do you need to leave the great hall?"

"what have you been doing?"

"can we play games?"

"want more juice?"

"what are you doing with Scorpius Malfoy?"

"what kind of book is that!"

"why did he lie on the ground?"

"I got spaghetti! Want some?"

"let's go bungee jumping in the dormitory!"

…

"what do you mean by the death eaters tricked the ministry?"

A cold voice rings from nowhere.

We all turn our heads to her silently, the girl watches us with the same calmly stare, nobody knows her truly, nobody knows her parents, she keeps her secret to herself.

"Patty?" I said curiously, the Gryffindor girl seldom participate in these conversations before, it's rare to see her talking.

"tell me, Weasley, are you one hundred percent sure of that?"

"yes! My mom, my dad! uncle Harry, Aunt Ginny! They were all captured by the death eaters!"

"how can you be so sure?" Patty asks doubtfully, but with a secret grin, which confuses me

"Patty, I don't see why you can't understand, my step-sister! She sacrificed herself to save the world!" said Neily, trying to help me,

"well, maybe they made up the story." Said Patty defensively

"I saw the whole thing! Patty! I swear! I saw what they have done to them, they tortured her, with anything they could! Until the dark princess came and stop them."

"why the dark princess have to stop them, she's the leader! She's the one organizing the force trying to bring his father back!" asks a confusing Patty.

Neily doesn't have the answer, she fell silent.

"Cocker, come on! That's all you want to say? I remembered that you are the most talkative one in the past conversations!" Patty jeers, and Neily blushes.

"seriously! Patty Lotus! That's enough!" I shout at her, "even though we are friends, it doesn't mean that you can talk to your housemate like that! We have been knowing each other for two years now! Do you even know how to make friends?"

"Yeah! Of course! And I know better than you do!" the pure blood girl said with a sly smile.

"Patty, please, just believe me, our parents need our help!" I said weakly

"oh poor innocent little Rose! Please! Stop joking! Take it easy! Even the death eaters are here, we don't need to panic! Hogwarts is strong! The power it possesses can take the death eaters down in a second!"

"No it wouldn't! do you even know about the death eaters! Do you even know about the dark princess Delphini?" I shout at Patty

Everybody at the Gryffindor table flinch at the name, and they look at me in astonishment

"how do you know about her name? her name must NOT be mentioned!" said Patty, in a dark, terrifying voice.

"wow! Now you are the one who is confusing!" I snarl

"just tell me how you know her name!"

"somebody in Slytherin told me that, you have a problem with that?"

"and what on earth do you think what you are doing? Associating with Slytherin, the darkest house through the ages?" she whispers aggressively

"The person who has prejudice towards Slytherin will be darker than Slytherin itself." Kim shoot Patty a 'don't you dare stare' and continues: "there's no prejudice between the houses! It's not the dark ages anymore!"

Patty turns away from me and pays her focus on Kim, "do you think the dark ages really end?" she teased coldy

"yes! It's only a history!" Kim says firmly

"NO IT'S NOT!" Patty screams in such a high pitched voice which cause it to echo around the hall, everybody is looking at us now.

"Patty! Will you just calm down!" I whisper at her angrily

"I don't care about what you are thinking, but I think you are making stories about the society around! Don't fool yourself! Rose Weasley!" then, without another word, she turns away and leave the great hall.

"geez, I just can't believe people like her would be sorted into Gryffindor!" Neily throw her a dirty look, but I'm still dazzling, I can't believe she would say something like that! She made me feels like I'm a criminal or something in our first conversation! why she can't believe us!

"look, it's getting late, let's go back!" suggests Kim,

"yeah, come on Neily" I said briskly, trying to forget the unhappiness, somehow, my heart is full of aggressive expressions from Patty.

We make our way back to the Gryffindor common room, I, Kim and Neily walk silently, moodily, side by side, my very first day of the second year have been dumped by Patty Lotus, I never admitted that she is a mean girl, but she's really mysterious, I don't even know what she is thinking from her expression, maybe it's her choice to be a grumpy person.

"guys, do you really believe what I'm saying?" I ask, trying to sort out my confusions

"of course Freckles! We always believe in you." Kim returns with a pale smile

"and by the way, I can't believe that dump Patty Lotus treat you that way! Who she think she is? The president of The United States?"

I tried hard not to laugh, Neily has a sense of humor that only a few people have, there's only one person I know with that sense of humor, and that person is Blondy, but he is far off me and my friends right now, maybe hanging around with my cousin Blacky in the Slytherin common room, never know what they are planning to do.

"I have experienced several incident like this before." I said, "with my muggle friends, they are somehow very stubborn" I said, trying to be as sarcastic as I could, "I always believed that I can do something great, something that nobody get to do, I tried my best to prove to them how awesome I am, because I want to gain reputation within my friends, so they will stop doing nothing but laughing at me." I pause, finding my Kim and Neily smiling, "my mom and my dad told me that I'm too young to understand, they said I got caught up in a dream, which is a joke, but the point is, I know everything, how things worked"

"yeah, some muggles have prejudices on magic, they think people who has been give magical abilities are not normal, but most of them are fine with it, they need wizards and witches to protect the world." Said a pity Neily, she, as a pure blood, feels proud of having magical abilities, so do I, and Kim too.

"I have been trying to fight by myself, tried to carry the weight of the world, but I found that I failed, I need support, I can't do great things all by myself, I only have two hands, that's all I have! That's all I can push myself though, I need my friends, you guys, Blacky, and Blondy, it's killing me to stay away from you guys and to endure the summer with no one but myself, even though I still have Blacky, I felt I lost something meaningful, something precious, my fear is gaining, especially when I heard from Blondy that my parents have been kidnapped, I felt darkness is surrounding me, but then, Blacky and Blondy pulled me out, we stayed together for the rest of the summer to support each other, to fight the dark. I really miss you, guys, for the whole summer when Blacky, Blondy and I were together, I can't stop thinking about you, about my two other friends at the other side of the world, I'm so glad that you are okay!" I smile at them, wishing I can stay forever this young, with my friends, I'm bold, brave, and reckless, not afraid to close my eyes, I love this feeling.

"we miss you too, oh Freckles, we can't stop thinking about you" Neily said teary and Kim pulls us together with a bone crashing hug "we are always together!" she concludes.

Indeed, unless you squeeze us to death.


	18. Devote and Careless

**Devote and Careless**

"meet me, nine o'clock! Room of requirements, Marauder map, extra copy, under your bed, take the DNA route, AS?"

I'm running through the stairs, directly to the Gryffindor common room, I can't stop, there are too many people around, so I will get myself into trouble.

Everything goes well since the first day of the argument with dump Patty Lotus, I, Blacky and Blondy are having secret meeting every Saturday night to practice magic, especially I and Blondy, we have recently discovered our special ability, and we can't share it with anyone else, even Kim and Neily.

It's top secret! Don't tell it to anyone!

We always use patronus to communicate with each other, so we already get used to the situation when suddenly a smoky animal jumps into us, which is a pretty creepy sight after all.

We use the route DNA (that's what we decided to call it) to hide ourselves from the others, because I know that we are going get big troubles if we can't disguise us properly.

Let me tell you the secret of the room of requirements, it's a secret place in Hogwarts, some people said it exists, but some said it doesn't, the first time we enter there was at our first year, when we were practicing our patrons, before that, we always doubted its existence, but the reality proved that it's enchanting.

It's a gigantic room, even bigger than the great hall, so we have plenty of space for us to run and jump and practice our magic, I bet we can even play quidditch in it.

I burst into the Gryffindor common room, I must get all my things before anyone could spot me, unfortunately, somebody else is in the dormitory already…

"wo! Wo! Wo! Be careful dude! You almost knock my new pottery art down!" shout a aggressive Kim.

"oops sorry Kim, I'm in a rush!"

"what's so urgent that cause you in a rush? Tell me! we're friends dude!" she said as she blocks my way. "oh no! move, you idiot!" I whisper to myself darkly, but I didn't show my disgruntlement.

"come on! Kim, just let me pass, it's urgent! It's about protecting Hogwarts!" I said, regret about something I'm not supposed to say.

"OMG what's ya problem I can't just stay there while ya defeat it yourself can I? I wanna help!"

"you will regret about it! it's high skilled magic!" I spit the words out aggressively, realizing that I shouldn't say that either.

"no, I won't regret about it! no wonder what are you going to do outside the Gryffindor common room nine o'clock at night!" she said, casts me a sly smile

I give her an exhausted look, but she ignores me, "we are friends! One of us live, and we live all live together, one of us die, and we die together!" she said with a fake loyalty, and I slap myself on my forehead, getting frustrated by her joke.

"okay, I know what you are playing dude! Stop being dramatic! It's really urgent! If Neily comes back, I'm dammed! That girl has fatal tactics! Please let me go!" I plead her.

"fine fine, I'll let you go this time, but don't let me caught you next time!" she warns with laughter, not pushing the conversation further.

"no problem! You are the boss!" I wink back, appreciating her cooperation, Kim loves joking, indeed.

I'm on my way to the Room of requirements, using the fastest speed that I ever can produce, but I didn't notice anything else, and I got the consequences. I bumped into a rushing Slytherin, looking as exhausted as I am, in a sudden, my version starts to blurry, and thousands of stars emerge from the bottom of my eyes, I know immediately what is happening, my nose is bleeding… and what's more, I'm a blood coward.

"GOD! WILL YOU BE CAREFUL? BLOOD! I'M DYING!" I scream, as loud as I could.

"be quite! Rosie! They will hear us!"

"who…who are you?" I ask confusedly, it's hard to see things with a blurring version.

"me, Blondy, geez, I must hurt you bad, let me take you to the hospital wing!" said the somebody.

I squeeze my eyes, and finally save my normal version back, "Blondy! Oh! I'm so so sorry! I didn't recognize you! Where are your glasses?" I ask, finding his glasses are nowhere to be seen.

"well, I don't use them unless it's necessary, your nose is bleeding, and you must go to the hospital wing." He said firmly.

"oh come on! People like you needed hospital wing! It's just a nose bleeding, nothing serious…BLOOD!" I said and I jump on Blondy's back, I have no idea why can I jump so high, but the blood really frightens me.

"Rose get off! You really gave me a heart attack! Hospital wing, or else, it will keep bleeding and frightens you more!" Blondy suggests with an exhausted voice, "come on, let's go to the hospital wing, Blacky said he will wait for us."

"fine." I said, daren't to look at the blood.

…

"okay! You are free to go now!" said Madam Pomfrey, I feel my nose is enveloping with loads of bandage, but there's aren't any there, I open the door to walk out, but I didn't expect the sudden emerge of Blondy.

"how is your nose?" he asks in an exciting manner.

"very well." I reply in a bored manner, getting frustrated of Blondy not leaving me alone.

"are you ready for the personal training now?"

"YES!" I shout, "ABSOLUTLY READY!"

"good." He said, taking his sunglasses out from nowhere and put it on.

"where did you get that! You know it's embarrassing to put these things on at school!" I echoed

"who said that? Jorge Washington?" he jokes.

"look Blondy, I'm done with this, we are in an urgent rush, and you keep acting like you don't care! Like you are on a holiday! What the hell are you even trying to do? Idiot?" I protest, but still getting confused by why I said so many 'idiot' today.

"relax, it's weekend!"

"yes, of course it's weekend! And I wish I can play quidditch or soccer or skate board outside! But I know I can't! WE ARE ON A MISSION BOY! How are you going to expect me messing around with others when the future is on my hands!" I snarl.

"actually, it's on our hands, darling" Blondy corrects softly, and it makes me flinch, "what the hell is does he mean by 'darling'! That's inappropriate! Err" I think, irritably, "And by the way, Rosie, you don't need to act so aggressively! I know you are a good actor, but it's not time for drama! It's not the end of the world!"

"well, if you keep acting like that, maybe it will be" I reply coldly, trying to keep myself calm, "and you are so weird, Blondy, sometimes, you act pretty normal, and sometimes, like a five years old! What's the problem with you these days? You are acting too optimistic! Face the music Blondy! Face the music!"

"ooo! Face the music! That sounds fun! When is the party then?"

"OMG! Blondy, do you even learned about idioms? Face the music means to face the truth, not having a party!"

"well Rosie, it's definitely no use to say an idiom to a person who got all zeros on it in early elementary schools." Blondy replies slowly, and I suddenly got an urge to explode.

"fine, Blondy, I give up on you." I said, and I start to run, away from the annoying boy, away from the nightmare, how would I met a friend like him?

"Rosie! Wait! I'm sorry! I just want you to relax!" Blondy's sound echoes from the back.

I stop my footsteps and wait for him, decide to give him another chance in return for his apology, I'm a pretty forgiving person.

He catches up breathlessly, "thanks for waiting!" he casts me an apological smile, "fine, but Blondy, I'm serious this time, you make me feel worry, because you didn't treat this issue like what it was originally, it's an extremely serious problem, the magical world is in trouble, without the ministry, the world will lose their ambition, because they won't know what are they going to do, and Hogwarts is the only thing that can save it, we need to unite to create a utopia, together. I feel dejected when my friends are not with me, like what you just did! How can we even defeat the dark force without united? I don't want another battle of Hogwarts anymore…I just want peace…Scorpius, I can't bear the pain of somebody leave me again, I lost my parents, I can't lost anyone else! I can't lose Blacky, I can't lose my brother, my other cousins either…and I can't lose you…without you…without anyone of us…I don't know what are we supposed to do now! I'm confused…" I said, as tears fell silently down my cheek, I wipe them away so Blondy won't see them.

"Rosie…Rosie…Freckles, look at me" Blondy interrupts, "I'm truly sorry, as your friend, I should have understood your sorrow, I disrespected you, as well as my parents, I'm in exactly the same situation as you, losing both parents, but I careless, carefree, thinking that as long as you are working things out, we will be safe, you are a smart one, acting like nothing happened, but then I realized I was wrong, I was totally wrong, I realized everything I did are unforgivable, we can't always use intelligence to solve problems, cause no matter how intelligent we are, we won't solve everything, friendship and love are truly the most powerful thing in existence. You are right, I'm not taking this issue as serious as it's originally is, cause I didn't experienced love as much as you, I lived as a Malfoy, and I born as a Malfoy, so sometimes I think as a Malfoy, my ancestors considered power and money as the most valuable thing, plus my family has a dark history, so I was gradually influenced by it, even though my parents told me to serve the world, to devoted to the true power of love, still, my heart sink into a deep confusion, because my parents seldom provide me examples of doing it in reality, so I have to understand love by myself, and fortunately, I understand it successfully, however, sometimes, I still seems to make wrong decisions between devote and careless, sometimes I just can't understand it, but sometimes, I can make the right decision, I found myself reacting pretty normal at that time, Rosie, because I know what am I doing, but sometimes, I'm really confused about myself, it's hard to realize, Rosie, it's really hard, I fight through my life, I must fight through it, because if I fail, I will lose you, I will lose Blacky, I will lose everyone I loved. For all my life, love is the thing I precious the most, because it's the thing the Malfoys seldom own, they spend their past fighting for power and dark magic, and refused the love from others, when I noticed everybody around us started to shut us out, I realized there's no love within them, because we stole them all, they recognize us as love eaters…I have to shut myself in, staying away from those ones who hate us, and live in a life with darkness and shadows…until I meet you and Blacky, you gave me so much warmth and I found the original me, so does Hogwarts, the people loves me, they cares me, they respect each other, and this is exactly what I need, a utopia forever…but then…I started to change, I feel that I can rely on Hogwarts's power forever, but I know that I can't, we have to protect the school on our own, the utopia was created by students' love and warmth, however, they need to unite, Hogwarts need us! And I'm really sorry, Rosie, I should have known yours suffer earlier…" he ends guilty.

"Blondy, I don't blame you, I'm proud of you, you understand, and being unreasonable is none of your fault, being a Malfoy is not easy, you fight through your life, but you still face your life happily, I appreciate your optimistic, but we are friends, we work as a team, we must persuade the professors to allow us going on the mission, because I have a feeling that it has to be a mission we have to complete, me, you and Blacky."

"I'm aware of that, as always!" he replies, proudly, once again, he pulls me in and hug me tightly, then he whispers in my ear: "I really don't want to lose you, Rosie, and I won't lose you, I promise, and I always keep my promise"

For the first time, I take his hand and hold on to it tightly, with my own will.

"friends?" he asks, revealing a smile.

"Forever." I reply, automatically, holding to his hand, and dreading the moment I have to let go.

 _We are going to show the world that we are still standing, no matter how hopeless we are._

 _Friends will always be friends, and love is not going to end._

 _The utopia is going to be saved._


	19. Volunteer rejected

**Volunteer rejected**

"Blacky! What's the matter with you? What's wrong with your magic?" I jump down the chair, knowing it's my turn.

"nothing particular Freckles, it's ju…just my wand, it died today, I seemed to broke it today in DA class…"

"Blacky, take it serious! Your wand has a problem, you can't keep using it, it might get worse." Said an anxious Blondy.

"you can't even perform a proper patronus now, Blacky, we need to check your wand." I said, stand by Blondy's side.

"but… but we are still training! We can't leave now! you and Blondy have just arrived!" Blacky said, confusingly.

"no further training with a broken wand of yours." I said calmly and firmly.

"but why..." Blacky asks, but get interrupted by Blondy.

"guys, look at this." Blondy snatches Blacky's wand, staring at a particular point on it.

"Blondy, what did you see?" I jump to my feet as fast I could.

"it was a jinxed wand, Blacky… you can't use it anymore, it will harm you if you keep ignore it."

"what are you guys talking about? The wand is in my hand all the time! Nobody could possibly jinx it!" said Blacky, looking at us with disbelief.

"but Blondy, how do you know it was jinxed?" I ask him, taking the wand from his trembling hand. The mark looks mysterious, but seems to represent certain dark magic, I stare at the mark for a while, "Blacky, have you seen the mark on your wand before? It looks like certain dark mark."

"dark mark? It can't be! Nobody would jinx my wand!" Blacky raises an eyebrow, reacts in disbelief.

"well, somebody in this school must have done it, I can't say death eaters are the criminal for jinxing your wand, death eaters won't enter the school without certain purpose, and I think your wand won't be the thing they are concerning about, Blacky" said Blondy, putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Blondy, do you think somebody is disguising himself from death eaters?" I ask him with disbelief, clenching my own fists tightly.

"totally possible." He whispers, with fear in his eyes, and I sign.

"I… I just don't understand… who could possibly jinx it? I thought we will be safe at Hogwarts." Blacky looks at me, desperately.

"there's no time to hesitate" Blondy said, "we have to cast a counter-jinx on Blacky's wand, or else he won't be able to use magic for the rest of the school year!"

"let me do it." I said, and Blondy nod silently.

I close my eyes.

 _Jinx is a spell considered as dark magic, evils use jinx to apply negative effects on things which others used frequently, in order to spread these unforgivable effects on those innocents. A jinxed wand is a disaster to whoever wizard or witch used it, and the spell must be removed as soon as possible by Counter-jinx, the spell that can remove a jinx._

I repeat the counter jinx spell again and again, then I open my eyes, realizing the dark mark is gone for good.

"I did it?" I look into Blacky's eyes, not willing to believe my intuition, but my heart is still pumping excitedly.

"nice trick!" Blondy teases.

I take the wand from his hand and take another careful look on it, the dark mark is nowhere to be seen "here, it's safe now." I hand it proudly to Blacky.

"try and produce a patronus." Blondy suggests, and Blacky nod doubtfully, clearly he's still wondering what had happened, "Expecto Patronus!" he shouts, trying hard to focus his mind on a particular happy memory, and a white, smoky figure jumps out of the tip of his wand, running happily in the room, "it's extraordinary, isn't it?" Blondy asks me, "indeed." I reply, dreamily, focusing myself on the hippogriff, flying happily in the room, from the ground to the celling.

I released my dolphin, and Blondy does the same, I start to compare the size of the three patronus, my dolphin seems to be the smallest one of the three, even though it's big enough for us, it still seems to be small within the two others. There are certain differences between the dolphin and the other two, my dolphin is the only animal which can dive, while the other two can fly, besides, our patronuses turned to be great news when the professors discovered them during our first years, not only because of the rarity of our patronuses, but because we can perform it at such a young age, nobody in the history can do something like us did, and no one has ever owned a dolphin, threstral or hippogriff patronus, they are considered as extremely rare animal guardians.

"guys! Somebody is heading towards us! I can hear the footsteps!" my dream was interrupted by Blacky, he got to his feet immediately, running around trying to find a place to hide himself, but before anybody could do something, the door of the room of requirements opens.

Professor McGonagall and Professor Neville walk in.

The three of us transfixed, jaws open, standing there, with our wands pointing out of our pocket.

"the three of you, come to my office." Professor McGonagall said, but with no anger in her voice.

We walk behind the two professors, trembling, we have no idea of what will happen next, the only thing we know about it is it's nothing, but trouble.

Or is it?

We step our first step into the headmistress's office, it used to belong to Albus Dumbledore, one of the greatest wizard of all times. The whole room smells like a mixture of potions, soil, and firewood, and I must say the odor isweird if the combination comes up like this, but I think it will be nothing as long as I get used to it.

"take a seat" said professor McGonagall, but I seem to lost my concentration on her, instead, my eyes start to wondering around the walls and ceiling, it's not until Blondy hold on to one of my hand and indicates me to sit down, did I realized that everybody is staring me. I take a seat awkwardly, noticing Blondy still holding my hand, I throw him a disgruntle look to let him know my hand is not a squishy before he let it go with an embarrassed smile.

"I was wondering why a bunch of second years students like you would hang around the room of requirements at eleven o'clock midnight." Professor McGonagall said in a cold voice, cold, but not angry.

I look at my two fellows before deciding to face the transfiguration professor by myself, "hum…professor, we are…we are…" "having midnight training." Blacky said, helping me.

"do you even have the concept of time in yours' mind? Do you have any idea how late is it now?" she asks, staring us to death.

"no… professor, we are concentrating…not having time concept…I'm…mmm sorry…I ju…just wwa…want to…to…" I said, but with a whisper, as the sound is keep decreasing, I even have no idea what the last word sounds like.

"professor McGonagall, I think I can explain." Said a firmly professor Neville.

"Good." I think cheerfully.

"Neville…can…can you even believe in them! Second years sneak out at midnight…trying to do some…err…ridiculous training! For merlin's sake, I hope no one spotted them!" professor McGonagall said, wiping her sweat from her anxious face.

"Headmistress, I can explain, I can explain their intentions." Neville said innocently.

"how can they have any intentions? What intentions can drag them off bed at eleven o'clock midnight?"

"they are trying to save Hogwarts!"

"Second years are still too young; we can't risk them to save Hogwarts! They are our new hope! They are playing the most important part of our school!" professor McGonagall starts to get irritated, "and we should try our best to protect these young ones, their magic is not strong enough yet." She concludes.

I want to tell her that the new power that we recently discovered, but I keep them shut, the powers need security, I can't tell the truth unless we have to, and now is clearly not the best time to tell the professors.

"please, professor, let me explain, I know you are trying to do what you are trying to do, and I know you are suffering, but please, let me tell you something." He begs

"fine, as one of my favorite student, Neville, you can tell me everything, tell me everything about these second years' intentions." She signs, finally retrieves her temper.

"it all starts on the first day." Neville signs, "Rose shown me a highly secured book with code and magic locks, it shown me all about the future and the prophecies, only a certain number of people read this book, but most of them are died…" "why only a certain number of people have read it?" the headmistress interrupts, "because…there's only one book in this world, and that book is the one I shown to professor Longbottom." I said, surprised by my sudden interruption.

Professor McGonagall looks transfixed, obliviously, she never read the book before, and she starts to show greatly interests on it "what did you see?" she asks Neville.

"the prophecy is true, professor, Rose Granger Weasley, and her two other partners…it's true…" he murmurs.

Once again, professor McGonagall transfixed, she stares at us, unbelieving, the situation lasts for more than three minutes, then, she asks: "why…we need to sacrifice our students to complete the mission… why not more powerful wizards and witches? Why students…"

"Professor, the only people that are competent for the missions are people who truly experienced friendship and love, I keep an eye on these guys for days, wherever they go, they stand together, they laugh together, and they cry together…their heart are always together, they never set any arguments, and they solve problems as a team. We need this unite spirit! Minerva, we need this love…" He signs again, "for those years I was studying at Hogwarts, Harry, Ron and Hermione are some of my best mates, they unite together, like these three." He casts me a pleasant look, "Harry, Ron and Hermione felt the love within them, which caused them to defeat lord Voldemort, I can say, without Ron and Hermione, Harry will never defeat the dark lord by himself, it's the true power of friendship and love that caused him to fight till the end, because of love, Harry survived his one-year-old nightmare, and plus the final battle of Hogwarts, Professor, you already experienced something like this, I think I won't need further explanation" Neville said firmly.

"it's…it's true…so true…darker the time…stronger the love and friendship…it was so true, I remembered Dumbledore, the moment, the moment he falls…" Professor McGonagall said trembling, and she cries, the past is dark, and so painful…but friendship stands it all.

"Excuse me, I…I" I said, trying to conceal my anxiety of telling them my magical powers.

"yes, Rose?" Neville asks, comforting a crying Professor McGonagall.

"err… Professor, Rose is talking to me" Blondy said, saving me from telling our secrets. He seems to know what I'm thinking.

"Thanks Blondy!" I said in a relief, cast him a smile, and he returns it.

"Minerva, it's okay, we have our students right here, believe me…" professor Neville said.

"thanks…professor Longbottom, you are the most reliable student that I had ever had."

"Oh…am I…well thanks, Professor." Neville casts us an embarrassed look, and we give him a smile.

"It's weird…we never see professor McGonagall cry before…what makes her so sad?" Blacky whispers to me.

"Battle of Hogwarts" I sign, "lord Voldemort did great things, terrible, but great, he killed hundreds of innocent wizards and witches, I heard that one of my uncle died in the battle, I never get to see him." I explain,

"actually" Blacky adds "Professor Longbottom did something great too, when my dad is dueling with Voldemort, your mom and dad were being attacked by a giant snake, the final horcrux of Lord Voldemort, and professor Longbottom took it down, that's when my dad saw the death of Voldemort."

"exactly! that's why we considered him as the second person saved the day!" I exclaim, but all my attention was dragged away by Blondy, he avoids this conversation, he knows that his family have done terrible things alone the side of Voldemort, so I didn't bother him to join us.

 _It's not easy to be a Malfoy_.

"look, Neville, I hate to say these, but I think these second years are not capable to go there." Professor McGonagall said. "There? What does she mean there? Where is there?" I think to myself.

"the death eaters will spot on them, they will attack, and there won't be any sympathies, you can't expect three second years to defeat a huge mob of death eaters, can you? Furthermore, let second years to complete a mission involving travelling to another world, don't you think it's ridiculous? If necessary, we will find some capable wizards and witches to complete this mission, geez, I can't believe the prophecies can be so unreasonable sometimes too…" she signs

"but…but professor, only people who experienced real friendship and love can go on this mission, if they didn't, they might get things worse, and they might have stuck in there forever, do you them to end up like Seren?" Neville asks, but who is Seren?

"ex…excuse me, Professor" I ask quizzically, "but who is Seren?" I ask.

"you won't need to know that, Weasley, Malfoy, Potter, I'm sorry, but I can't allow you to go on that mission, it's dangerous, and we can't put you in a situation like that, we might find somebody else to complete that mission, but for you, never."

Never. These words explode from professor McGonagall's mouth like TNTs, I don't understand, why in a sudden I had everything, and then I lose all of them in the next second.

"professor…but…why?" I as her, bearing my tears. But from her face, I know there's no further explanation.

"hush up, Rosie." somebody whispers and I realized that we are out of the office in the next second, dragging by Blondy, and I have no idea what happens next…

Hogwarts is enveloped by darkness.


	20. Mockingbroom

BY THE WAY: _sorry for not uploading stories for days, I've got to work on my own work on youtube._

 _But finally, let's get started._

 _It might be long._

Mockingbroom

It was a jinxed day, a really bad day, rain and storm are echoing just like ten thousand trumpet blowing together right next to my ears, and I don't really have the mood to attend a classical concert in such a gloomy day, the thunderstorm is terrifying, and the stupide "trumpet sound" is tremendous, I can't even concentrate on what professor Neville is talking about during Hybology, so I just decided to shut my ears and keep my mind clean from any obstacles.

However, I can't keep my mind clean at all, the headmistress's words keep ringing in my mind, like a ghost haunting me, I can't help but to think of it, and think of how desperate Blacky and Blondy was, we should have reveal the truth… "but for you…never!" "never…" I keep murmuring the word, burying my face on the table, for the first time in my life, I ever feel dejected like this, but no matter what the head Mistress is going to do, she won't stop me, and my friends.

"Freckles! Get up! Professor Neville is coming!" said an anxious voice, I sit up in a sudden, finding water string down my mouth, I realized I have been day dreaming for the past ten minutes, I look around, finding a concerned Blacky looking at me, with Blondy laughing uncontrollably.

"what the hell! Blondy, why are you laughing! It's not funny!"

"Saliva! Rosie! you are a thirteen-year-old! hahahahaha"

"and what's the big deal with it? I bet you did it when you are three!" I snarl.

"what! Never! I…I er…" and he blushes again.

"see, Oh! I understand! I bet you did it just now!" I said, pointing to a water drop on his table.

"NO! that's the rain!"

"no it's not, stop lying, I get you, Scorpius." I said, getting bored.

"you are so mean!" he mumbles

"guys! It's a class! Shut your mouth!" Albus echoes.

Everything is going fine, but I forget to tell you one thing!

The coolest sport of the year is coming! And its name is pretty fascinating too, as long as you want to hear it.

' _FLOOR SWEEPING' competition is coming! Surprise!_

 _Wait a minute! Did I just say floor sweeping? Who put that stupid advertise here! Sorry, mistake, it's not a household competition, it's a flying competition, and its real name is Quidditch._

Well Quidditch is quite an old sport actually, but it's one of the most popular sport in the magical world, but however, the origin of the name is easy to remember, because the meaning of the word 'quidditch' is riding on flying brooms, and the three most important tactics are:" kick, rush and catch, however, each word has their own meaning, kick means to kick the quaffles away from the goals, they are the keeper's job. Rush means to rush and protect the team from bludgers, these are beater's job, they rush around to defend. Last, but not the least, catch, a dangerous action, has forty percent of danger causing the most important seekers to fall down their brooms, in order to catch the fastest ball, the golden snitch, the seeker must use their fastest speed to chase after the sly ball, you can't even see them if they are moving, so, stay, and pray them to come in front of you.

I had never, ever feel such a big force (pressure)applying on me before, Gryffindor versus Slytherin, in a rainy day, with me, a "terrible" seeker, and with Blacky and Blondy on the "enemy" side, two extremely talented beater and seeker, this is bad, I can already imagine myself lying in the hospital wing, feeling death enveloping me.

I will die.

Indeed.

"And if I died, the two Bs will end up like me too, I can predict it with my brilliant imagination already, as my friend and cousin, they will be miserable..." I think skeptically, trying hard not to put myself in a death position.

"Ole! Want to practice with us?" said Kim, and suddenly, I was back in the great hall, Kim is also a brilliant girl at quidditch, she is a beater, as same as my cousin, but in Gryffindor, this is great! Gryffindor versus Slytherin, girls versus boys.

"sure! As soon as I finish this freaking pumpkin juice! Wait for me!" I said briskly.

"oooo! I bet Blondy that dude is going to bring daily prophet on broomsticks again!" Kim said with laughter.

"oh knock it off, Kim, you know he did it every time!" I roll my eyes.

Kim dives into the daily prophet again, suddenly, she emerges.

"Rose, weird things are happening."

This ring a bell for me, I look up from the table,

"what do you mean? I ask"

"listen to this: the ministry of magic is enveloping with dark magic…"

"everybody knows that, Kim seriously, what are you reading? Give me that!" I snatch the daily prophet from Kim's hand, expecting to see rubbishes on the piece of paper, but the information is much out of my expectation.

 _2017 August 2_ _nd_ _, was the end of the former ministry, including Hermione Granger, the ministry of magic, Harry Potter, the head of Magical Law enforcement, Ron Weasley, the head of Department of the Magical Games and Sports, and Ginny Weasley,_ the head of the _Muggle Liaison Office._

 _According to the present ministry of magic, which names herself 'the dark princess', "the formers will be gone long" she will be the one brings us salvation, only if we devote ourselves to her…_

Then my eye catches a picture on the front page, and a woman with white hair, evil blue eyes and long red fingernails shows up, she somehow reminds me of someone, but who?

I run to the Slytherin table with Kim, who still puzzling.

"Freckles, I don't understand? Why you want to meet them? They probably return to their common room already, you know, quidditch practice is today!"

"and Kim, I don't understand, if today is the quidditch practice, why they will be in their common room?"

"you know what, I guess you are quite right, fine, let's find them…"

"Freckles! Kim! Over here!" I heard Blacky's voice ringing around the great hall.

"see! I told you!" I cast Kim a triumphant look, and she grins awkwardly.

"Yo! I know my bros will be here!" Blondy rush up and give both of us a bone crushing hug.

"OMG Blondy! Just knock it off! I'm glad you are not ready to bring that daily prophet on the broom again!" Kim sign, with a jeering voice.

"definitely not." Blondy replies, with laughter in his tone, "if I did that again, I bet myself that I will die miserably…" "Ha! Epic failure! Ole Blondy! Go for it!" I interrupt, and he looks at me with a silly grim revealing all his teeth.

"It's a Gryffindor joke! Just testing your courage! But I bet Slytherins won't have that courage to jump off a broom during the middle of the flight and end up in the hospital wing!"

"Rosie, come on! Nobody dare to do that! Even Gryffindors!"

"Oh really? Blondy, then how can you explain my uncle? He jumps off his broom twice during flight!"

"Actually…" Blacky interrupt, "my dad fell accidently."

"oops, sorry." I whisper to Blondy awkwardly, he gives me a wink to tell me it's not something for me to say sorry.

"soooo, Freckles have something to discuss with you, Mr…err… Death eater expert." Kim said skeptically to Blondy. He looks at Kim curiously, trying to investigate the origin of the name, no wonder Kim is so creative.

"Freckles told me all about your stories, Blondy, and she told me how awesome you are, she told me that you are a cool friend."

"oh…really, Rosie? you said that I'm an awesome friend? I thought I was terrible…" he blushed.

I slap my face moodily; I can't believe Kim told him all that! Those are my secrets! She betrayed me! I'm gonna kill her after all these! I swear!

"Kim! Shut up! What the hell you think you are talking about? Idiot!" I spat to her, and she retreats, still grinning stupidly.

"Blondy, don't take those serious, you are not a terrible friend, you are my friend, I will never consider you as terrible, and so does Blacky."

"did I just hear my name?" Blacky asks

I ignore him, and keeping on, "Blondy, serious issues are happening, have you seen the daily prophet?"

"ye…yes I did, but I…I don't know if I read it all…" He said, trembling, and I have no idea why.

"have you seen the part with the dark princess, about the ministry of magic?"

"wait…no, I haven't, what's up?"

"read." I slap the paper on his face firmly, and he snatch it.

I stand right in front of him, observing his expressions turning from jolly to frightening while his bright blue eyes keep moving as the words of the prophet moving on, then, out of my expectation, he shout, he shout with exasperation and horror: "My Parents got brainwashed!"

In a sudden, my whole brain starts to buzz, it buzzes so loudly that I feel thousand bolts of lightning hit and pass through my head, stars are circling in front of my eyes, and suddenly, I feel my feet are losing their feelings, I can't help, but I feel I'm fainting. Fortunately, Blondy grabs my hand and prevent me from falling to the floor.

In the darkness, I hear Kim shouting: "Freckles! Freckles! Please! Listen to me! what happened to you! Talk to me! sugar cue! I'm here! I'm right here!" I know she is bearing tears already.

"Freckles! It's me! your cousin! Blacky! You are going to be okay…I promise; you are going to be okay! Rose! Rose Weasley! Can you hear me!" he pushes me, "don't! Blacky! That will make her getting worse! Something is going on inside her body!" Blondy snarl to him, I never saw him so protective that cause him to get furious at Blacky, he never got so mad before.

"see! On her arm! That's dark magic!" he shows my arm to Kim and Blacky, clearly, his anger is fading.

"Rose…she was jinxed?"

"No! even worse! Somebody put dark poison in her drink!"

"WHO DID THAT!" Blacky echoes, even more furious than Blondy just did, which is a pretty common thing.

"Somebody in Gryffindor." He said firmly, looking away at the Gryffindor table, but with pain in his eyes.

My head is still buzzing, somehow, I'm feeling that my forehead is burning, everything came suddenly, somebody is trying to kill me, right in this school, I hold on tight to Blondy, or rather say that he pulls me in tighter, he is the only one who is reliable now, I don't know where am I now, but one thing can be sure, we are not in the Great Hall, but in some place quiet, quiet like the dungeon, but I have no time to be sure about that.

"Rosie…Rosie…wake! can you hear me?" he approaches my face, I open my eyes weakly, and the three anxious face are staring down.

"Some…someone…tried to kill me…I…I think it's the end…end of me…already…Blondy…promise me some…something…if I died…" I said with my last breath.

"Oh…Rosie…please! Don't say! Don't say it! you will be okay… everyone is waiting, once you recover, we will all be okay…don't leave me, I can't go on with…without you…" Blondy said, concealing his tears, but he can't.

"Just promise me!" I interrupt him impatiently, breathing quickly, feeling every muscle in my body is tightening themselves, I'm dying.

"Everything." He mumbles, letting his tears string down silently, but I know this is what he does when something really hurt him, like my death. He hugs me tighter, but I can't feel his heat anymore, all I feel is the coldness running inside my body, I let my arms hanging on the two side of my body, because I know I'm hopeless.

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, your destiny…" I cough breathlessly, and I feel my body is trembling, it's hard for me to imagine I'm the girl who was joking around and laughing recklessly fifteen minutes ago.

"your destiny is here, as you know everything came in a sudden, I know I, I can't…I can't save my parents now, I let them down, I always imagine myself to save the world, but I failed, I failed miserably, but you didn't, you will keep your life, and I sacrificed mine to keep you safe, as I know, they hasn't spotted you, and Blacky, you must complete the mission silently, so no one will spot you, and you won't end up like me. Blondy, do you understand…" I ask

"Rosie! I…"

"you are the only one I can rely on, Blondy, because you are the only one who really know me, you are always the first one I will think of in a disaster, because…because…maybe we meant to be like this…but sometimes…it must end…but listen, you are the only one who has secret powers other than me, you are strong, you are reliable, and you are kind, Blondy, you must know that you are on a mission, you are in the middle of a war! you are the leader, you are the future, you are the savior, Blondy, you must…must memorize this…keep chasing your dreams…keep chasing the future…touch the sky…then you will be free…I'm sorry, Blondy, I failed…please, memorize me, memorize that you used to have a friend called Rose Weasley…protect Blacky, Kim, and Neily, protect Hogwarts, the future is yours now, Scorpius, my friend forever…"

"Rosie! you won't die! Trust me, we need you! We can't complete this mission without you! I can't live my life without you! It's will kill me! you are selfish! You don't even think about me! your friend!" he cries with pain.

"Blondy, It's not my fault…" I cough again, I can feel the depression inside.

"you can make it! Rosie."

"tell me, Blondy, do this last thing for me…why…why you are concerning about me more than anything! Why? I want to know, I'm not your relatives or something…you are a Malfoy, and I'm a Weasley, tell me, why, you, are, concerning, so, much, about, my, death, look me in the eye and tell me everything."

He stuns, and he starts to look at the celling, he daren't to look into my eye, so something definitely happens.

"I…er…"

But before he reveals the truth, I felt my eyes are shutting, finally, it's the end, bye, world, bye…my friends.

A long long time pasted.

Suddenly, I look around, finding myself in a bright new world.

"where am I…am I died?" I murmur, walking around to find out.

Suddenly, I realized something, I'm not in the grave, I'm not at Hogwarts anymore…I'm in the middle of a huge campus, a large house is standing right in front of me, I have never been to this place before, it… it looks more like a manor…I'm not died! But…how did I get here? And where is Blondy, Blacky and Kim? Did I miss the Quidditch practice? Or worse? The Match! How is the match going to go on without me?

"Guys…are you there?" suddenly, I hear laughter.

I walk towards the sound, trying to disguise myself with bushes, but I failed.

"who is that? Stand out and show yourself!" said a sharp voice, familiar somehow.

I stand out from the bushes, and get shocked, the person who just spoke is no other person than Blondy, but looks much younger and shorter.

"Scorpius? Why are you here?" I ask.

"How you know my name? are you a spy, are you? Are you?" he said and poke a wooden stick at my throat, I hope it's not a wand…

"Hippy! Stop it! she is not a spy! Don't be so aggressive!" said a voice, but it's a voice that I had never heard before.

"Hippy? Who is Hippy?" I think.

Then I see the owner of the voice, she is a girl about ten or nine, walking towards Blondy, who is standing there, staring at me, with those huge innocent blue eyes of him, he has larger blue eyes than the present Blondy, and he looks pretty adorable at a young age.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" the girl asks me friendly.

"I err…" looking at her, I seem to get nervous, she looks quite familiar, she has blond hair, but a bit darker than Blondy's, and exceptionally long, they can almost touch her knees, bright blue eyes, and long eye lashes. Suddenly, I know who she is, the girl on the card Kim shown me at platform 9 three quarters-Araminta Greengrass Malfoy, the girl who sacrifice herself to save the world...but younger, the girl on the card must be at least seventeen, so…this is seven years ago, in the Malfoy manor, it's the year when she adopted to the Cocker family, so Blondy must be five years old right now.

"Hey! I know you!" she said suddenly.

"you are the girl in the prophecy! You are Rose Granger Weasley!" she yells excitedly.

"what…" I ask stupidly.

"Rose Weasley! Wait…but I remembered on the prophecy that you are the same age as my brother!" she said confusedly.

"No" I said, finding my confidence, "I come from the future, I'm twelve years old now, but the me in your time is five."

"Hang on!" she raises a hand dramatically, and the naughty five years old Blondy bursts into laughter, "I don't understand, you come from the future? How?" she raises an eyebow.

"well…" I scratch the back of my head, "it's a mystery, I was at Hogwarts during that time, then somebody poisoned me, I fainted, and my three friends keep asking me questions, but the one I remembered the most is Scorpius…" "Hey! Wait a moment! That's my name! how is my name gonna do with it?" the little Blondy shouts.

"yeah Rose, can you explain it?" Araminta said.

"I haven't finish yet! Guys, let me finish" I protest, "Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, Albus Severus Potter and me are best friend at Hogwarts, I was being poisoned and Scorpius keep talking to me until the last moment of my life, and my cousin Albus remained silent, I told him he has a world to save, and he will be a hero…" "wow! THAT'S AWESOME! I'M GOING TO SAVE THE WORLD! AND BE FRIEND WITH ROSE WEASLEY! THAT'S COOL!" the younger one shouts again.

"silent, Hippy" Araminta orders, and he did.

"and I'm here." I end the story.

"This is the Malfoy Manor, one of the largest manor in Britain." Araminta said.

"I know…but can you explain all these, how I even get here?"

"you must be in Hippy's memory" Araminta said.

"who is Hippy?" I ask

"oh! I mean Scorpius, you can call him Blondy if you want, Hippy is a nickname between me and him, by the way, I'm Araminta, Araminta Greegrass Malfoy, Scorpius's sister." She said and extents a hand to me.

I shake it awkwardly, "Araminta, I know you, you are the hero who save the secret of the ministry."

She replies me with a shock: "I'm a hero?"

"yeah! You are the first heroic Malfoy, but that happens several years after now, I almost forget"

"sister is a hero! Sister is a hero!" Scorpius sings happily, and I almost burst into laughter.

"wow…er…I didn't expect it…what happened then?"

My heart skips a bit, I don't want to tell her what happened, the end is really tragic.

"Araminta…I can't tell you now, it's a secret after…" I hesitate.

"oh! Fine!" she said brightly, didn't notice my sorrow expression.

"Hey! Rose big sis! Let's play the pirate game!" Scorpius shouts.

"come on! little guy, don't call me Rose, call me Freckles!"

"oh!" he answers, embarrassed, "so, Frecklez big sis! How about that?"

"brilliant!" I said, not willing to believe the little buddy in front of me is the thirteen years old Blondy I can always rely on, the two have a really big difference!

"so…what can I call you then? Little buddy?" I bend my knees to see him better.

"call me Blondy!" he answers, sunlight shining on his blond hair, and the wind blew through them gently.

"and, let's get this game started!"

…

"Captain! Fire! Enemy attack!" he shouts.

"Errr!" I shout, feeling myself like a pirate, dashing towards Araminta, the enemy. I take a stick, and she takes one too, we start to fight, as our 'sword' hitting each other making the plumping noise, it was fun, indeed, Blondy invented the game, and Araminta crafted all the tools, the tools are useful and pretty indeed, I love holding them, each one has a stone attached to the end, that's where we hold the stick. The funniest thing is that each of us have to wear an eye blank, which Blondy called: an eyepatch, we cover one eye, and use the other spare eye to locate our enemy, the first one who lost their eyepatch loses, and the other is the winner.

One thing that frustrate me the most is that Blondy always run off his task to laugh, which makes it hard for me to concentrate, but I can do nothing about it.

"Guys, that's all for today!" Araminta said, throwing her stick aside.

"I agree." I throw mine's away too, sitting on a bench.

"why! Sis! Let's play!" Blondy protests

"I'm getting tired being laughed by you, hippy." Araminta sign.

I look around, "guys, I can't stay here forever, I must go back, but how can I return?"

"Freckles sis! Don't go! Please! I want to play! Stay a bit longer! Please!" Blondy pleads

"I can't cuz" I whisper to him, and he bursts into tears, crying out loud.

"Freckles, why you can't stay longer?" Araminta demands

"look guys, I really want to stay longer, but…but my friends are waiting on the other side…I must go back…really, staying in the past is an awesome idea, but I can't."

"I know…" she answers quietly, but tears are running in her eyes, "your friends need you…Rose, I believe we can meet in the future…"

"I wish…" I whisper

"you have a world to save, go, with your friend, save the world, follow your dreams, you will reach your goal. Come, I know a kind of potion, it can get you back to your world."

Then, without a second word, she walks toward the 'castle' like house, I follow.

We walk through the long staircase, "wow…Araminta, your parents have so many pictures!" I said, staring at the uncountable pictures hanging on the wall.

"mom and dad are collectors of rare objects, but most of them are from my family." She said, and walks toward a picture with a fierce man with long blond hair.

"that's my grandfather, Lucius Malfoy, he died seven years ago, killed by heart disease…he did a lot of terrible things, alone with his master, lord Voldemort." Araminta gulps at the word. True, the name reveals a terrible history with crying people, burning houses and tragic deaths, people said lord Voldemort is an entity of destruction, but the reality is worse. Everybody consider him as the devil-who must-not-be-named, because it will bring them bad luck, he made everything so terrible that people still don't want to mention him years after his death. However, another group think of the opposite, they think he is the existence who will bring them salvation, who will create a new world, a new world of dark magic, and they are the death eaters, they are dark wizards and witches who are in thirst of power, killing and dark magic, they brought the world disaster, and their crime won't be forgiven easily, I believe Araminta is deeply concerning about it, she's kind, Blondy's kind, I believe that they won't do things Malfoys do.

"Araminta, listen, I know your confusion" I approach her, and she looks at me with the same concern.

"I know, Rose, we need to get you back, that's the very first thing we need to do."

She said and she grabs my hand, we run through the empty hall, our footsteps echo through the empty hallway.

"Here!" in her room, she hands me a bottle with purple bubbling fluid in it. I take it, staring at the liquid in it.

"Araminta…you sure?" I hesitate.

"I'm sure, Rose, I won't use your life to joke with you, trust me, I will always be with you, remember that: friendship won't fade, as long as love lasts forever." She looks me in the eye, and I trust her, I close my eye, and drink the liquid. In a sudden, I feel my organs are under great pressure, then all that pressure starts to gather inside my brain, I feel myself is twirling, and then, everything is still…absolutely still.

"Wake up! Rosie! Holy crackers! You have been sleeping for a whole day, you missed the quidditch practice!" said a sound, everything is blurring, I can't see who is that person, but then, somebody else calls:" Freckles! Thank god! I thought that you are died!"

"where am I?" I ask, feeling myself still trembling.

"Blondy heals you, with his own magic, and now you are in the hospital wing, he sent you here, I carried you."

"it's night?" I ask

"yes, you slept for a whole day, you miss a huge show Freckles, Blondy tried to read daily prophet on his broom again, and guess what? I scared him from the back, and that's hilarious! All Slytherins and Gryffindors laughed!"

"yeah yeah yeah! And then we received detention for today, the 'n' time in the two years." The other voice said in a bored voice.

"Blacky…Blondy, is that you?" I ask

"yes, that's us!" Blacky replies excitedly.

"I'm back! I'm back! Guys! I'm back!" I sit up in a sudden and hug them tightly.

"I'm not going to leave you again!" I yell excitedly.

"Rosie, what are you talking about, you are back? From where?"

"from the past! I dreamed to the past! I met your sister Araminta, and you, OMG! You are so adorable when you are five!" I scream excitedly, hugging him tighter, wanting to tell him everything I have done.

"Rosie…I…" he hesitates, blushing.

"and I love your creativity! You invent a game called the pirate fight, and it's awesome!"

"Pirate what?" Blacky asks

"oh…that game…I thought it's childish…" Blondy laughs embarrassing.

"No! it's the best game that I had ever played! It's awwwwessssome!" I laugh.

"tha…ank you…Rosie…" he replies, sheepishly, daren't to look at me.

"Blondy, listen" I add, suddenly turning serious.

"I met your sister, in my dream, and everything is so real…"

"oh…my poor friend…" he signs

"I healed you, but this magic has another ability, it takes you back to the memory of the caster, and that's me, you met my sister, when she was ten years old, and that year is the year she leaves…"

"how did you do that?"

"well…it's a mystery…" he said, but revealing a sly smile.

I didn't push it further, somehow, my mind wonders back to this morning, when Blondy said his parents were brainwashed.

"Blondy, your parents…" I remind him.

"no…" he gasps, "I forget about them, I'm driving myself too hard! Dad…Mom…what did they done them…"

"they want to force the ex-death eaters to join back, because they know they have the dark mark, I guess"

"oh…Rosie, what am I gonna do, they will kill them…my parents are under control…"

"Blondy, I'm here, Blacky is here, remember?" I pull him in, like a big sister, even though I know I'm not an ideal one, "stay strong, pull yourself through the disaster, touch the sunlight, you will find tomorrow."

"unless you are a coward." Blacky joins.

"I…I don't know, my parents, they will…they will kill them…apart from you, they are the only family members I and my sister got, how can I deal with the world myself…" he sobs.

"you got us, Blondy, wherever at Hogwarts, we are your family, your friends." I whisper

"we can't let those stupid death eaters get your parents, Freckles is right! We are a team, we solve things together, Blondy, you have to stay strong! You have to forget those unhappiness! Think about us!" Blacky adds.

"how are you going to expect a thirteen-year-old boy to forget about his parents that are under control!" Blondy replies coldly, "I'm not a Gryffindor, brave and strong, standing up against the danger, I'm not a Ravenclaw, smart and intelligent, knowing when and how to make things better, and I'm not a Hufflepuff, patient and dedicate, self-comforting to feel better in front of the disaster, I'm a Slytherin, sly, ambitious…and bla bla bla…" he spits out every word in disgust.

"No, Blondy, you are absolutely wrong about your house! Your house is one of the best house in Hogwarts…"

"Nonsense!"

"Slytherins are the smartest ones, but they won't show them on their personal surface, they are even clever than Ravenclaw, yes, they are good at their subjects, but do you think subjects are the most important thing? No! Slytherins are clever, not on subjects, but on solving difficulties through their lifetimes, they are always the first one to escape from a disaster, because the Gryffindors are too busy on fighting, the Rvenclaws are too busy on flipping books to find the right spell, and the Hufflepuffs are still struggling with friendships, Slytherins will use any kinds of ways to escape, so that's why they are sly, because they are intelligent! Blondy, you can't think Slytherin as what you think! They are one of the most awesome house in Hogwarts, remember, all these words are coming from a Gryffindor."

"but…why they think Slytherin is full of dark magic?" Blondy asks

"it's the history, Blondy, every house of Hogwarts born to be the same as each other, no prejudice, no preference, every house is equal, but as time moves on, someone in random house started to change, it can be any types of reason, I can say, Blondy, if Tom Riddle was sorted into Gryffindor, Gryffindor can end up as the worse house, instead of Slytherin! It's not because of the characteristics or the name effected the house's reputation, but the history, but whatever house you are from, change start with you." I conclude.

"Yeah, my dad said to me that if I got sorted into Slytherin, the Slytherin house will gain another wonderful young wizard, so are you, Blondy, we are the new start, we will change Slytherin's reputation, Blondy, if we have that dream." Blacky adds.

"I…I thank you guys…I don't know what to do without you…" he sobs again, but with a bright smile this time.

"let's go?" I ask him.

"yep, but Freckles, don't use your magical power this week, I don't know what it will cause, but fire and lightning are not a pretty good fortune." He explains.

"Promise." I wink back.

…

"FRECKLES! GET YOUR BUTT OUT OF HERE! QUIDDITCH IS TODAY!" Kim is calling me again, as a beater, she is nervous, it's normal.

"Kim, ready for the big fight?"

"the what?"

I laugh, I love her reacting like this, it's so hilarious.

"for the flying"

"ha ha ha" Kim sends out some fake laugh, "don't you know me! I'm strong! I can kick a bludger away in a second! I'm a tough one Freckles!" she gives me a fake laugh, but I know she's already trembling.

"so-good luck then!" I cast her a sarcastic look, and she replies me with a glaze.

…

"ATTENTION LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! BOYS AND GIRLS…" said the one with the giant speaker,

"he messed it up, he's not supposed to say LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, BOYS AND GIRLS" Kim protests.

"who knows?" I reply.

"THE FIRST QUIDDITCH MATCH OF 2017 STARTS!"

"it's time! Let's go!" I remind Kim, and we kick off the ground.

"Oh my god, so many people! I don't want to go on anymore! I want to go back!" Kim exclaims.

"Calm down Kim, everything is fine." I try to calm her down.

"okay, Freckles."

"remember, fight to the end."

"Deal." She looks at me with confident.

The red and greens start to fly around the pitch, forming a pattern of a burning flame. Then, the Gs take one side, and the Ss take the other.

It's really a fight, a fight in a fly, a fight between fire and water, a fight between the red and greens.

I decide to take a speed of two hundred kilometers per hour, which is a really fast speed, not really for finding the snitch, but for practice my own speed, because competition is a good way to practice my flying skills, I can even do some somersault during the flight, but I also need to keep an eye on the snitch.

So, I fly up, high up into the sky, and suddenly rush down, at a lightning speed, and suddenly, I pull up when I'm about five meters above the ground, such a high speed causes a strong wind blowing up, it's so comfortable, I fly through the sky like fire, with my red burning hair and my fast speed, I feel like I'm shining like a shooting star, and the audience exclaims loudly, as I dash through the sky like a shooting star.

"THIS IS SO AWESOME!" I heard somebody in the audience is shouting, it's from a group of Hufflepuff, and I get high, I did three somersault with great speed, and all the attentions start to focus on me, I forgot what am I supposed to do, I forgot to focus on the snitch!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-"

Suddenly, a sharp voice screams, right before me, and the crowd screams with fright, what happens? I was pulled back to reality.

Something went wrong with a Slytherin's broom, and the master of the broom is nobody else but…

"BLONDY!" I scream! Dashing over, it's not Blondy riding the broom now, but the broom playing with Blondy, it is swing Blondy in circles, and throw him up and down, up and down, instead of dropping him, poor Blondy is scaring to death already, he keep screaming: "Some-body-help!-help!-"

Suddenly, the broom throws Blondy to another rider, and the rider want to catch him, but he misses him, him broom started to join in the game too, they thow Blondy towards each other, and then they pass him to the other brooms, which out of the other riders' expectation.

Then Blondy lands on Blacky's broom, the poor Blacky didn't hold onto his broom, as he screams, the two Slytherins fell, all the riders are now chasing them, but I know there won't be any hope, they are falling too fast.

Suddenly, a thought bursts out: use my special magic, I can use levitation to save my friend, but…Blondy told me not to use inner magic…I just recovered from a serious illness…no, I must use it now, in front of everybody, I rather sacrifice myself in front of my friends.

"Acadodoo!" I use my loudest voice, scream it through the quidditch pitch, and hold my two hands out, producing magic.

It works, they stop falling, and the crowd exclaims again, confusedly.

"Acadodoo! Levitaterio!" I clench my five fingers together, this time, the crowd hears me, they stare at me, in shock.

Red magical flowers started to bloom through my hands, and they started to burst in the air, like magical fireworks, popping around in the air jolly. I'm using all of my strength to produce such levitation magic, sweat is string down my forehead, I clenched my teeth, even though feeling tired, but if I stop producing the magic, they will fall again, and I won't have more strength to produce more magic.

Slowly, I pull them back on my broom, I'm not sure if a broom can hold on to three people, but it turns out that my broom is pretty supportive.

I breath out, relieving, the wind is blowing gently on my sweating face, I'm feeling weak, and I'm breathing hard, Blondy is right, I'm getting weaker and weaker, I must reach the ground before losing all my strength, or else I could have lost my life too.

The crowd bursts into laughter, they start to cheer for their new hero "Weasly is our king! Our king! Our king…" "hey! It should be queen!" said a familiar voice, and I believe it should be Kim, shouting on her broom. And the crowd bursts into laughter again.

I smile palely, because I know I'm fighting through my life, I must hold on to my attention, if I don't, they will die, my friends will die, I won't let them, I will fight through my life to let them survive.

Finally, I land, and the crowd dash over like flood, cheering my name.

"Rosie, you did it, you save us." Said a weak voice.

It's Blondy, I didn't notice him waking up, but I don't have any strength anymore, all I know is that everything went black in a sudden, I tasted the taste of blood, and then I fall, right into Blondy's arms.

The crowd screams with terror, once again, and silently, Blacky closes his eyes painfully, avoiding his tears from running down, Blondy buries his head on my shoulder, arms around me, trembling, like he won't let go of me for the rest of his life. He cried.

Blood is dropping silently from my mouth to the back of Blondy's hand, and being rushed away by the rain. Quietly, the thunderstorm comes, accompanied with the painful sobbing from hundreds of people.

 _Only the ones who truly experienced friendship can perform the most powerful magic; it's not from a wooden stick, but from their heart, and it will be the shiniest thing in the world, their friendship, love and the power of unite._


	21. Three stars and three hearts

**Three stars in the sky, three hearts in the night.**

 _you would not believe your eyes, when ten million fireflies, lit up the world as I fall asleep._

BY THE WAY: this chapter was written according to the song "Fireflies" by Owl city

"Is she okay?"

"Scorpius, I should say no…the dark magic in her body is too strong to be controlled."

"what…but you said that…you said that she will recover!"

"Scorpius, listen to me, she will recover soon, what I mean is that the dark magic in her body is permanent, if they enter, they will stay in there forever."

"you mean…you mean…she will turn evil?"

"No Scorpius, you misunderstood me, her magic…will only be stronger, and she must learn to use them wisely, fear and darkness will be her enemies."

"Professor…what do you mean…"

"She has been seeing the tragic experience of you two, she started to change, but her change won't be easily revealed, she will conceal them, but not for long, as a Weasley, friendship and love are something she values the most, and in her mind, these are the most fragile and the most valuable things, you must learn to share a mind with her, and let her suffer less, I can feel that she turns more weak, more defeatable, she is not the original her anymore, as her friend, Scorpius, you must let her know that friends are always by her side, and let her find her original self, if not, the only consequence is that you will lose her, and if that so, Hogwarts will lose her too."

"why? Professor?"

"Scorpius, you are still young, you won't understand" then a sign follows, "just remember this: use love to defeat hate, use fire to defeat rain."

"what is that supposed to mean? Professor?"

"find it out…Scorpius, turn everything impossible to possible."

I sit up, in a sudden, finding myself in the hospital wing, my back is sweating already, everything is a dream, but in fact…it's so real… Is it a dream anyway?

It was not until I am absolutely awake did I realize that I'm surrounding by darkness, obviously, it's midnight, I look up, and a bright starry sky reveals, it's rare to see such a beautiful sight, they are like fireflies, surrounding me, there are more than ten thousand of them, so close, just like they are about to give me a thousand hugs.

I stand up uneasily, walking towards the little balcony of the hospital wing, trying to get closer to those lovely 'fireflies', but I slipped, then I fall, I close my eyes, dreading of the moment I land with my back, but I didn't…someone pulls me back, and under the starlight, I realized, it's Blacky who pulls me back.

I stare at him, and cast him a thankful smile, he grins back, "It's a lovely night, isn't it? cousin?"

"indeed" I reply, dreamily, unsurprising that he is in the hospital wing with me.

"professor McGonagall told us to protect you, you have been hurt badly." Blacky said, without any hesitation.

"we are a team, we protect each other, isn't that what we supposed to do?" I answer, and smile back, and he nods with relief.

"Blacky, where is Blondy anyway? Haven't seen him for a while."

"Oh! He is still sleeping, I got to stay in the hospital wing for one night, Blondy…well he got to stay more, he had some hit in his head, but not really serious."

"Oh, that's good" I murmur, glad that both he and Blacky are fine.

"I really wish this moment could last forever." Blacky signs

"every night, I dreamed of these fireflies" I exclaim, "they fill up the open air, and I feel like I want to dance under them." I said dreamily.

"yeah, they accompany me through those sleepless nights…" Blacky agrees.

"when I was young, I was reckless, fighting everything by myself, because I thought the world is easy, but I was wrong, I made so many people get into trouble, so many of my friends…so many tears, so many terrible things happened so quickly…" I sign again.

"Freckles, remember? I'm the one who made all those troubles with you, not James, not Hugo, not Lily, but me, I did it with you, I walk through your childhood with you, and we solved so many things together, if friends are together, there's nothing holding us back, even Blondy is not with you, I'm here with you, Freckles." Blacky said kindly.

"oh Blacky, thank you!" I give him a teary smile, and give him my tightest hug, "you are my dearest cousin, we will never be apart. Never, ever."

"deal! I'm keeping my eye on you!" he jokes, and I give him a quick laugh.

Then we fell silent, and I love it, staying with my cousin is always such an entertaining thing.

But it lasts no longer, suddenly, I smell smoke, and my first feeling is: somewhere in the hospital wing is burning…

"Blacky!"

"what?"

"did you smell that?"

"yeah? What is that? Smells like firewood…"

"It's not firewood, it's somewhere burning, this is bad, burning in the middle of the night, we have no time to call everybody up now! we must check around!"

"Freckles, leave it to me, you are still weak!"

"no Blacky, we are friends, so we are figuring it out together, no time to explain!"

"but…"

"Come!"

We follow the dreadful smell, and finally, we find the burning room.

"No! Blondy is in there!" Blacky shout, rather screaming.

"what?"

"quick! No time to hesitate! ALOHOMORA!" Blacky yells, and the door bursts open.

Then we see him, and the fire, holy! The fire is burning right below him, and Blondy seems to take no notice of the fatal danger, he is still sleeping!

"We don't have water here! The nearest toilet is miles away!" I cried.

"Think! We can find a way!" Blacky comforts me.

"Blacky, what are we supposed to do! How can we save Blondy! We can't step in that fire! I'm too weak to lift him up with my magic! We need water…"

But without finishing, I heard Blacky said something silently, holding my hand tightly, and something surprised me greatly, water! They are here! Water! Heaven! They are not coming from nowhere! They are coming from Blacky's magic! Blacky, my cousin, has magical powers! And that's water! He creates water from nowhere! But how?

"Blacky! That's insane! That's awesome! How you did it?" I ask him, holding his hand tighter.

"you gave that power to me…Freckles, you gave that to me." he said, silently, still trembling.

"How so?"

"you made me noticed that you need me, you need me to save Blondy, and I realized that I'm the only person who can save the situation, for all those things we walk through during childhood, Freckles, for you are my favorite cousin."

"Blacky…you, me, Blondy, we did have a connection together! We meant to save the world together! We have the magical powers because we can unite! Water, fire, lightning…water, fire, lightning…they are the three secret element of Hogwarts…they represents harmony and love! We found it! we are the only one who truly discovered it! that means…that means our friendship is the only thing the world can rely on! Not power, not magic, but the love from their heart! Blacky, I understand…"

"and can somebody explain why I'm waking up with wet clothes from head to legs?" Blondy's voice snaps.

"I'm truly sorry, Blondy, it's my fault." Blacky stands up.

"I just realized…the real reason, why we will have our magical abilities, Blacky just discovered his, water."

"Blacky… your right face…" Blacky points, stammering.

"what?" he asks confusedly, touching his face.

"a water pattern scar!" I exclaim

"a water pattern?" Blacky asks

I ignore his question: "Blondy, Blacky, listen up, because I'm serious this time."

They look at me, trying their best to make them look serious.

"I understand the truth of friendship, and I never, ever expected how friendship and change such a big part of our lives, from a kid, to a magician who mastered great magic, Hogwarts is having trouble on uniting, and we are going to bring the friendship and unite back, because I know the world need us, they need us to led them to a utopia where there's only love and friendship, friends, I believe that we can do it, can't we? For experiencing all these tragic events?"

"indeed" said a new voice, right behind my back.

I jump, realizing someone else is listening to my conversation.

Professor McGonagall walks out from the shadows, accompanied by professor Neville, holding a large book somehow looks familiar.

"Professor! Why are you here?" I shout in surprise, preparing for another tongue lashing.

"Rose Weasley, obliviously, disobeying the school law, running out from bed in the middle of the night, chatting with friends with the same illness, using magic, and you taught us all a lesson."

I'm confused, I thought she is going to 'lash' me again, but she ends up praising me, it doesn't make any sense at all…

"as I know, you guys want to sacrifice yourselves to save the world, and I reject all your thoughts without further observing nor asking, which means I, being reckless, because I was over protective, as the headmistress of the school, I must concern about my student's safety, and of course, I did, but I ignored this." Professor McGonagall said, and hands me the book professor Neville is holding, and I realized that it's the book of future, I was wondering where have it been for the past few weeks, never realized that I forgot to take it back that night!

"Rose, I was touched by your attitude of saving this world, and I must praise your personal braveness and your leadership, you told your two friends a lesson that human beings can't ignore: friendship, love and unitedness will always be the major to defeat darkness, because no matter how evil a person is, he or she will reveal the kind side one day, as long as they have the urge to survive in this world."

"But the thing that touches me the most is what you did in the quidditch match" she smiles proudly, "according to Scorpius Malfoy, you have been poisoned by dark magic three days before, and you are told not to use magic in order to prevent it from getting worse, but when your friends were falling, you sacrificed yourself, for your friends, for the ones you love, this deeply reminded me of your father, Rose, your father was being reckless with Harry Potter, your uncle, I guess, they kept making mistakes, but every time they made one, they are fighting for peace, they are fighting for what they think is right, they are fighting for peace…it's unforgettable, it's really great, but your actions are the ones who shocked me the most…as a reply for your heroic actions, Rose, I and the professors of Hogwarts…decided…to send…you, and your friends…on the…mission." She said the words, painfully, but I can see her proud within it.

For a long time, I, Blondy and Blacky stare at her, jaws open, "but professor, what makes you decide to risk this?" I ask, still not believing my ears.

"Rose" this time, professor Neville answers, "unlike professor McGonagall, I support you since you told me your ideas, because I have been observing you for years, you, Albus and Scorpius are friends since yours seventh, and you never have any arguments before, and I had never seen something greater than your friendship in my thirty eight years of life, you light me up, and let me see hope again, because I know, even the world is ending, nothing will divide you, going on such dangerous missions, risking second years are definitely the best choice, but you guys make me memorize something precious I learnt during the battle of Hogwarts, and that's love, Voldemort could produce any type of magic, but love is the only one he can't understand so far, and that's why, the winner is your uncle, not him." He said, whipping a tear from his eye.

"I…I don't know how to thank you, thank you so much, professor McGonagall, professor Neville!" I run up and hug them tightly without thinking further.

"don't let us down, Rose." Professor McGonagall murmurs, and I nod proudly.

"as long as you recover, we are going to head towards that portal mentioned in your book, Albus, so pack your stuff, and be prepared, bring the book." Professor Neville said in determination.

Right above the castle of Hogwarts, three stars, a red one, a blue one, and a yellow one, connect together, a new page is flipping, but it's still the beginning of the story…


	22. Portal of Mingency

**Portal of Mingency**

"Hurry up, what the heck taking you Slytherins so long!" I stand at the corridor, stepping my foot, as Blacky drags a huge bag out of the Slytherin common room in the dungeon.

As they promised, the professors decided to send us to the portal, according to them, the portal was being hidden in a very secure place, but I still have no idea where is the place.

"Blacky, you got your book?" I ask him

"indeed", he answers, forcefully, no wonder the bag in his hand is extremely heavy.

"where is Blondy anyway, don't tell me he is still brushing his teeth." I murmur.

"no, well, he told me to take this back down, how do you feel? About to complete a huge mission?" he jokes.

"oh Blacky! We haven't got started yet!" I laugh, laughing at his superior optimistic.

"well, we have no idea about this new world, about what does it look like, all I know is that it's made of blocks." Blacky said.

"Blocks?" I said, in a surprise, I never heard about such world, a world build with blocks, I wonder how people are going to construct in there, it sounds to me more like video games.

We said no more, sitting by each other against the wall, I'm trying my best to picture the sight in my mind, a world build with blocks, how hilarious, I wonder how it looks like, but one thing for sure, we will be back after a long period of adventure, an adventure of finding true love and unitedness and bring them to this world.

And it's not for long before I heard the light footsteps echoing from the long hallway leading to the Slytherin Common room, and I know who the footsteps belong to.

"ready to go?" Blondy pull both of us up, picks up the bag Blacky carried a few minutes ago.

"Let me help." I said motionlessly, pulling my hand out to get it from Blondy's hand, noticing there is another one on his shoulder already, and he hand the one on his shoulder to me, but this one is much lighter.

"what's in here?" I ask.

"you will find out later." He said secretly, and I didn't say another word.

And we all went quite for a while before I break the silent again: "Blondy, do you know what this world looks like?"

"Well, this world is called Mingency, right?"

"um-hum"

"I used to show some great interests on computer games, you know, that stuff mugggles invented, and I saw something called Minecraft, do you think it have something related to this?"

Minecraft…wait, Blacky did have this game on his phone! A world made of block… suddenly, my memory comes alive, this is insane, this is absolutely what Blacky is talking about, a world made of Blocks, that's it! but I never knew that Minecraft actually is a real life world, but not only an existence in the phone!

"Blacky, I think I know what are you talking about! Mingency! Minecraft! These two world must have something in common" I said to my cousin excitedly.

"If that's what you are talking about, then I think there's no use of doubting." He replies confidently, "I'm the master of Minecraft."

"Rose! Albus! Scorpius! Here!" somebody shouts at us down at the great hall, and leading the two, I rush down and pass through the four lines of table, everybody is watching at us in shock, I could envision Kim and Neily watching at surprisingly, they must be wondering where are we going with so many luggage.

"Professor McGonagall!" I shout as I run towards her, standing, smiling with Professor Neville and...

"Hagrid!" Blondy shouts.

"Wow! Ya' a brave boy! Scorpius! Dare' to ente' the portal myself!" he replies jolly, with his strange British accent, nothing can annoy Hagrid at all.

"Blondy? You know Hagrid too? I thought that I'm the only one who know him!" I exclaim.

"wo! I and Hagrid know each other since I'm a kid!" he looks back at me.

"yea', I know ths' little buddy when he's small, like I met ya' uncle Rose!"

"My uncle…you mean uncle Harry?"

"Ya' right! We' ought to be going! I'm sendin' you together with Neville." He glazes at professor Neville, which glazes back, smiling.

"today is ya big day!" he said again.

"how about you? Professor McGonagall? Will you come?" Blacky asks.

"sorry Albus, but I'm afraid that I should say no, the school needs me, so I can't leave, it's the headmistress's job to watch over the school, but I called Hagrid over to accompany professor Longbottom and you guys, and I think it should be fine, but, I must warn you, Rose, the portal located in an extremely dangerous place, we need a plan." She warns me, and my heart starts plumping in an uncontrollable speed.

"where, professor?"

"in a secret chamber, in the ministry."

"what! But how are we supposed to get there?"

"don't worry, Rose, we figured out a plan to take the three of you there safety."

"then how? Professor?"

"with the floo powder."

The floo powder, I had never heard something like this, what can it do? I feel sorry for myself not to check it out in the library sooner, cause I'm not a common guest to the library after all.

"excuse me professor?" I ask awkwardly, "but what is floo powder?"

"you will find it out later." She said, while professor Neville takes our luggage with levitation magic.

"Freckles! Don't tell me you are leaving on holidays without us!" a voice echoes behind me, I look back, and saw Kim and Neily staring at me, I give a little wave to them, still unprepared to tell them about my leaving.

"where are you going! Freckles!" Kim asks.

"I…er…" I stammer, unwilling to tell them my plans.

"look Freckles, aren't we friends, you should tell us all about this, where are you going?"

Looking into their eyes, I know I don't have to hesitate more.

"Hogwarts is under attack, friends." I said, with a sign.

"and we are chosen, to complete a mission, to another dimension, through a portal" I said, as I close my eyes.

They shocked, from their heads, to their feet, from their hands, to their legs, they froze, they stare at me with disbelief, I can feel that they are trembling with every inch of their skin, every drop of blood in my body is boiling, but not with anger, but with sadness.

Then, silently, a tear drop falls off from Neily's eyes, she touches my hand trembling, with uneasiness, and said: "be careful, we are proud of you, Freckles."

Her answer is out of my expectation, but I said nothing, but hug them tightly to express my thanks.

"and be strong." Kim adds, stroking my hair gently. I nod, cast them one last stare, and head towards the waiting group.

"All stuffs prepared?" professor McGonagall asks.

"yes!" Blondy replies, with self-confidence.

"Water…check, apples…check, chocolates…check, butterbear…check…."

"what we need butterbear for? Blacky." I ask him

"just in case…extra toothbrush…check…" He replies, without even looking at me, and then dive into his checking work again. And I guess it's not the high time to talk to him anyway, I guess to myself.

"follow me." said professor McGonagall, as she makes her way to her office, I take one last stare at the great hall, at my second home, and at my friends, Kim and Neily, if life told me to forget everything, but one thing, I guess, it will be the way they are looking at me, and I will tell them with my action: I won't let them down.

We arrived at professor McGonagall's office, and I start to search around, trying to find out the thing they called floo powder, and at last, I spot it, right in professor McGonagall's hand.

"who want to be the first one?" she asks

"I can." Professor Neville stands up.

So we all watch him as he pronounced the words out loud "Ministry of magic, number 13 chamber, Headquarters." As he spread all the powder right next to his foot, suddenly, a huge green fire pops out, and in the first second, I thought professor Neville will get burned, but everything happened completely out of my expectation, instead of burning, he disappears.

"where did he go?" Blacky asks Hagrid.

"Oh! Ya' wil' fin' out!" He said, still, putting his huge smile on his face.

"Professor, are you sure won't get burned? Cause I start doubting if this will work on me or not." Blondy murmurs, I can feel that he is trembling through his voice.

"Just follow the instructions, Scorpius, and remember the address, that's the main thing, and, have courage!" said professor McGonagall. I can't help but giggle to myself, I overheard Blondy said that he's lack of courage two days ago.

"Oh well…but I'm not going to be the next one." He said, casting her a sly look, and she shake her head, signs.

"I can be nex'." Hagrid steps forward, and we all laugh automatically, we are too busy thinking about the mission planning, which results in the stupity of ignoring Hagrid's height, he couldn't possibly get into that fireplace just like professor Neville did two minutes ago.

"Nah…" he signs, "it seem' like we all' about to say goodbye ove' here, take care, fella's" he gives us a pity smile.

"Hagrid, wait!" I yell, and run up to give him a hug, he catches me.

"I will miss you, Hagrid." I murmur.

"me too, freckle girl…" he smiles.

Then I broke the hug, but still looking at him.

"geez, I wish I can receive a goodbye like that." Professor McGonagall said, acidly, but with laughter, so I give her a hug too.

"guys, I can be the next." Blacky stands up, and grabs a handful of powder, he walks into the fireplace, and the name rings once again, he splashes the powder under, and he disappears, easily and quickly, everything pasts like a fiction movie.

"Blondy, you, or me, choose." I approach him.

"I can go first, if you want." He smiles timidly.

"try, you can do it, Blondy, remember, just keep it calm, remember, don't say the words wrong, it's Ministry of magic, chamber 13, Headquarters, repeat it with me." I said.

"ministry of magic, chaber 13, Headquarts, like that?" he looks at me doubtfully.

"no" I simply said, trying my best not to laugh at his pronunciation, "Blondy, it's Chamber, not chaber, and by the way, you somehow got Headquarters wrong too, its headquarters, not headquarts."

"oh…got it." he said shyly, "Ministry of Magic, chamber 13, Headquarters…is that it?" He asks tentatively.

"absolutely, you got it, boy, now go on, take that powder, and splash it under your feet while you are saying the name, go on." I give him a push, he steps forward, turns back and looks at me, I wink at him, and he walks bravely forward, like a little kid walking bravely by himself.

"Ministry of magic, chamber 13, Headquarters." He pronounced clearly, as a fire bolt bursts out and takes him away from my eyes.

"it's my turn, professor." I remind her, realizing all the leavers are gone, except me.

"I know" she said, "but before you go, me and Hagrid would like to have a quick word with you."

"I'm here listening" I said obediently, trying to leave my best impression to her.

"Rose, I know we are doing some kind of…out of mind thing, but trust me, I have high expectations to you." She signs.

"ya' a witch! That's wha' ya gotta' do." Jokes Hagrid.

"and you are special…" she said

"spectacular actually" interrupts Hagrid

"and have an eager personality, you are the one who wills to sacrifice yourself…for the world, and for your friends." She said proudly.

"so from that, I know, you are ready for the mission, but there's one thing that I must say, the life there is much harder than here, Rose."

"what do you mean?" I gulped.

"the crafting world, they don't use magic." She replies.

I suddenly feel the desperation of surviving, how are we going to survive without magic? Are the people there insane? Do they have special powers?"

"professor…" I said weakly, "but how are people going to survive without magic? I mean those ones who already get used to live with magic."

"there's one tip", she replies, "fighting with hands."

She made a point actually, we still got hands, so maybe we can survive through it. I think to myself optimistically. Whatever the end is, I won't let the school down.

"professor, I'm ready." I close my eyes, breath in deeply, and take a handful of floo powder, I spread them in the fireplace as I pronounce my words. The fire pops out a bit quick actually, but fortunately, I managed to get the words pronounced correctly.

I take my one last look at the two professors, and they look at me with the same caution, then, everything starts to twirl, it feels as wonderful as dreams, not as dreadful as the burning fire as I imagined so far, soon, I landed in another completely different place, cold, spooky, deserted…

I look around, and realized deserted is not really a suitable word for this chamber, because it's not deserted at all, all the candles on the walls were being lit up by magic, the room is covered by black carpet, from the ground to the celling, from the left wall the right wall…even though it's cold and dark, nothing worse.

"Rose, what takes you so long?" professor Neville runs over.

"nothing particular…professor, just have a quick talk with professor McGonagall, but that place is insane! Guys, that place is insane."

"why do you say so?" Blacky runs over, chewing an apple"

"guys, that freaking world doesn't have magic!" I shout, and my voice echoes in the empty chamber.

"what!" Blacky gasps. he spits all the apples in his mouth out.

"er! Blacky! That's disgusting!" Blondy shout, trying to clean up the mess with his wand.

"even our super magical powers have no use there? Professor?" I ask professor Neville.

"No magic, you understand what it means right? Rose?"

"yes" I nod.

"oh yes, I need to remind you all something important, so listen carefully." He adds

"this portal will close immediately after you enter it, and it will take a long time for you to regain it, basically, it will only show up again once you complete the mission: it means, to find the real unitedness in this world." He tells us, seriously.

"but where is the portal? Professor?" I ask

"I believe it's somewhere here" he answers firmly.

"this is chamber 13, the most secret chamber of all fifteen chambers, Albus, lend me your book, let me check the instructions."

"here" he passes the book to him.

"listen, the door of the portal will only be open if you read this, but I have no idea what is this talking about."

"let me read…ARSUTWUTPOFL" I try, as the words slips through my mouth.

Once the words have been spoken, I was enveloped by thousands of sparks, it's working, the magic is working, they are forming the portal!

"this is the Mingency Portal? It looks pretty…weird…" Blondy investigates the portal.

The portal looks more like a mirror; it looks like the mirror of Erised, the legendary mirror of Hogwarts, but more magical, and there seems like some magical particles flying around it, which makes it more miraculous.

"here we are now, you can only reach the other world by using this portal, and it will reappear at your final destination, which I have no idea where it is, the only thing I have to say, it to follow your dreams." Professor Neville said.

"we will meet again soon" he said again, "now, be quick, the death eaters will reach this chamber soon, if they find anything about this portal, then we are dammed."

"then how will you get back? Professor?" I ask anxiously.

"I will use the floo powder again, I can find another fireplace in this chamber. But hurry, you need to leave as soon as possible."

"okay, here we go…" I mutter, "three, two, one." I hold tightly to my friends' hand, shooting my last look at professor Neville, then together, we jump into the portal.

The world is spinning, the ground is fading, my version is blurring, everything is spinning, I'm scared, so I close my eyes, but everything beside me is still twirling, the only thing I can be sure, is my two friends are still with me.

Then, out of my expectation, I land, even I'm closing my eyes, I can still feel the sunshine running through my eye lashes, the grass is so soft…where are we…

I fell in a deep sleep before I could open my eyes and take my first look at this new world, I sleep, deeply, and dreading the moment I finally have to open my eyes.

Blacky…Blondy…where are you?


	23. A girl in a world

A girl in a world

"Alex! Alex! Where are you! Get yourself over here!"

"PRESENT!" I girl's voice echoes, as she runs up, carrying a large bucket of water, she pours it on the flowers and drop it quickly, heading to the landowner.

"what's taking so long?" the landowner demands.

"sorry', just had a quick' check at ya' all's garden" she apologizes, with a weird American accent.

"good" said the villager, as he turns back and walk towards the stairs of the huge manor that he owns, Alex follows, she has long, blond hair, so long that they reach the ground, swinging briskly behind her, she combs them into pony tail, but part of them are still staying on the ground, her golden blond hair is shining under the sun light, like gold.

"uncle Garry, when wil' cousi' Steve and Herobrine com' back? They' been out for a whole day!" she asks.

"Steve is selling his tools in town, Herobrine is mining, underground, that's tough work…"

"and' I don' see why explorin' in the forest' is not big deal, that's a great job!"

"Alex, you misunderstood me, you have the greatest job in this town, you stay in the jungle for the whole day, killing mobs, protecting our town, aren't you happy about this?"

"No! I'm happy, I'm happy the government appointed me to do this job, but…people never seem' to know me, everyday…everyday they pass through' me just like I don't even exist', they never seem to know who' is protecting the town…"

"Alex, helping the people to protect the town is not something you do for reputation, but something you do because you want to do, follow your heart, not the people around you's."

"Uncle, I'm loneli', Steve and Herobrine are all too busy every day, they use' to spend time with me, we ride horse' together', tame wolves, climb trees, they are not what they used to be anymore'."

"Alex, listen, they want to accompany you, but they are as old as you, seventeen! They can't spend time with you too much! They are trying to raise money for yours living…"

"I know uncle, I gotta' spend' time myself' sometimes, friends can't always be around al' time, see ya' uncle, gonna' go huntin!"

"be careful, girl!" uncle Garry echoes behind her.

Alex nods back, she runs towards her hut besides the river, and enters the farm land, after a few minutes, she carries her fishing hook and enchanted bow and arrows out, rides on her horse, and makes her way towards the forest, the sky was colored red by the sunset, and everything is so quiet and peaceful.

Alex reaches a boat storing cave next to the river, she picks a smaller boat, and pushes it out, right into the river, even though it's small, it still need a big force to push it down, but Alex managed to do the task by herself with some logs.

She jumps into the boat, and roll it to the center of the river, where the water is deep and blue, it's her favorite time.

Sitting in a boat, facing the gentle wind, Alex lets her hair free, they started to dance through the wind, some of them falls into the water, but she let them stay there.

"there are things in the past that you will never understand, uncle…" she signs, "my past…"

Gently, the wind blows through her face, all those things she remembered, they are far too tragic, in her world, everybody thinks she died, she ends up killing by the death eaters, but instead of killing her, they sent her here, a place where she has no idea of returning, a place where she will never see her parents anymore, but she guesses that her real parents won't miss her anyway, she was adopted since she was five, her new family was the Cockers, but she never truly like them. Her 'death'…what will her family members think, what will her little brother and sister think, her little brother…he is the one she'd loved the most in this world, what will he think, what will he react when he noticed his best big sis was gone, in this world, forever…

"Hippy, believe' me, I' be bac', one day." She murmurs, in determination.


	24. The world of blocks

**The world of blocks**

"where am I…" I wake up, rapping my eyes, trying to get my blurring version back to normal.

"Freckles! Freckles! Look! I'm a genius!" Blacky shouts excitedly, running towards me excitedly, with a pickaxe in his hand.

"what the…" I mutter.

"see this! I crafted it! on the crafting table!"

"what's a…rafting table?" I ask

"Oh dude, ya're such a noob, haven't you play Minecraft yet?" Blondy pops up from nowhere, astonished by my dumbness.

"what's a noob?" I ask foolishly.

"it's somebody who is stupid." He yells at me irritably.

I laugh, "wow, it's awesome being a noob." I joke.

"yeah yeah yeah, stop being sarcastic, dude, it's not funny." Blondy scowls, he seems to be in a bad mood today.

"Blacky, what happened to Blondy? Why he is so aggressive?" I ask

I can see Blacky is trying hard from bursts into laughter, and I'm bewildered.

"what's up! Tell me, Blacky! Come on!"

"this morning, when Blondy is getting food from wherever, a burning zombie pops up and the first thing I knew is that he ran outta the forest screaming'AHHH- my butt is on fire!', you know, it did take me a hard time to pull it off, you know, after all that burning, there's a giant hole there on his pants, and the time I pour the water on him, hahaha… he looks HILARIOUS! Hahahahaha"

"liar, liar, pants on fire!" I shout to Blondy, even he is not a liar.

"and I guess you will stop laughing at me once you see this!" Blondy tosses Blacky a wooden sword, and he catches it with his hands.

"Holy! Dude, you almost cut my nose off!" Blacky snarls, and I can't hold myself anymore, I start to laugh as loudly as I could, and Blondy joins immediately.

"see who is the silly guy now!" Blondy makes a silly face, I slap his shoulder, giving him a good-job-bro-torturing-my-cousin look, and the two of us start laughing again.

"Stop! Stop laughing at me!" Blacky shouts helplessly, but that can only make me laugh harder.

"Ha ha ha! Mr Potter is going to tell his mummy again! Hahaha…" I point at him, jokes, and this time, poor Blondy fells directly on the floor, holding his stomach, I'd kill him laughing to death.

"Bloody boring, you dudes are so childish…" Blacky rolls his eyes.

"Blacky…Blacky…you are insane! I'm dead…dead laughing…" Blondy lies on the ground, breathing hardly, wiping his tears away, holy crackers, he laughed so much that his tears come out.

I look around, and find a crafting table right next to me, I run there, and tap on it, nothing happens, I guess I have to get ingredients to make something, maybe an axe, I guess.

I walk around, looking for oak trees, realizing that I have no tools to cut the trees down, so I decide to take it down myself, I take a few steps backwards, then I rush towards it and jump up to make a few 'mid-air ninja kick', after I applied the tree with some strong force from my feet, I land awesomely with a two-feet-one hand landing, and the tree falls, turning into small blocks of wood, and some apples, I didn't notice that oak trees have apples.

"that's insane! Freckles! How you managed to do that? We usually chop those trees with bear hands." Blondy exclaims.

"geez, that might hurt a lot, I will never do that." I said, taking a huge bite at one of the apples from the oak tree.

"Rosie, how you even dare to jump on it?" he asks.

"dude, you must know her, she was the master on that in kindergarten! She taught all her classmates how to do ninja jumps and kicks, she's the master of that, and there's another thing, she's over talented on climbing trees and stuff." Blacky helps me to answer.

"oh, but I heard that your mum is never good at these things…" Blondy adds

"how do you know?" I ask

"my dad told me, he told me that your mum is bad at anything you are good at." he answers

"your dad is insane; how did he know about my mom?" I slap my forehead.

"well, being her loyal student, he must know that." Blondy says, taking an apple from me.

"your dad is my mom's student? How is that so? They are the same age!" I exclaim

"well, it's an honor for our family that the ministry of magic is eager to tell my family something they don't know, isn't it?" he adds.

"oh yeah, by the way, your dad is SO funny, when he tells a joke to my dad and mum, they laugh for more than two minutes, but then he always receives a tongue lashing from your mom for distracting her fellow students."

"did you went there too?" I ask.

"oh no, I didn't, that's gonna be bloody boring." he shakes his hand.

"then how you know that the joke is funny?"

"my dad told me the joke at home, and it was HILARIOUS!" he claps his hand.

If anyone in this world can win the "MOST HILARIOUS" price, that's my dad, indeed, he told jokes at the dinner table, and I laughed until my face is burying inside the food, my mom tries to avoid situations like that, or else I will laugh, if I laugh, my cousins and my brother will laugh, if that so, the Potters will laugh, and James will release his firework magic in the house, and that's a huge disaster for my mom indeed, since I'm always the leader of all these incidents, and then James, then Blacky…

Well, I'm really happy that my parents are both so forgiving and eager to help the Malfoys…

"soooo… what are we doing today?" Blondy asks.

"we are heading to the nearest town." Blacky said, revealing a map.

"Holy Blacky! Where did you get it?" I ask

"from the book of future, it gave us a map." Black said proudly.

"then take us there, Blacky, you are the guide on that."

"fine, but don't you dare chop my head off from the back." He said, "don't you dare." He repeats, focusing on Blondy this time.

"what dude! I won't skin you alive!" Blondy protests, and I snatch the axe from his hand, and make a face of I'm-about-to-chop-Blacky's-head-down, and once again, Blondy laughs, but with his face facing the sky, he daren't to look at me anymore, I equals to disaster.

I grab a shovel from Blacky's bag, and begin to dig down.

"dude, what are you doing? Get outta there!" Blondy shouts.

"hey! I found something! It's a pickaxe! Oh my god!"

"what's up?" Blondy asks.

"diamond pickaxe!" I yell.

"where did you get this stuff?" Blacky groans, with disapproval, envying about my luckiness.

"I dug it out!" I swift the shining pickaxe in the air, it reveals a beautiful spark as I swift it, right under the sun, it looks like rainbow.

"it's not a common diamond pickaxe, it's an enchanted one." Blacky said.

"but there's no magic here!" Blondy asks.

"people can't conjure anything here with a wand, but they can enchant tools with enchanting table."

"what's an enchanting table?"

"oh man." Blacky signs, and he slap his forehead again.

"I better stop talking about it, there are a lot of things you have to know about."

"fine." I sign.

"Rosie, can I take a look at the pickaxe?" Blondy asks

"take it." I throw it to him, feeling dejected for no reason.

I look around me, everything is new, everything is peaceful, right in front of me, the sun is shining on the sky, the ground is flat, and I can see the horizon, however, behind me, there's a forest, and right after the forest, there's a mountain, and a river is floating right next to me. The weird thing is that everything is made of cube, which makes life very very convenient.

"wo wo wo" the 'somebody' exclaimed, and I'm getting kind of frustrated, he is disturbing my imagination, holy.

"just look at it! just look at it!" Blondy shouts, his voice is always so sharp that it hurts my ears.

"will you just shut your mouth up!" I shout.

"k" he answers, concentrating on the pickaxe.

"well, Rosie…" he smiles, taking another step so he can whisper right into my ear, "I guess this pickaxe has some special powers too."

"just hush your mouth up!" I scream

"and you both better hush up." Blacky adds, "I'm concentrating on the map right now."

"dude…" I whisper back to him after Blacky finishes, "if you want the pickaxe, just take it, leave me alone."

…

Time flies, soon, afternoon pasts, leaving a waning gibbous up in the sky, night is coming, and usually, that's when the danger comes, I knew some of the supernatural creatures in this world, zombies, skeletons, and the most freaking exploding creepers…

"guys, we are camping here tonight, right by the river." Blacky said.

"but Blacky, aren't we supposed to get those stuffs called coal and stuff?" I ask

"oh wait, good point, Blondy, will you take the honor of getting some coal for us pls?" Blacky said.

"but Blacky…I…" he hesitates, however Blacky lefts.

"what's up?" I ask him.

"I…I hate the darkness…"

"darkness?"

"I don't want to talk about it…" he turns, closing his eyes frightfully.

"but you…you…Blondy, you must go, Blondy, come on." I take him in front of a mine, and give him a push on his back, but instead of going forward, he takes a step back.

"oh come on Blondy, you know this won't work! You see, even a girl is not as frighten as you! And you are a boy!" I snap boringly.

"it's…it's so dark inside…" he mutters.

"oh right, I'll stay here and wait for you, go on, take this torch." I said, and I light the flint, a spark bursts out and light a branch in my hand, I use this method to make torch, and it works out anyway.

"what it there are monsters inside?" he asks.

"use a weapon."

"I'm not good at weapons…"

"you better get used to them boy."

"I'm a blood coward"

"they don't have blood!"

"it's just so…so creepy."

"you have your pickaxe, it's enchanted!"

"and what's a big deal about i…it?"

He is trembling, I'm totally sure about that. Yes, Blondy is not brave, he might react like a coward sometimes, he hates blood, he will faint every time he sees them, which is something really weird to me, I'd know plenty of blood cowards before, but they never faint when they see blood, Blondy is the only one, but he never tells me why.

"Rosie"

"what?"

"can we do this together?"

"no, Smarty pants."

"please please please?"

"I said no"

"then you guys won't have coal tonight!"

"I got all those oak tree trunks, I don't need coal to build a fire!"

"I promise to play soccer with you tomorrow!" he said slyly.

Soccer, this unrejectable name ring a bell in my head, for me, besides quidditch, soccer is everything, if Blondy promised that, that's that.

"deal." I turn back to him, and he smiles, I can't help but smile, it will be hilarious to see Blondy play soccer, he is going to fail soooooo miserably, I'm the master at this, muhahahahahahahaha.

"let's go then! What are you waiting for!" he drags my hand and pull me right into the darkness, I can stop him, he is way stronger.

Or is it?

"ENOUGH! Stop pulling me!" I shout, and I stuck my feet into the soil in order to stop him rushing, and I success.

"you are rushing right into a dungeon! There are spawners that will spawn monsters out and kill you when you least expecting it!" I snarl at him.

"dungeon…monster…" he asks.

"oh no…they hear us." I whisper.

"what hear us?" Blondy asks, his face is full of terrified expressions.

"the monsters, whatever kind is it, it's dangerous, it's too dark here, we can't escape without any light, prepare to fight." I answer.

"but…but the"

"listen, Blondy, there's no time to protest, we don't have time anymore, if you want to get out here alive, then do what I'm telling you." I interrupt him with a serious tone, and this calm him down immediately.

"Rosie, the enchanted pickaxe! It's glowing!"

"what?"

"it's glowing, we can run away now!"

"no, the dungeon is complex, it's impossible to escape, god knows how you get us in a situation like this."

"then what are we supposed to do?"

"I told you, fight, survive!"

"I can't fight, I'm weak."

"no, you are strong, Blondy, and you always are."

"what make you say so?"

"you are the toughest one I had ever met, not from the outside, but the inside, you never give up whatever you value in whatever situation, you must be brave, Blondy, do it for your friends, just once, will ya?"

"you really think so?"

"I swear to god, I'm no kidding."

We flinch as the first shadow appears from a dark, shadowy corner, and I smack the shadow harshly with my hands, I know I must protect Blondy, he has nothing but a pickaxe, an enchanted one, I have a bow, and some arrows, I can shoot the mobs from a further place.

"wait, I think I know how to get rid of the danger!" Blondy said suddenly.

"how! You have nothing but that mining thingy, how are you supposed to defeat that huge mob of monster with that?"

"don't forget, I'm the master of lightning…"

"what does the master of lightning has to do with this!"

"wait and see…he reveals a confident smile, which puzzles me, he is nothing like the Blondy three minutes before."

"ELECTRO!" he shouts, with the glowing pickaxe in his hand, I stare at it, expecting nothing to happen, Blondy aims it at the mobs, and in a sudden, everything turns so bright, that I can hardly open my eyes, I fell to the ground, and I have no idea what happens next.

"Rosie, wake up! Can you hear me?" I feel cold air on my face, and I force myself to open my eyes.

"Blondy…what are you doing? What happened?"

"I'm mining, just getting out of the dungeon, doing mining and stuff…"

"you have no idea, no idea how awesome your power is." I whisper.

"I don't know how I did it, there's a voice in my head keep telling me to use the pickaxe, and there it comes!"

"how do you get us out of that devilish place?" I ask

"you know what? Rosie, I started to know how to use this special pickaxe, it takes us out, it will shine towards the right direction when I'm puzzling about the way, and here, we are out."

"that's cool" I sit up, finding myself in a large cave, the celling is high, it's not dark here after all, the red stones on the top are shining with reddish lights, high up there, emeralds, gold and diamonds are all sparkling as the lava right below us light the whole stone chamber, everything is just really peaceful, no mobs, no fighting, peace.

"seriously? Blondy, this place is big enough for a soccer stadium!" I exclaim.

"why every time when you have a creative idea, it's about soccer stadium? Why not quidditch stadium?"

"cause it's underground! Oh yeah! Underground quidditch! It must be one of the most creative idea you have!"

"o gosh" he mutters, concentrating on his mining, and I laugh.

"Blondy…"

"yes?"

"let's dig all those ores up!"

"what?"

"let's dig all those ores up! Blacky will be shocked!"

"but…fine." He signs, but he shows a willing smile.

"yeah! I love you sooooo much! Blondy!...I mean…I thank you for your support…" I hesitate.

"it's…it's okay…" he stammers, but I saw his blush.

"what' wrong? Blondy?" I ask.

"oh…it's…s nothing." He said, still stammering, and this time, I decide to find out his weird reaction.

"Blondy, tell me, what happened? You want to go back? We can, if you want."

"that…but you want to mine all those ores!"

"they are nothing if you want to go back, Blondy, if you want to go back, then that's it, I'm afraid of that lava anyway." I said, decided that finding the truth is more important than the ores.

"then…that will be nice." He turns back, and said slightly.

"ARE WE STILL PLAYING SOCCER TOMORROW?" I yell excitedly.

"er what?" he asks innocently.

"Soccer!"

"oh yeah! Certainly…" he mutters back.

"come on! Blondy, cheer up! We got a long way to go!"

"sometimes…I'm kinda wondering, why are you always so awesome?" he asks me.

"James is always so awesome! I learned it from him…"

"trust me, you are one hundred times much awesome than him." Blondy laughs.

"geez…thanks…I'm getting a bit tired…" I whisper.

"hey! I'm a zombie! I'm here! I'm going to eat your brain! Woaaaaaa-" he starts to mess up again.

"noooooo! Have mercy! Zombie!" I laugh, and then using my full speed, I run towards the exit.

"I'm going to show you what it will take to mess up the king of the sea!" he echoes, right behind me.

"hey! Wanna play the pirate game?"

"sure! Err!"

Wow, he is so good at it, my stick is overdue…


	25. The swampy memory

**The swampy memory**

"Mommy! I don't want to play anymore! I give up! I give up!" Blondy screams, lying on the ground miserably.

"fifty…zeeeeero! What the heck? Blondy are you even concentrating? Losing to a girl?" Blacky yells with bored.

"Bla bla bla." Blondy mutters back, with his whole face in the grass.

"she kicks, she shoots, and she scores! Awesome! High five to myself!" I yell.

"wait until my daddy hears about zis…" Blondy groans.

"your dad will never be here!" I shout, "liar liar pants on fire!"

Blacky does nothing but laugh, he loves to see fights between me and Blondy, excluding magic using, we are not going to use magic in the world anyway…

"get up! Cryin' boy!" I said, giving Blondy a kick.

"ouch! Stop! Don't you know how fatal your kick is?"

"just a small kick! Stop being so girlish! hahahahaha"

"just leave him alone…" Blacky mutters boringly.

"we can't, we need to keep on walking, the journey is still on!" I shout.

"well…you did get a point" Blacky agrees.

"get up Blondy! Hurry up! Or we are ending up staying here forever!"

"what's the big deal about it then?" he asks.

"your family, friends! You are risking them!" I yell

Blondy climbs up, but for some reason, he failed to stand with both of his feet.

"Ouch!" he yells; it sounds like he is undergoing some kind of pain.

"Blondy, what happens?" I bend down with concern.

"my ankle…it…I think I twist…I twist it…" he squeezes the words out of his teeth.

"oh great! This is ours third day, and good! Some kind of trouble maker breaks his freaking ankle! What are we going to do if we keep on the paste like this! We don't even have an aim yet!" Blacky shouts to the empty plain, and let his voice echoes.

"Blacky, don't blame him, he did nothing wrong! I am the one who create troubles." I said, defending Blondy.

"great then, we still got a long way, I have no idea why we spend all those time on this stupid game, we can't waste a single day! Now Blondy can't walk! What are we going to do!" Blacky keeps on complaining.

I have no idea why I get my friends and I into a situation like this, but whatever what consequences it brings, I know it's all my fault.

"Blondy, let me help, come on."

"my foot, oh my…" he signs.

"listen…Blondy, it's going to be fine…it's nothing." I mutter to him, even though I know I'm telling lies.

"Rosie, I can't walk…help…" he whispers softly.

"I'll help you, here, put your arm on my shoulder…you can do it…"

I try to pull him up, but I feel like he is out of energy, it's impossible for him to walk, even with my help.

"Blacky, what should we do? we can't wait for three more days! It's too late by then!" I sign, waiting for him to answer, but he didn't, he sits down, and buries his head deeply down his lap.

I'm on this mission, I'm the one who take my friends here, so I have my responsibility on them, as my friend, they have total faith on me, so I shouldn't let them down, this is not the end of the world, I know I can do it.

"Blondy, climb on my back, I will carry you." I said, after deciding that Blondy might not be so heavy.

"but…I don't…"

"Blondy, it's okay, aren't that what friends are made for? Don't worry about me, I'm stronger than Blacky."

"Freckles, are you sure you can carry him for the whole day? Walking?" Blacky asks suspiciously.

"I can, and I must." I simply reply.

…

I start to regret about my firm decision after half an hour, the sun, the heat, the shouting of Blacky and the weight of Blondy is freaking me out. "you can do it, Freckles, you can do it, you must do it…" I warn myself breathlessly.

"Freckles, I think we should rest." Blacky talks to me over his shoulder.

"holy, my feet are aching!" with Blacky's help, I help Blondy to get off my back, actually, Blondy did none of the work, I have no idea what happened to him, but l found him fell asleep a few minutes ago, which is pretty frustrating to Blacky.

"get up! Blondy!" whispers.

"no wait, Blacky, let him sleep, poor Blondy... first the mine, then this…" I sit next to the sleeping Blondy, putting his head on my lab.

"you like him, Freckles, don't you?" Blacky asks me suddenly, and I flinched.

"of course! Aren't we friends?" I answer, ignoring the topic.

"no, I mean…well you know." He teases.

"OMG are you insane? Blacky? What else will it mean apart from 'friends'?" I keep ignoring the topic.

"he likes you." Blacky adds slyly, and I suddenly feel my face is boiling, so I stand up and burry my face in the cold water of the river.

"Blacky, of course he does! He is my friend!" I keep myself calm.

"Freckles, it's not that way…"

"and bla bla bla…" I interrupt

"Freckles, he said that he will invite you to Hogsmade trips in the future."

"that will be cool, then the two of us will fool around and trolling and fooling and be hilarious and use magic the scare people and laugh and it is going to be awesome trolling with Blondy! He got creative ideas and…"

"no! it's not the point!" Blacky interrupts.

"oh Blacky, don't you know me and Blondy? We used to be the most awesome trolling partners!"

"he said that…fine, you won't be able to understand it…you are far too childish to know…" Blacky gives up on me.

"hey Blacky, why you never troll with us? We've got special powers! We can do whatever we like without a wand!"

"no…thanks." Blacky mutters quietly.

"let's move on." He adds, "got miles to go."

I take Blondy's arm and pull him on my back again, he is still in a mood of 'unconsciousness', which brings me a 'tremendous' trouble, my feet are as weak as mud already, but I'm sure it can still support me for a few more miles.

"Blacky, do you know how long do we still need to walk to reach that town?" I ask.

"maybe…a few more days, like four to five days?"

"four to five days! That is insane! I'm getting enough of today; I don't want to go for five days!" I protest.

"what can we do about it then? We can set up tent earlier today, and then we can take some measures on Blondy's injury, just hang on for two more hours, we will set out tent up at about five."

"okay, I hope these two hours won't be so torturing…"

…

It was torturing! These two hours were hell, afternoon is even hotter than noon, Blondy is behaving quite well, it's so fortunate for him to fell asleep, I don't want him to talk me to death right next to my ear.

However, things are not going well with Blacky, he is being extremely troublesome, he was keep shouting about the direction, and force me to read the map for him for no reason, it seems like I'm doing all the jobs, oh geeeeez.

"okay! Guys, we are here, campsite!" Blacky shout excitedly.

I drag Blondy under a tree, then I realized that my whole body froze because of the over pushing,

"phew…this is freaking tired…" I exclaim, and take a seat next to Blondy.

"Freckles, can you call Blondy up? I think I need help with this tree…" Blacky asks, dragging his sound.

"I can help…" I interrupt.

"you have been carried him for a whole day!"

"and do you have a problem with that?"

"silent." He mutters, but I didn't listen.

"look Blacky, don't you ever dare to think that I'm weaker than you just because I'm don't have the same gender as you, haven't I told you that everybody is equal…"

"I said silent!" he snarls, and I stop talking immediately.

"where are we?" he said softly.

I was bewildered, I had never been to this place before, the grasses are not as green as before, but a yellowish color, and the river is not clear anymore, it reveals a greyish color, a muddy color, the sun is gone, and we are surrounded by mist, in a sudden, the heat envelopes us is gone…this place is creepy.

"it must be a swamp, Blacky, how can we never notice it a few minutes before?"

"maybe we are both too concentrate on our work…" he guesses.

"oh nice! How can we even get to see things clearly in a situation like this? Especially night!" I complain.

"well, you better face the reality, Freckles" Blacky signs, "and you know what? We are going sleep in a tree house tonight."

"why tree house?" I ask

"it's too dangerous to stay on the floor, there are a lot of monsters in this area, I heard that there is a kind of dangerous monster called the slime, when you hit it, it will avatar itself into two, then into four, it has strong attacks…"

"well…I think there is such thing like you said, so I guess you are right, but I guess it will take more than the two of us to build it!"

"call Blondy then, we need his ideas, and we also need your special ability of climbing trees, well, I mean Blondy can climb trees too, but we need an easier way to go up and down, I can see some tall trees here, so it's not easy to climb up or climb down, isn't it?"

"fine, you get the materials, I'm going to call Blondy up." I agree.

I make my way back to the tree, where Blondy is lying, holy, he is still sleeping, I bet he didn't even sleep last night…maybe fascinated by his brand new powers…who knows.

"Blondy, get up, you gonna pay me back now! how can you sleep on my back without even asking me so!" I joke, but he does nothing, he turns around and keep dreaming.

I have no choice but to use my final weapon, the one none of us dare to use: water spraying, this is a trolling method with a danger of level ten, usually, the person who does it needs an invisibility cloak, well, James is the only one dares to do it in Hogwarts, I'm his helper, and so does Blondy, it's the funniest weapon to troll bullies.

I take a basket of 'muddy' water and pour it on Blondy, actually, it's not muddy at all, it's all due to the fact of the greyish shy or mist or something I don't know, but I'm pretty sure Blondy won't wake up finding himself sweating with mud, but if it's mud, it will be better…

"Bloody hell! What the heck have you done to me! Rosie! say the fact!" right to my expectation, he wakes up screaming uncontrollably, which is a really nice thing for me, because he looks hilarious when he is all wet.

"hey dude! You have to thank me! you just took a free shower!" I laugh, and he groans.

"serious, I just dreamed of swimming in a swimming pool! And then…" he stops, looking around bewildered, "hey…where are we?"

"we are in a swamp!" I pull him up excitedly, "we are building a tree house to prevent hostile mobs attack us, cause we are in a swamp, it's foggy, as you see, well…sight is pretty nice on a tree..."

"we have hostile mobs around?" Blondy asks me, I feel the terror in his voice, I know how much he hated mobs.

"yeah, and we are designing our tree house! You gonna help!" I keep my exciting tone.

"but…aren't we gonna fall off?"

"what are you afraid of? This is a brilliant idea! Blondy! Come on!"

"fine, but remember, I'm doing this for you, okay?"

"seriously? You are the one who afraid of all those mobs!"

"for us" he says firmly.

…

Crafting is frustrating, every time I got a branch, or a block of wood, and then I make four wood planks, and ready to make some ladder, but then, I run out of it, so I need to run for at least one hundred meters, and get another, and get all materials of the doors, the roof, the walls, the glass and bla bla bla, meanwhile, Blondy does nothing but look at me.

"Blondy! I swear I'm gonna kill you after all these for not helping your poor friend doing all these stuff! You just wait and see!" I scream.

"but…but my foot, I can't climb, or do nothing with it…" he said innocently.

Oh suck, I forget about the fact that he got that injured feet, how can I didn't manage to realize it? I was so stupid.

"Blacky! Can you come for a quick second?" I shout, as I place a wooden block on the roof.

"what's up?" he yells back, climbing up the clinching ladder.

"Blacky, can you reconsider about this plan? I believed somebody won't be able to climb on a tree like this!"

"what are you afraid of? We have the ladders!"

"then how about Blondy then? He got an injured leg!"

"Rosie! it's easy! I used to climb stairs using one leg!" Blondy jeers.

"that sounds impossible to me, how you managed to do that then?" I ask.

"well, all thanks to my dad, he trained us to climb ladders with one leg, plus two arms, I had never expected that I can use this ability here!" he stares at me proudly, and I was shocked, who knows what kind of family the Malfoys are, they must be one of the weirdest family I had ever seen.

"how did your dad invented something like this?" Blacky laughs

"dunno…" he mutters, "he said…he said that it's a family tradition for everybody in the Malfoy family…"

Family tradition, I laugh at these words immediately, I read a lot of books about the Malfoys, even though I'm not such a book worm, I still want to know everything about the Malfoys, and I had never, ever knew that the Malfoys, the family who everybody knows by heart, the name who makes everybody flinches, has a tradition of climbing ladders with one leg…

"by the way, he said it's a tradition for every Malfoy who has Hyperion as a middle name… well, who has that name as a middle one."

"err…you?" I ask tentatively.

"I MEAN EXCEPT ME!" he snarls irritably.

"your uncle…" Blacky tries.

"my gosh, Blacky, my dad doesn't have siblings!"

"poor Blondy, you are the only person in the Malfoy family climb ladders using one leg…"

"don't pity me, it can be quite fun sometimes, haha" Blondy gives a laugh.

"guys, I'm going to explore the area, oh! I'm getting food too! Wanna come guys?" Blacky said, but I feel he is more like acting.

"I can't! my feet are twists!" Blondy shouts briskly.

"and mine's dead!" I twist my sound trying to make Blacky feel the real pain, which sounds really weird, which led to Blondy howling with laughter again, and that's my favorite part for some reason.

"Blacky, if you want to be dramatic, do it by yourself!" Blondy shouts at him, I and Rosie are having some awesome time alone, don't disturb okay?"

"kkk!" Blacky signs, "this is gonna be troublesome…"

We wait until his blackish hair disappear in the mist, then I sign, why I have to get ourselves in a situation like this?

Staring at Blondy's hair, I start to daydream about the Malfoy family once again, why would Blondy's dad want Blondy to climb ladders? Especially in such a weird way? Is that really a traditional? Or just a punishment? It's obvious to me that it's Draco himself invented the tradition, what caused him to made his son do something like this?

According to my mom, Draco Malfoy, the dad of Blondy used to be one of the biggest threat to uncle Harry, dad and mom, but then he ends up being a good guy, he told his son and daughters to be devoted to the world, but how can that explain his dark past? His dark past of his family? Everything is so confusing about the Malfoys, they are considered as one of the darkest and the most mysterious family, it was said that the interior of their house is carved with strange ancient runes, and pictures with their ancestors, Blondy's dad was one of the death eaters that's well known in the magical world, the people considered him as the cursed one; the double sider; the anti-Potter and stuff, but some tolerate people often called him as the boy with a distorted mind, an angel with dark wings, there are tales in my neighborhood about him, the elder ones can only tear about his name, I don't know what caused them to be so emotional, but the things in the past are too dark and pain for a thirteen year old to know, but I heard some of them said he is an innocent boy, but why, doesn't he born to be a criminal? To be a death eater? If he used to be kind, what caused him to turn into a death eater?

" _Draco was a bully, during his years at Hogwarts, he hurt a lot of people's feelings and even try to break their heart, he even attacked your uncle Harry before, in everybody's eyes, he is a emotionless, heartless boy… everybody thought that this is Draco, and forever will he be, however, the appearance of Astoria changed all of these, Astoria Greengrass, a kind, gentle Slytherin girl who had never really enjoyed her life managed to used her kindness and love to warm Draco's ice cold heart, they started as 'enemies', Draco destroy, and she heals, for a time, Draco Malfoy gradually discovered that Astoria has been doing things for him, and soon, he started to talk to her, through her words, the dark boy discovered his true self, and he regretted about what he did for the past years, he decided to change, during this period, Astoria guided him, then, the impossible happened, they fell in love, after a few years they leave Hogwarts, they get married, and Draco was not the mean, cold boy he used to be at Hogwarts anymore. Astoria, who has been lonely is no longer a gloomy girl anymore, with Draco by her side, she turns brave and strong, Draco, on the other hand, is no longer a heart breaker anymore, instead, he turns to be warm and tolerate. Even the meanest boy and the weakest girl can be together for some reason, why can't love be considered as the most important thing in the world?_ "

"Love…" I whisper quietly to myself, somehow, my memory started to flash again, these words are the words I overheard from my mom to my aunt Ginny, but that's a memory really long ago, when I was five, I can't understand any of them back then, but I understand them now, any single word, but I was still bewildered by the origin of Blondy father's evilness, and his mother's loneliness, I don't know why I will start to think about the Malfoys, but the fact of his father's tradition really confuses me, there's only one way to find out about the trueness of Blondy's family, and that way is still not available right now.

"Rosie…my feet…it's still hurting…" Blondy interrupts.

Oh idiot! Of course it's still hurting! I haven't take any measurement on it so far! I must do something!"

"Blondy, we need ice! Where is ice?"

"what do we need ice for?"

"your foot!"

"Ask Blacky for some then!"

"hey Blondy, I'm doin' this for you'k?"

"sorry…" he grins awkwardly.

"now, all we need is some peace, waitin' for Blacky to come back, to tell the truth, I suffered the worst things today in my long life of thirteen years ever."

Freaking world…

 **HELLO THERE GUYS! This is Dolphinpower12345, sorry for taking so long on this chapter, I have been so busy throughout the day, so I fight till 2am to complete this chapter, I believe some of you might leave a 'likle', am I right? And please, do leave some reviews, thanks thanks thanks thanks… a lot of thanks and bla bla bla, bye guysssss! See ya!**


	26. Why so ambitious, why so dark

Why so ambitious, why so dark

"What's taking him so long?" Blondy shouts as his hollow voice echoes through the mist, my heart skips a beat.

"silent! You are getting the two of us in trouble!" I cover his mouth with my hand, trying calm him down, fortunately, he doesn't struggle.

"Blondy, remember, don't shout in the swamp! Don't you dare even do that? Shut your mouth up!"

"sorry…" Blondy answers awkwardly.

"hey! Let's do some cooking! Blondy! You, teach me how to do it! okay?" I suggest.

"cooking? Our camp is on a tree! Rosie!"

"I mean to cook down there, Blondy." I sign.

"are you nuts? There are tons of monsters down there!" Blondy protests.

"you are right, Blondy, but there aren't any monsters so far, only at night, by the way, you got your pickaxe! What to be afraid about?" I suggest kindly.

"I hope so…let's go! Woaaa!" he tries to stand up, but he fells again.

"Blondy, let me help!" I run over and pull my arm around him, but he loses his balance again, and then in the nest moment, I found both of us struggling on the wooden floor.

"oh! Rosie! I'm really sorry!" Blondy exclaims, as he struggles to get up.

Lying on the floor, tears began forming in my eyes, oh Blondy… I can do nothing to forgive myself, for everything I have done to him today, oh no! Freckles, you can't cry! You are tough…

"Blondy, stop saying sorry, I'm the one should have say what you said, I start sobbing, "I keep forgetting the fact that you have your ankle injured, stupid me…" I can't pronounce my words clearly anymore; the sobbing sound cause it to tremble.

"hey, Rosie, you should know something!" Blondy whispers to me.

"wha…what?" I look up to him, feeling like a little sister.

"I'm sorry I let you down."

"why?"

"you know, during all these time, I acted like a coward, while facing a cave, you want me to go forward, and I want to go back, every time, you are the one who give me courage, and I found something: not everything is what it looks like, like the darkest cave, do you know what I started to act bravely when you and me were in the dungeon?"

"no... why?"

"I realized one thing since that night, friends are made to protect each other in any kinds of situation, I saw the braveness from your eyes, and that's the only thing who give me courage…thank you, Rosie, I felt like…I felt like, you are the one let me realized the most important thing in my life, you are making my life better, and that's why I believed that we will never be apart." He said firmly, staring me into my eyes without blinking.

"but…me? how can…"

"come on! Rosie, we got a lot of thing to do Before dark! C'mon, let's cook! Then let's fix this wall, I got a brilliant new idea!"

He took my hand, and pull me up instead, I pull my arm around him to give him a support, then I saw it, a bright, red sunset, right ahead of us.

…

"oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Food!" suddenly, the door of our hut opens, as a hurry shadow bumps in for no reason.

"woaaa! Blacky! Where the hell you went! God bless ya okay!" I shout to him, with full mouth of food.

"Freckles! Close your mouth, err! I'm gonna puke my stomach out!" Blacky snarls, and I close it obediently, keep on my joke telling:

" 'and…and then my mom said: stop Ron stop! You gonna cut someone's nose off! Besides, it's Avada Kedavra, not adava ketavra!' and so my dad said: 'darling, I bet our friends there doesn't have a nose', so my uncle Harry found that magic is useless with the dark lord due to the fact Voldemort doesn't have a nose, as a result of that, he KO Voldemort with a gun…"

"oh shit! My dad didn't kill Voldemort with a gun!"

"come on! Blacky, don't be so realistic! We are telling jokes!"

"I don't see the fun point of it..." he groans.

I roll my eyes, it's impossible to make Blacky laugh without some realistic facts.

"You guys stay here; I'm going to the balcony." I leave my seat.

Outside is windy, I trembles as the wind blow through my hair, but I ignore the wind, I sit down on the balcony, above me, thousands of stars are twinkling.

"it's been a long day, Freckles…" I whisper to myself, trying to redeem all my childhood memory, I can't believe we fight through all of these, as my soul started to sneak back to Hogwarts, my second home, the peaceful, joyful place is no longer a home, the disaster brought more than disaster, it chased away the unity between the four houses…what Kim and Neily are doing now, are they safe? Are they happy…

"Kim, Neily, I will be back…" I mutter, ones again, my eyes are teary, and the wind blows them away, the magical world, why can't it be a utopia, why it has to be kept in a war, in a war which lasts forever… for eternity, why the dark princess has to be so cruel, why so ambitious, why so dark…

Slowly, I burry my face under my lap, I experienced the warmth of friends, as well as the darkness of the other entity, and the two worlds in my heart always comes alternatively and suddenly, is this my life? A life of wondering alone among these two worlds deep inside me? what my life is really for? Why in one sudden, I feel so warm, so brave, and then suddenly, I'm enveloped with dark shadows.

Who I'm really was?


	27. Blondy's real secret

**Blondy's real secret**

I feel my back is sweating as my stone axe makes a hollow sound against the acacia tree, the sound echoes through the early morning mist, I believe the others is still sleeping, so I made this brave decision of chopping wood by the early misty morning, even though I have no idea of what is going to pop up behind the trees, but I promised myself to look around every time my axe hit against the tree, even though it's not an efficient way, but I'm having enough nightmares about the slimes, even though I have no idea what it looks like, but according to my cousin, it's a sticky, cube like green monster, and it can be divided into three sizes, and it was said that the biggest size can be reached a height of two meters.

I already have a feeling of something is about to pop up right behind me, but every time I look back, there's nothing, just me, myself, and I…WHAT THE HELL!

I feel like my back is breaking, it's too much for a thirteen-year-old girl! Fortunately, I chop down one whole tree, which turns into blocks, I aim at another and continue the chopping job. It's not for long before I hear a large flapping sound, then another, and then another, the ground shakes as the sound appears, it sounds like a huge creature is getting closer and closer.

I pull the axe off from the tree, and prepare to run, my heart is beating so quickly that I can't even count the numbers, for the first time, I'm facing something alone, something tremendous.

Then it came into view, a gigantic jumping 'block like' monster, with a smell of rotten eggs and decayed cabbage, it doesn't have any legs at all, it jumps three meters high up into the air and lands with a huge pumping noise.

It's a slime, a giant slime.

Without a moment thinking, I throw my axe towards it as hard as I could, even though I know it's not going to harm it, I grab my torch and run as fast as I could towards the campsite tree, climb up the ladder, and snap the door close. I gasp in the darkness, finally, I catch my breath, I place the torch on the table, and decide to craft some basic stuff Blacky taught me about.

It's clearly half past five in the morning, everything is enveloped in a white, mysterious mist, I light up the room, and find my way to the crafting table, under the weak light, I find it, however, apart from the table, I discovered something under it, it's a book, a note book, it seems to be hidden on purpose, with curiosity, I give a flip at it, and it reveals the last written page.

"hummm…to god, to my one hundred percent acknowledgement…I wonder what is that about…" I read a few lines, the ink on the page seems to be new, it seems to be written yesterday night:

 _I feel miserable about one thing, a particular thing, god, you won't know me, nobody will know me, I feel I'm not going to hide myself for long, and god damn know when it will reveal…I have a friend, a beloved, venerable friend, and she will always be, but I think I'm having a crush on her, I know it's impossible, I know I'm stupid at these things, at expressing all these damn thing, but I can't do anything about it, so I can only write these to myself, it might be the only way to not let anyone know, oh god…what should I do, I'm confused, I want…I better conceal it…_

"this is impossible…Blondy has a crush…on who?" I mutter.

' _well, Blondy likes you…_ ' Blacky's devilish sound ring again.

"me? oh Blacky! You are too funny! I'm not going to be so girlish, talking about those disgusting thingys all day long, blah blah blah!" I mutter to myself, however, I decided that, whoever Blondy's crush is, I'm gonna help him, it's gonna be awesome…muhahahahahahaha…

Well, it's time to craft some new stuff! I get myself a shovel, a sword, and an axe, cause I loose mine better stone axe on that monster, I started to regret about that actually, no wonder why I was reckless.

It takes me more than half an hour to craft all the tools, and still with a bunch of left overs, staring at the left over acacias, I suddenly get a brilliant idea of making Blondy a crutch, in order to avoid another hell day of carrying him, so he can walk by himself.

I chop down a crude wooden plank, then, I create a handle above, and then another under, it looks like a gigantic 'f', and it only takes me about ten minutes, then, I use a sharp iron knife to get rid of all the stings.

The floor is a mess by the time I complete everything, however, no sense of movement of the two of them, so I gradually form an idea of creating some weapons, my old bow is overdue a long time ago, and I'm out of arrow too. So I grab a long elastic rope from my pocket, in order to create a bow, then, I get sticks, flint and feathers to create arrows, but however, I feel that this is not enough, so I bend a branch to make it into a shape of 'y', snatch another rubber band, tie it against the branch in order to get a slingshot, an awesome sling shot. I take a basket which I used to carry the arrows and put all my new arrows in there, then I place it against the crafting table, as well as the bow, however, I take the slingshot, and climb down the ladder once more, I must find the monster and get rid of it as soon as possible, due to the reason not willing to risk my arrows, I just got to deal with the slime with the tiny sling shot. By the way, I'm going on a little quest searching the area, I need an iron pickaxe to create an extremely exciting weapon.

The morning is as silent as the one I had escorted some minutes ago. Firstly, I decided to walk around to explore, due to the fact I can see a lot better than the one before, finding no monster, I decided to head to the nearest mine to get what I want.

The mist around me is fading, following by a bright sunlight, following the sunlight, I find myself a cave, I take out my torch, rub it on my flint to make a fire, because even though the sunlight is strong, it's not enough to light the mine. I grab my pickaxe tightly in one hand, torch in another, my slingshot in one pocket, another full with little stones as bullets, feeling confident enough, I walk down towards the deepest mine.

My main goal is to find some really nice treasure down there; it was said that there are diamonds if you find lava, you can also get obsidian too, as long as you bring water bucket. I don't have any water bucket, but however, there are tons of iron ores down here, I mined at least a stack since the last half an hour, and I'm getting hot and and tired, so I decided to smelt all the iron to make a bucket, since it takes a long time, I believe that I can have some time to rest.

I take out a cooked potato and start eating, I was starving to death, and the potato saved my life, I use my time wisely in order to look around, and I discover something, above me, there are some shining green stuff, so I lift my torch to check it out, and I was stunned, there are dozens of emeralds up there, emeralds are extremely rare, even though we can't craft stuffs with them, people used them to trade awesome stuffs like diamond gears, which is extremely awesome.

I place cobblestones under me, while I do it, I jump higher to land on the stone I just placed, so I can reach higher, and finally, I reach the ores. Blacky is going to bury his face into the ground for the rest of his life now, he, as a professional miner haven't found anything particular as I, a rookie had already found emeralds! Ha, he is going to be so embarrassed.

I take the iron pickaxe that I just made out, and give a huge smash at the emeralds, and the ore cracks, as the sound explodes, I keep on mining, until I smash all the emeralds off the mine walls.

I jump down from the cobblestone column, walking towards the furnace, taking all the smelted irons out, and stuff all the emeralds ores in to continue the smelting process, I throw all the iron into my backpack, and keep on chewing at the potato.

After ten minutes, I take the smelted emeralds out, geez, it's amazing! It has a glowing slytherin green color, I'm going to be rich! It is awesome, now I'm gaining a strong urge to mine diamonds out, regardless of the lava!

I hop up, grab the furnace and stuff it into my backpack (the furnace can shrink), grab my pickaxe and torch, and hurry into the deeper mine, where the lava is boiling.

Finally, I find some light in the corner, so I hurry towards it, and I found a gigantic lava pool, however, the heat is insane, I feel like I'm melting, I must find diamonds as soon as possible, so I look around, however, there's no sight of diamonds, however, I find a pool of crystal clear water, I take out my new basket and get a huge basket of water, I pour it on the lava, which creates a noisy thrilling sound, then, some white vapor come out from the lava, the process is long, but I feel a sense of coolness rushing towards me, however, the brightness fades, so I have to rub the torch alight again.

I make a tiny voyage with my pickaxe and my torch around the area, which led to me finding some gold ores and some more emeralds, red stones, and tons of lapis blue, best of all, up to a dozen diamonds, maybe more than a dozen! And I take all the ores down without hesitation, at last, I managed to get myself a diamond pickaxe, even so, there are still plenty of diamonds left, so I stuff them all into the furnace to undergo the smelting process, so does the gold and the rest of the emeralds.

Mining the obsidian is the final step, cause it takes more than one hour to turn lava into obsidian with water, furthermore, the mining process is extremely hard and time costing, however, I manage to get at least twenty obsidian blocks at last with my diamond pickaxe, I get a feeling that the handle is going to break, so I decided to fix the diamond pickaxe handle as soon as I get back to the camp.

I got a lot of things to carry in my bag, but that's not a problem at all, cause they are all my hard working stuff, I got tons of iron, redstone and lapis blue, a dozen of coals, due to the fact that I don't need them too urgently, I got a lot of them from Blacky. I also gain more than three dozens of gold, emeralds, and diamonds, diamonds are the reason why I'm so exaggerated about the stuffs I got, they are rare, but I found them anyways, with one ninety percent of effort and ten percent of luck.

I'm going to do two things once I get home, first, I need to mend the iron pickaxe, it need a tougher handle. Second, make an enchanted table, so I can enchant all my stuff, my pickaxe, axe, my iron sword, my bow, and my slingshot, I decided to keep the enchanted table as a secret, so as soon as I enchanted all my stuff, I'm going to keep it in my backpack until we reach a new campsite by the end of the day.

One step by another, I walk through the silent mine shaft, pass through it, and finally find my exit towards the morning light, it's seven in the morning, with a bright sunlight, I rush back to the campsite, to my room, not to wake the others, take three candy cane and a piece of leather to craft a book as soon as possible, then with my crafting table, I make an enchanting table with the book, six obsidians and two diamonds.

I place it down on the floor, it's gorgeous, with glowing orange magical light, a floating book on it with purple magic enveloping it. I grab my bow and give my first try on enchanting, I need lapis blue to continue the enchantment, so I grab them and enchanted the bow. Suddenly, the bow glows, as purple as the enchanting book.

"this table is wicked…" I exclaim.

I'm sure this table is awesome, I enchanted all my tools using it, even the slingshot works, so I craft more things to enchant, I create three diamond helmet, and an iron pickaxe, I enchanted them all, in order to deal with the spare iron pickaxe, I tie an elastic rope at the end of the handle, which is another new inventory, so I can escape the danger by throwing the pickaxe to a far off places and grab the end of the elastic rope, then it will pull you out of danger with its elastic power, it's an extremely useful tool for mining too, I can say.

I create another two elastic rope pickaxe for my friends in order to surprise them, I use the same method to deal with the two spare helmets as well. Then I take all the tools up and stuff them in my bag, my torch, the diamond sword, the diamond pickaxe, the bow, the arrows, and the helmet, most importantly, the enchanted table, alone with the left over stuffs I mined in the mine, I tie another rope on my elastic rope pickaxe to carry it on my back, and the slingshot in my pocket as a weapon, however, there are still some left over spaces, so I put the food Blacky gave to me there, it's nothing but some potatoes and carrots in the nearby village, so it won't take up much space.

Fully packing up, feeling still hot, I decide to head to the river to take a shower, it's safe that the water is not deep, there's only little fish and it's not muddy like what I thought yesterday, and no people are watching, so I grab my towel and dash out of the camp.

I aim at the river and kick off my shoes, ready to dive in with a huge splash, three, two, one, I rush in with a huge splash like a rocket. the cool water dismissed all my stress and tiredness, I wash my dirty clothes and jump on land again with my towel around in order to hang the clothes up in the tree, then I jump in again, trying to stay in the coolness for at least half an hour, I haven't take an proper shower for at least three days, and my clothes are all dirty and filthy and on fire, well, not truly on fire, just really hot, so I decided to cool down myself.

After half an hour, I jump on the bank again, cool and energetic, I walk to get my clothes and lucky find them to be dry, I put them on as fast as I could, and then I started to dry up my towel instead, my hair is still wet as they hang down while the wind blows them up, I can see they are shining with an orange color in the sun light, like flame. I stand under the tree, staring at the dawning sky, feeling the happiness that I had ever felt when I was young, it was reckless, and it was what I was when I'm young.

"can I enter? It's morning! Guys!" I knock on the door to wake the two up.

"come in…" a whisper answers, I have no idea who it belongs, cause I'm not good at recognizing whispers.

I push the cracking door, and enter a room with two beds, and a torch on the wall, but who is the one whispering?

"here!" the mysterious sound whispers again, and I was being pulled into a corner, where a window is revealed, fortunately, it's not facing the river, where I just took a bath.

Then I saw the whispering person, he is nobody other than Blondy, staring out of the window single legged.

"why are you whispering?" I ask

"Blacky is still sleeping, I was surprised that he is still sleeping!" he answers.

"when did you wake up?" I ask

"four and a half…" he mutters, looking outside.

"what! You wake up that early! How can I didn't know that!" I exclaim whispering.

"you are probably sleeping at that time."

"no, of course not! I was chopping trees!" I protest

"you were chopping trees! That's insane! Do you have any idea how dangerous it is outside! There are slimes!" he whispers, but loud enough.

"I was chopping trees because I want to make a crutch for you, so you won't feel so awkward to let a thirteen-year-old girl carry you!" I lied, because my main goal chopping trees is not to make a crutch.

"you…go out for me?" he stumbles suddenly.

"yeah! What do you think, I will leave you like a 'single leg chicken'? that's nonsense! Friends won't do that to each other!" I answer, being sarcastic.

"but why do you want to risk this for me? I mean you can still carry me…" he asks

"oh sorry 'Mr Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy', I'm too lazy to carry a single legged chicken while I had a huge bunch of precious stuff to carry, so sorry, you have to walk my yourself." I answer, being more sarcastic.

"what things?" he asks, bewildered.

"you will hit the floor and die once you saw them." I said, with triumph.

"let me see! Come on! Aren't we best buddy?" Blondy pleads.

"come on then" I said, as I help him to stand properly.

"here! I made you this crutch! It can't be the best, but it costs me at least ten minutes to make!" I hand him the wooden 'f' shape stick.

"OMG! It's gorgeous…" he mutters, "it's just…awesome…" he stumbles again, maybe because of his shock.

"so this morning, apart from chopping trees, I went to do some mining work, you know what? Blond, I got tons of brilliant stuffs!" I said.

"what did you get?" he asks, still adapting to the crutch.

"see this!" I show him the bow, as the enchanting magic floating around it, I can see Blondy's jaw is open right now.

"and this!" I get the diamond sword out, then the slingshot, then the diamond pickaxe, then the diamond axe.

Blondy's mouth opened so much that I can stuff a plate in it right now, but I would not damage this fascinating scene of Blondy getting shocked, so I get all the other stuffs, like gold, iron, red stone, lapis blue, and diamonds out, and I can see that he almost fainted.

"how is that? Dear friend?" I ask him with a sarcastic smile.

"where…where the heck did you get all those stuffs?" he whispers weakly.

"jealous…" I mutter excitedly.

"I'm not, really, Rosie, but how…how you get these!"

"in the mine, of course! Hey do you want some! I will only share them with my best friend, and that's you."

"I'm your best friend?" he asks unbelieving.

"of course! What do you think after all the things I did! Chopping the wood to make a crutch in the dangerous dawn!"

"it's just unbelievable, I just don't…don't know what to say…"

"you don't need to say anything" I said, as I pack my weapons in and hand Blondy the rest of the diamond and some of the lapis blue, cause I think I don't need them anyway.

"and there is one thing, I want to tell you, but you are forbiddened to tell Blacky until we reach the next campsite, Blondy, I'm being real serious." I said.

"tell me, I will keep it a secret!" he smiles mysteriously.

I take the enchanted table out from the bag, and it starts glowing with the magical light.

"OMG! You are really a pro! Rosie, you are a pro." He mutters, but shocks.

"it's just an enchanting table! With magical powers, just like your pickaxe." I said, and I stuff it back into the bag again.

"but it's awesome, I wish I can have one like you…" he said.

"believe me, one day you will" I answer, taking my elastic rope pickaxe out for a try, and it works really well.

"and…what…the…heck…is…that?" he asks weakly, trying hard not to faint.

"it's easy peasy stuff! All you need to do is to tie an elastic rope on a pickaxe, here!" I hand him the other elastic pickaxe, and he examines it carefully.

"I use the newly crafted iron to make it." I add, "I get one for Blacky too, so next time if you are in danger, throw the pickaxe to a high up object, and you will be pulled up to where that pickaxe locates, the pickaxe will stay there, I put sharpness effect on it, don't worry."

"Rosie…you are the best best friend that I had ever had…" he exclaims, staring at me into the eye.

I started to get really nervous suddenly for no reason, "aren't we always are?" I ask him.

He said nothing, so I sit down next to him in order to get the answer, however, he pulls me into his arms, and for the first time, I didn't think he is 'out of his mind', I put my head gently next to his shoulder, and said something I regret, well only for that one moment ": Blondy, this morning, I have no idea what happened, but I found your novel from nowhere, and you wrote that you have a crush on somebody, is that true?"

I hear he signs, and he said, "yes…it's absolutely…true…"

"which house is she from?"

He blushes, "starts with a 'g'."

"Gryffindor?" I mutters, I feel my fist getting sweaty.

"true."

"is it Kim? Or is it Neily?" I ask, whoever it is, it's going to be pop news…

"no." he mutters.

"alright, guess it's no one…" I close my eyes dejected, why not Kim? Why not Neily? Or is it some other Gryffindor girl? Is it…Patty? Oh no, this is bad, this is sooooo bad, there are only the four of us in the same year, no one else, or maybe he like some higher or lower years.

"is she in your year? Gryffindor?"

"yeah…" he signs.

"then it's Patty! Oh no…Patty is the super 'destruction', she made our first day of second year hellllllllllllllll!" I said, trying to be dramatic.

"it's…" he gulps.

"it's Patty?" I ask.

"it's not." he answers.

"fine, then…it's no one." I said, pretend to be casual, but you know what? I'm not.

"are you sure she's not in another year anyway?" I ask.

"no, it's you." He said, without any hesitation.

Blacky, I hate you for the rest for your life, I'm gonna light you on fire and skin you alive.


	28. Woodland

**Woodland**

The trees are tall, taller than usual, the tall trees cast down shadowy figures that completely covers the ground, I enjoy occasions like this, so there won't be sunlight bothering me, and I'm not afraid of the mobs because I got plenty of weapons, especially my elastic pickaxe and slingshot, with them, I'm confident enough. I decided to travel far ahead of the boys cause I'm avoiding Blondy, who said that he developed a crush on me, why? Why he had to do this, to his best friend! Why can't we stay in friends forever, why he wants to cause problems…I want to be friend with him, but I can't like him, I let him hug me because I'm trying hard to keep this friendship to last forever, I want to be on my own, that's me, I need independence, and I hate the people who is trying to interfere my personal life, regardless of he said, regardless of my cousin said, I'm independent, and that's that.

I'm paying attention of any sight of Blondy, and ready to run at any time if he shows up or somehow, I feel sorry for him, but I have to avoid him to do further things to me, I can't harm him, even though I know I can do that if I want, but it won't solve any problem, and it will put him into further physical trouble apart from a broken ankle, not to mention that he is one of my 'live together, dead together' friend, things that cruel would not be done by me.

I caught sight of a few smaller dark oak tree in comparison to the tremendous ones, so I decided to cut them down because I think I had lost them of being too far away from them, I take my axe out from my bag, but my mind is still focusing on what Blondy said this morning, it was shocking, it was hell, I hate somebody said that to me.

"Blondy…I'm sorry, I didn't mean to avoid you, there is just so much in the past that I had never mentioned to you…something dark, something terrifies me…" I mutters, unable to say the reason, there's nobody else around me, if I said it, no one will listen, so the consequence is to bring me more pain.

I climb up to one of the small dark oak tree, so I will be able to observe everything without being discovered, I sit down at one of the branches. The climbing process is tiring due to my dreadful full bag of stuff trying to drag me down, however, I still managed to overcome the process.

Sitting on the tree, I started to play with my slingshot, I try to do a bunch of challenges of shooting towards a particular obstacle like a stone on the ground or a bunch of plants in the dirt, and I must say I'm not a bad shooter, maybe because I have a good eye sight and a strong aiming talent. However, I soon realized that I'm not silent enough, because I soon hear footsteps heading towards my direction, which is risky for me if I hadn't stop shooting as soon as possible.

I stay in the trees while I observe the two silent figures walking underneath it.

"Freckles, can you hear me! where are you!" Blacky's voice echoes around the empty woodland, and I laugh under my breath, but I stop the laugh immediately as I saw Blondy's miserable figure, he walks independently, with the crutch, of course, but I can feel his sorrow. I stand on the tree and stare at him for a long time, suddenly, I have an urge to jump down and apologize, but I know it will be embarrassing, so I decided to give them a hint.

I snatch my slingshot from my pocket and grab a stone from another, I shoot the stone towards another tree's trunk forcefully to let them know I'm somewhere nearby.

This hint is successful, and Blacky stops his footstep immediately, he looks around, "is that you, Freckles?" he asks.

I didn't answer, but laugh to myself again, they really need a mental checkup, I'm right above them. However, what I didn't know is the branch which I'm standing on is cracking.

Crash! I have no idea what just happened when I discovered that I'm already on the ground, face down, legs up, I had a feeling that my forehead is having an injury.

"Freckles! god, you almost gave me a heart attack!" Blacky dash towards me, I want to stand up and run away as fast as I could, but he grabs me.

"listen, Freckles, you are my cousin, I'm not leaving you alone, we are not leaving you alone." Blacky explains, trying to calm me down.

"let go of me!" I shout, wiggling and twirling on the ground, but every time I use my force, my forehead gives me a pain like a needle passing through my skin, it's hurting too much that I had to give up on escaping.

"what's up? Blacky?" the dreadful sharp voice rings again, and Blacky tells him to come, I know there is no way of Blacky letting me go, so I decided to pretend dying to let him leave me alone, even though I know it's impossible.

I take a deep breath, close my eyes and puke my tongue out in order to let them know I died, but I know it's not a successful die, because I can't hold my breath forever, I have to sit up and breathe. "dude, I thought you really died." Blacky's freaking voice rings again.

"just let me go, will ya!" I shout back desperately.

"Freckles, I had no ideawhat the hell happens to you today, why every time you see us, you want to run."

"it's not your fault, Blacky, it's mine." The dreadful voice rings again, and Blacky was bewildered.

"how can that be your fault! Blondy, you did nothing…"

"I did everything!" he echoes back.

We shock, this is the first time I hear him scream, I was frightened, and take the opportunity to get my stuck leg out in order to escape. Blacky is stunned, he sits there, with his jaw open.

"I WAS WRONG, CAUSE I WAS ALWAYS WRONG, AND YOU GUYS ARE ALWAYS RIGHT, CAUSE MY FAMILY REPUTATION IS SUCK, UNLIKE YOURS, YOU ARE ALL RELATED TO THE HEROS, AND WELL I LIVE IN SHADOWS, NEVER MIND, I WILL ALWAYS BE! I'M JUST IGNORANT, SO ESCUESE ME!" he continues on, with his screaming voice, it's horror, it's killing me, I had never heard something like that, he never screams, he never shouts, and he never get mad at his friends. The words are buzzing around in my ear, again and again.

"Blondy…it's not what it's like, it's not what it really is, tell me, what makes you so mad." Blacky begs, and I stand up forcefully, with my forehead still bleeding.

Blondy is silent, he forces his head down, not looking at us, I know I have to do something about it, everything was started off by me, and I must also be the one to mend it.

"I'm the one who made him mad…" I speak silently, and for the first time since we enter this woodland, Blondy looks up at me.

"Blondy…" I sign, "I keep avoiding you because I…don't…want…want to…make…make the same…mistake…of what…my parents…made…" I have no idea why did I said the secret, but the sorrow comes up once more, and this time, my tears comes out again, I cried recklessly, loudly, with all my pain and sorrow and fear, I did cry for a few times in my life, but this is the most painful one. Poor Blacky, who know exactly what am I talking about, suddenly sobs alone with me, but mines more 'tragic'.

"Blondy, do you think, I…I and Blacky's family are exactly what…you thought!" I cried to him, comforting my cousin.

It's Blondy's time to get shock, he shook his head, looking at me with sympathy.

"my dad…he…he…at home…he's not a…a hilarious…person, he is…is not, at all." I sob, trying to get all my words out of my mouth as clear as possible, and finally find my own sound, "he is a forgiving a person, he is hilarious, but he drinks alcohol, and gets drunk every time, as you see, when my dad was young, he experienced things that are dark, cruel, and…I stop my words, cause I know what will they cause upon Blondy. "he was afraid, he afraid the Voldemort is going to be back, and take my mom to death, or hell, or to harm uncle Harry, or his beloved sister, every times when he's drunk, he started to say things that we all afraid to hear, such like…I'm gonna burn them alive…" I said, and I started to sob again, "and my aunt Ginny want to stop him from getting any worse, however, my dad turn on her instead, he scold her that she stands in his way, that she is the spy of the death eaters…at last, he even hurt her physically…Blacky and I have no choice, Blacky, he had to see his mom getting tortured by my dad, and uncle Harry, he tried to persuade my dad, but it's no use, my mom is the only one can solve all the problems, as the ministry of magic, she have to prevent the violence, but her plan might not always works, we are all tolerating his actions, but it just brought too much pain, sometimes, sometimes…I wish he wasn't my dad…Blondy, I know you probably never ever want to talk to me ever again, but I was trying to tell you that…I'm sorry for this morning, I know you might really like me, but…I was misunderstood, from my experience with my dad, I knew how terrifying my dad would get into, I can't bear it to see my dad turning from a lovely, hilarious man to a drunk, scary and crazy one who destroy things all the time, so I was changed from the first time I even experienced my dunked dad that…I…must be independent, cause I don't want things like that ever happened to my family, it will harm me, my cousins, my brother, and to my parents, they had enough at their time, I don't want them to suffer futher…I'm afraid that, if I like some guy, and even get married, what if that somebody will act exactly like my dad, what if he will harm my brother, my cousins, what if he harm Blacky…"

"Freckles…don't say…" Blacky said weakly.

"I will bring the who family disaster, I'm not saying my dad brought disasters, but what he did made me and my fellow cousins and brother really unhappy, Blondy, I'm afraid of my family get heart broken, it's nothing to do with your family's reputation…"

Suddenly I feel something hot drip down to the ground, it's red, it's blood, I forget my injured forehead, I place my hand on my forehead to stop the blood, but it keeps dropping, it's getting worse, so I take my hand off, and look at it, god, it's full of red, hot fluid.

"Rosie, what's up?" Blondy asks with terror.

"don't…don't come here…" I take a step backward, knowing Blondy is a blood coward.

"are you still afraid avoiding me, aren't you…" he mutters.

"no, BLACKY! IT'S DRIPPING! HELP!" I simply answer him and cried to Blacky.

"lie down! Told you not to stand up! See! It's getting worse!" Blacky yells, he takes a bandage out from his backpack and grab the medicine as well.

"Rosie, what happened?" Blondy asks, knowing he can't reach here because his leg is not recovered yet.

"I hurt my forehead cause I pump on the floor, you better don't see it, cause it's really spooky, you are a blood coward aren't you?" I joke with him, but he didn't laugh.

"I think this will stop the blood for a while." Blacky said, and he release me. I get up, feeling my feet is shaking, however, regardless of the pain, I hurry towards a tree, and break down a branch so I can keep my feet up for longer.

"we got to go, Freckles, this time, you stay back, I'm going front, never, run, off, again! Blondy, keep an eye on her." Blacky orders.

"yes sir!" Blondy promises with great interest, and I sign, this is going to be bad.

It's nearly afternoon, and the light is fading, especially under the trees, so I rub my torch against the flint and it lights a large area between the trees.

Silently, we walk through the darkening shadows beneath the trees with the light with my torch, my slingshot in my hand, ready to defend my friends from any possible hostile mobs, my torch was grabbed in my hand tightly and I started to get a bit sweaty for holding the wooden stick for too long.

"I will keep in mind what you said to me today, Rosie." the voice whispers, and my heart skip a bit.

"I know what are you thinking, I know you think I'm a cruel person who only want to be awesome…"

"no, you are not that kind of person, the selfish one is me, I only acknowledged that living in a heroic family is…is the best thing in the world, cause they love each other, but I never knew some of the troubles you and Blacky's family had…every family has troubles, and they will have in the future as well, but the ones who never get alone with it ignored something important, they forget what they used to be, in my opinion, if they are willing to be together, they must love each other, but after their family members increase, they began to forget about their promises to each other. Rosie, what you are afraid is not having a family in the future, but the argument between you are the one you love, you don't want to break the family apart, neither the peace and unity…is this what you mean?" he asks tentatively.

I remain silent, he truly understands me, just like he can read my mind, but how did he managed to do that?

"Rosie, I know you want to keep peace, I know you want to keep the utopia, but…but you are keeping it in a wrong way." He speaks again, but with more hesitation this time, he chooses his words carefully.

"I don't know, I just don't know, I did reckless things, brave things before..." I mutter, "but every time I try to convince my friends, some of them would just point…and laugh at me, and said 'haha…wanna teach us a lesson? Dumb Weasly?' and then they will say something like Rose Weasly is a bitch, she thought she can teach her fellows a lesson just because her mom is the ministry of magic and her uncle is the savior of the wizarding world! I have to defend myself with the help of some of my loyal friends…" I sign, remembering the tragedy of showing the children my picture of the rose and then it ended up named as mashed tomato. "then, my dad formed a disastrous habit of drinking alcohol, he doesn't get drunk really often, but every time he gets drunk, he started to scold the past and splash things over and over and destroy everything that get into his way of scolding, I risk my aunt for several times, my mom too…every time, every time, a happy scene will get mess up by alcohol…these happened right before my eighth year birthday, and the tragedies keeps on. I never told you my past because I know time will always tell when it's the best time to tell you the truth, I want to be independent because…because everything is my fault, I made my dad worried cause I was keep creating troubles and getting bullied, if it wasn't me, I wouldn't let dad hurt Blacky's mom physically, or making my own mom crying helplessly in a corner, or making uncle Harry have a midnight chat with my dad when all the others are sleeping when they are still awake, it's all me who mixed things up, I bet I was the black sheep in this family, I have broken hearts that had been seeking on me, I don't want to break any further more! And it seems like I have break one more today…" I turn back, with my back facing Blondy.

"Rosie, it's not your fault, you didn't break anyone's heart…" he approaches.

"I broke yours…" I whisper, concealing my sorrow.

"I broke the heart of a great friend of mine, the heart of a friend who help me passing through all the difficulties when I most need it, the heart of a friend who always try to comfort me in my darkest moment, I broke yours, I never though I' broke yours but I did, you have total right not to be friend with me, you are not to blame." I keep on.

"listen, I'm serious this time" he interrupts

"you never broke my heart, neither of your dad's, let me tell you this time, Rosie, cause I have to tell, every time your dad meets my dad, your dad will start to talk about you, you are kind, helpful, and according to your dad, he said he felt sorry about his action because it's good for neither you nor his whole family, he said that if he is clear minded when he was drunk, he would slap himself, I'm not trying to be offended, but really, he said such things to my dad in the ministry, and my dad told me, my whole family are great fan of you…" then he signs, changing his topic.

"as you know, I was born in the place where a dark history displayed years ago." He said, "and we got a lot of muggle neighbors nearby, mom and dad want us to devote more towards the society, so one summer, the summer of my tenth birthday, my parents order me and my little sister to work for the neighbors."

"at first, the neighbors were unconvinced about our arrival, but after a few days, we get alone with the adults well, they read us stories, as we do some of the cleanup for them, at first, everything is getting well. However, the kids were hostile, they heard about our family history, and they definitely developed a prejudice on it, just like what my dad said, the time changes, but the prejudice on the Malfoys won't change. The darkness that we created in their mind did some permanent damage, even the adults are getting alone with us, the kids won't, they bullied us all day long, caused we to be punished by adults, but we never did any bad things at all. So once, when I and my sister are cleaning the curtains, somebody knock off the ladder where she stands on on purpose, and I was furious, and I did something I regret, I performed magic, not with a wand, but with hands, it was dark magic, I think I forget what happened that day, because from that day on, I seemed to took no notice of anymore magical power performed by my hands, until the day we defeated the dementors, I throw one of the intruding kid up high and drop him cruelly on the ground without hesitation, my sister tried her best to stop me, but I have forbiddened the headline rule of the Malfoys: never use magic against muggles. I was so exhausted, cause what the kids called us were priceless! They called us pure blood lovers, I was getting sickening, I know I was doing the wrong thing, but I only want them to like me, I tried to be nice, but then later, I have to use magic in order to let them show a sense of respect, to show them that messing up with Malfoys are not going to have some good consequences…but I knew I did the wrong thing, I want to show that I'm not like the other Malfoys…but clearly, I'm only providing my family with bigger troubles. My parents get to do 'sit-downs' with the ministry of magic for the rest of that month, they are taking any kinds of risks to prove that I'm innocent, and fortunately, your mom was tolerating enough, and she forgive them…I really get my family into trouble even worse than yours, I was punished and I was grounded for two months, but my parents still talk me through it…" he stops.

"I'm sorry for you, Blondy." I turn back to him.

"I should be sorry for you, really, you are innocent on everything, I…I'm the one causing every single trouble."

"you did it because you want to protect your sister, I would have done that too if I were you. However, no wonder why this is a serious trouble, first of all, you haven't even started school by the time, and attacking muggles is a crime far more serious than underage magic. But your action was brave, but reckless." I conclude.

"I would have said that it was one of the biggest mistake I made in my life, apart from screaming at you." He jokes.

I suddenly feel like tearing all over again, oh Blondy, I think, how would I ever reject somebody like you…

I simply give him a hug to apologize, cause I'm not good at those things I used to consider as 'out of mind', and he asks tentatively:" sooo, are we good now?"

"yeah, just fine." I said simply, taking my slingshot out and light my torch again, we still got a long way to go.


End file.
